Come Away With Me (Remake Novel Kristen Proby)
by pandananaa
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin dunia memberinya istirahat,jd ketika melihat kamera ditujukan ke wajahnya membuatnya siap menerjang keindahan yg ada di balik lensa, ketika ia tahu gadis itu tdk tahu siapa dirinya,dia penasaran & tergoda. Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yg diciptakan untuk seks dan Chanyeol tak pernah puas dgnya,tapi ia blm siap utk menceritakan siapa dirinya/Chanbaek/GS/REMAKE/M21
1. Chapter 1

**COME AWAY WITH ME**

(Remake)

ChanBaek's fanfiction BASED of novel by _**Kristen Proby,**_ (Come With Me, With Me In Seattle Series)

Aku hanya menulis ulang, dan atau mengganti karakter atau nama dari tokoh dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain. Dan aku tidak mendapatkan/mencari keuntungan financial atau fisik dari cerita ini, kecuali untuk menghibur pembaca/penikmat fanfiksi EXO.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan _**Kristen Proby.**_

GS, M-21+ Rated.

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

©2016

Berkonfrontasi di pantai dengan pria asing yang seksi bukanlah bagian dari rencana Byun Baekhyun saat mengambil foto dengan damai di pagi hari. Dan apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu hingga berpikir ia mengambil foto-foto dirinya? Siapa dia? Satu hal yang pasti, dia seksi, dan sangat romantis, memberi makan jiwa Baekhyun yang terluka.

Park Chanyeol hanya ingin dunia memberinya istirahat, jadi melihat kamera ditujukan ke wajahnya membuatnya siap menerjang keindahan yang ada di balik lensa. Ketika ia tahu gadis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya, dia penasaran dan tergoda olehnya. Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang diciptakan untuk seks, bermulut lancang dan Chanyeol tak pernah puas dengannya, tapi ia belum siap untuk menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang tak suka omong kosong dan tidak mau menerima kebohongan dan rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan baru ini ketika ia menemukan apa yang Chanyeol sembunyi-kan?

Panda's note :

Sebenernya mau nahan sampe LDA lamaaa dulu, tapi tangan udah berasa gatel buat update remake-an satu ini. Ini adalah novel erotis favorit aku :)) juga novel erotis kesukaan orang banyak. Apalagi kalau buka With Me in Seattle Series, karya Kristen Proby :) ceritanya bagus-bagus banget, belum lagi bahasanya yang seksi dan romantis.

Sekali lagi aku bukan yang bikin ini cerita loh, aku cuma remake bagian Come Away With Me jadi Chanbaek, couple kesayangan :))

Kalo banyak yang minat aku terusin, kalo gak ada bakal aku hapus dari list fanfiksi tulisanku:)


	2. Chapter 2

**COME AWAY WITH ME**

(Remake)

ChanBaek's fanfiction BASED of novel by **_Kristen Proby,_** (Come With Me, With Me In Seattle Series)

Aku hanya menulis ulang, dan ataumengganti karakter ataunama dari tokoh dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain. Dan aku tidak mendapatkan/mencari keuntungan financial ataufisik dari cerita ini, kecuali untuk menghibur pembaca/penikmat fanfiksi EXO.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan **_Kristen Proby._** Aku tidak memiliki apapun dari cerita ini kecuali akun fanfictiondotnet untuk publikasi.

GS, M-21 Rated.

[ Seluruh cerita dari sudut pandang Baekhyun ]

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

2016

:: ::

:: ::

 **Bab 1**.

[Baekhyun pov]

Cahaya pagi ini sangat sempurna. Aku mengarahkan Canon-ku ke depan wajahku dan menekan rana.

Klik.

Puget Sound (selat Puget) terangkum dalam warna: pink, kuning, biru, dan sesekali angin masih tetap berhembus.

Ombak-ombak dengan lembut memukul melawan pagar beton di kakiku, dan aku terlena oleh keindahan di depanku.

Klik.

Aku membalikkan badan ke kiri dan melihat pasangan muda berjalan di trotoar jalan.

Pantai Alki di Seattle sangat sepi, di sisi lain beberapa orang mengalami saat yang sulit, atauyang menderita insomnia seperti aku. Pasangan muda itu berjalan menjauhiku, berpegangan tangan, saling tersenyum, dan aku mengarahkan lensaku pada mereka dan klik. Aku perbesar pada kaki mereka yang menggunakan sepatu kets dan saling mengunci tangan dan memotret beberapa kali lagi, mata fotograferku menghargai keintiman mereka di pantai.

Aku menghirup udara asin dan memandang ke arah Sound (Selat) sekali lagi ketika perahu layar merah perlahan meluncur di atas air. Sinar matahari pagi baru saja muncul berkilauan, dan aku mengangkat kameraku sekali lagi untuk menangkap momen itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berputar, mencari asal suara itu dan menatap mata hitam mencerminkan langit malam yang padam tanpa bintang. Mata itu dikelilingi oleh wajah yang sangat-sangat kesal. Bukan hanya marah. Murka.

"Maaf?" suaraku lemah, aku mencoba menemukan suaraku.

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri saja?" orang asing tampan-sangat tampan-di depanku bergetar marah dan aku mundur secara naluriah, mengerutkan dahi dan merasa mulai marah juga padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?

"Aku tidak mengganggumu," jawabku, senang bahwa suaraku lebih kuat dengan kemarahanku, dan mundur lagi satu langkah.

Di hadapanku ada seorang lelaki bermata bulat hitam kelam dan berwajah bak Dewa-dewa Yunani. Tapi, dia mungkin sedikit gila.

Sayangnya, dia mengikutiku dan aku merasa panik dan mulai menajamkan instingku.

"Aku merasa kau mengikutiku. Apakah kau berpikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Berikan kamera itu padaku." Dia menjulurkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan mulutku terbuka. Aku menarik kameraku ke dada dan membungkusnya dengan lenganku.

"Tidak." Suaraku luar biasa tenang dan aku melihat sekeliling bermaksud untuk melarikan diri, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku ke arah mata warna kelamnya yang marah.

Dia menelan ludah dan memicingkan matanya, bernapas dengan keras.

"Berikan padaku kamera sialan itu, dan aku tak akan mengajukan tuntutan karena kau mengusikku. Aku hanya menginginkan foto-fotonya." Dia merendahkan suaranya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ancamannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan foto-fotoku!"

Siapa pria ini? Aku berbalik untuk berlari dan dia menangkap lenganku, memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi, menyambar kameraku. Aku mulai berteriak, tak percaya bahwa akan dirampok praktis di luar rumahku.

Ketika dia melepaskanku dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut, membungkuk, menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa tangannya bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sial.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur lagi, bersiap untuk lari, tapi dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk dia memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Tunggu."

Aku seharusnya lari. Cepat. Memanggil polisi dan memastikan orang ini ditahan atas tuduhan penyerangan, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Nafasku mulai tenang, dan kepanikanku surut karena beberapa alasan. Kupikir dia tidak akan membahayakanku.

Yeah, aku yakin para korban pembunuhan Green River tidak berpikir bahwa mereka juga akan dibunuh.

"Uh, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suaraku terengah dan aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mencengkeram kamera di dadaku, hampir menyakitiku. Dan aku melemaskan tanganku dan menurunkannya ketika kepala pria itu tegak kembali.

"Jangan mengambil fotoku." Suaranya rendah dan terukur, terkontrol, tapi dia masih bergetar dan bernafas seperti orang yang baru saja berlari marathon.

"Oke, oke. Aku tak akan mengambilnya. Aku memasang kembali penutup lensanya." Aku melakukan apa yang aku katakan, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari matanya dan dia memperhatikan tanganku dengan hati-hati.

Ya ampun.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa dia menarik. Wow. Wajahnya terpahat tampan, rahang yang kokoh dan mata hitamnya yang tajam dan jelas. Rambut pirang emasnya terlihat berantakan. Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku yang hanya 168 cm, bahu yang ramping dan lebar.

Dia memakai jeans biru dan kaus hitam polos, dan keduanya memeluk tubuh ramping itu di semua bagian yang tepat.

Sial. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa jika telanjang.

Ironisnya, aku sangat menginginkannya di depan kameraku.

Dia menatap mataku lagi dan dia samar-samar terlihat tidak asing untukku. Aku merasa aku mengenalnya di suatu tempat, tapi pemikiranku langsung lenyap ketika dia bicara.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberikan kamera itu, kumohon."

Apakah dia serius? Dia masih mencoba membodohiku?

Aku tertawa pendek dan akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata, melihat langit dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku menutup mata dan melihatnya kembali, dia menatapku dengan intens.

Aku mendesis, lalu tersenyum dan berkata padanya, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya lagi. Otot bawah perutku mengepal terhadap tatapan seksinya dan diam-diam aku mencela diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak akan terangsang oleh keseksianmu di pagi hari, dasar perampok!

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" suaraku meninggi dan aku memuji diri sendiri atas sikapku ini.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku."

Jawabannya membingungkanku dan aku menyipitkan mata, menatapnya kembali dan merasakan perasaan aneh sekali lagi bahwa seharusnya aku mengenalinya, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan frustasi. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Dia menaikkan alisnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul rampingnya, dan dia tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya.

"Ayolah, sayang, jangan main-main. Berikan kamera itu, atauhapus foto-fotonya dan kita bisa melanjutkan urusan masing-masing."

Kenapa dia menginginkan fotoku?

Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu datang padaku, bahwa dia berfikir aku telah mengambil gambarnya.

"Aku tidak mengambil satupun fotomu disini, _sayang_ ," Balasku ketus.

Matanya menyipit kembali dan senyumnya menghilang. Dia tidak percaya padaku.

Aku melangkah maju ke arahnya. Menatap dengan dalam pada mata hitamnya yang lebar dan bicara dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku. Tidak. Memiliki. Fotomu. Di. Kamera. Ku. Aku bukan juru foto." Aku merasakan pipiku merona dan aku memutuskan untuk menunduk.

"Foto apa yang kau ambil?" Suaranya meninggi dan dia terlihat bingung.

"Laut, perahu," aku mengisyaratkan perairan Sound dengan tanganku.

"Aku melihat kau mengarahkan kameramu padaku ketika aku duduk di kursi itu." Dia menunjuk bangku di belakangku. Itu dekat dimana aku memotret pasangan yang bergandengan tangan.

Aku menarik kamera di depanku lagi dan melihatnya dengan tegang, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku menghidupkan kamera, mulai membalik gambar-gambarku sampai aku menemukan apa yang dia takutkan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya, lenganku hampir menyentuh lenganya dan aku merasakan panas dari tubuh seksinya. Aku memaksa diriku mengabaikannya.

"Ini, foto-foto yang kuambil." Aku menunjuk layar dan halaman-halamannya, memperlihatkan padanya semua gambar. "Apa kau ingin melihat gambar lain yang kuambil?"

"Ya." Bisiknya.

Aku melanjutkan menunjukkan gambar laut, langit, perahu-perahu, gunung-gunung padanya. Aku tak bisa menolak mencium aromanya ketika dia dengan seksama melihat foto-foto itu, mencermati satu per satu sementara menarik bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Alisnya berkerut.

Oh Tuhan, baunya sangat menggoda.

Aku sudah mengambil lebih dari 200 foto pagi ini, jadi membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk melihat halaman per halaman. Ketika aku sudah selesai, dia menatap ke dalam mataku dan aku melihat perasaan malu disana. Aku tak yakin, tapi dia hampir terlihat sedih.

Jantungku terbalik ketika dia tersenyum, sangat dewasa, tidak ragu-ragu, menghilangkan kesedihan, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia dapat mencairkan gleiser dengan senyuman itu. Mengakhiri peperangan. Menyelesaikan krisis hutang nasional. Dan meruntuhkan tembok Berlin.

"Maaf."

"Sudah seharusnya." Aku mematikan kamera dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hey, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau pasti sangat besar kepala jika kau pikir semua orang yang sedang membawa kamera akan mengambil gambarmu." Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan tentu saja dia mengejarku, menyamakan langkah lebarnya dengan langkah kecilku.

Mengapa dia masih disini?

Dia menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Bolehkah kutahu namamu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Um, kenapa?" Dia terdengar bingung.

Sial, aku juga bingung.

"Dengar. Aku tidak memberitahukan namaku pada perampok."

"Perampok?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarikku berhenti di sampingnya, dengan tangannya di sikuku. Aku melihat ke bawah,

ke arah tangannya, menaikkan pandanganku, dan menatapnya dengan galak.

"Lepaskan aku." Dia melepaskanku dengan segera.

"Aku bukan seorang perampok."

"Kau mencoba mengambil kameraku. Kau menyebutnya apa? Walau pun kita tampaknya sama-sama orang Asia, sebaiknya jangan berbuat kriminal di Negara orang." Aku berjalan lagi, menyadari aku menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku. Sial.

"Dengar, aku bukan perampok. Berhentilah sebentar." Dia berhenti lagi, menggosok wajahnya kemudian melihatku.

Aku menghadap ke arahnya, meletakkan tangan di saku celana jeansku. Kameraku tergantung aman di leherku sambil melotot padanya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," aku berkata sebaik mungkin tidak dengan suara omong kosong.

"Jelas," dia merespon dengan senyum di bibirnya dan aku merasakan perutku menegang. Berharap dia memberiku senyum lebarnya lagi. Ketidaktahuanku seperti membuatnya senang, tapi itu sangat menggangguku. Haruskah aku mengenalnya?

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" aku menemukan diriku membalas senyumannya.

Dia melihatku dari atas ke bawah, mengamati rambut gelapku yang masih terikat sembarangan, kaus merah kasual yang membungkus dadaku, jeans, pinggul yang melengkung dan paha. Dan mata hitamnya kembali menatapku. Senyumnya bertambah lebar dan membuatku kehilangan nafas.

 _Wow._

"Aku Chanyeol." Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku, aku hanya melihatnya, masih tidak terlalu percaya. Dia menaikkan alisnya, seperti menantang dan aku menemukan diriku

meletakkan tangan kecilku di tangannya yang besar, kuat dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun," Dia mengulang namaku pelan, sambil memperhatikan mulutku dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia menarik nafas tajam kemudian menatap mataku kembali.

Sial, dia sangat tampan. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan melihat ke bawah, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dan masih bingung mengapa aku masih berdiri disini bersamanya.

"Aku… aku harus pergi," Aku tergagap, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Ini… akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bertemu dengan cara yang normal, Chanyeol." Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumahku dan dia melangkah di depanku.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi." Dia menyisirkan tangannya di rambut emasnya yang berantakan. "Aku sangat menyesal dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu. Sarapan?"

Dia mengerutkan kening, seolah dia tidak berniat mengatakannya, dan kemudian dia menatap penuh harap ke arahku.

Katakan tidak Baek. Pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke ranjang. _Mmmm… ranjang bersama Chanyeol… Tubuh berkeringat, sprei kusut, kepalanya berada di antara kakiku, tubuhku yang menggeliat ketika aku klimaks…_

 _Stop!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuang fantasi liar tersebut dan kemudian berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi."

"Suamimu menunggu di rumah?" Dia bertanya, melihat ke arah jari manisku.

"Uh, tidak."

"Pacar?"

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tidak."

Wajahnya tampak lega. "Pacar wanita?"

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku lagi, dan aku sangat putus asa ingin mengatakan ya pada orang asing tampan ini, tapi akal sehatku melawan mengingatkan bahwa ini tidak aman. Aku tidak mengenalnya, walaupun dia sangat luar biasa, dia tetap orang asing.

Aku, dan semua orang tahu bahwa orang asing itu berbahaya.

Aku mengabaikan cengkeraman di antara kakiku, memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, kemudian berkata padanya dengan sopan dan tegas sebisaku, "Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Chanyeol- _sshi_."

Tentu saja, sopan dan tegas desisku.

Brengsek.

Aku mendengar dia menggumam "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Baekhyun." Ketika aku pergi dengan cepat.

:: ::

Aku berjalan ke rumah dengan cepat, merasakan mata Chanyeol pada pantat ala Kardashian-ku sampai aku berbelok di sudut jalan menuju rumahku.

Mengapa aku tidak memakai kaus yang lebih panjang? Jantungku berdebar dan aku hanya ingin merasa aman di dalam rumahku sendiri, aman dari perampok dengan senyum yang seksi. Tubuhku sudah lama tidak bereaksi seperti ini kepada pria, dan sementara aku mengakui bahwa ini terasa menyenangkan, Chanyeol hanya terlalu… _Wow_.

Aku menutup dan menguci pintu depan rumahku kemudian menuju dapur. Luhan sedang membuat sarapan!

"Hey, Baek, mendapatkan foto bagus pagi ini?" Banyak yang bagus sepertinya, sahabat terbaikku Luhan sedang membalik pancake dan aku mencium aroma bacon renyah di dalam oven. Perutku berbunyi ketika aku meletakkan kameraku di bar dan menarik bangku.

"Ya, pagi yang bagus," balasku. Aku ragu untuk menceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Luhan cenderung berada di sisi romantis, dan dia akan sangat senang menyuruh kami menikah di akhir percakapan, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya dalam segala hal, jadi, kenapa tidak? "Aku mendapatkan beberapa potret bagus. Hampir dirampok… Pagi yang cukup biasa."

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri ketika Luhan berputar, tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan pancake di lantai dan mendesah.

"Apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik." Aku mendengus. "Seorang pria marah, mengira bahwa aku mungkin mengambil gambarnya." Aku menggambarkan pertemuanku padanya, dan dia tersenyum manis ketika aku selesai bercerita.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, teman."

Aku mendengus. "Terserah, dia hanya pria yang tidak jelas."

Luhan memutar matanya dan kembali ke pancake. "Dia mungkin pria yang tidak jelas, tapi jika dia seseksi yang kau katakan, kau seharusnya pergi sarapan dengannya. Lagi pula dia juga berkulit kuning (orang Asia) seperti kita"

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. "Pergi sarapan dengan perampok yang seksi?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Oh, jangan terlalu mendramatisir." Luhan membalik daging bacon di dalam oven kemudian menuang adonan pancake ke atas pemanggang. "Itu terdengar bahwa dia sangat menyenangkan."

"Ya, jika dia tidak berusaha mencuri kamera mahalku dengan cara menjijikkan, dia akan menjadi pria yang sempurna."

Luhan tertawa dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Aku sangat senang ketika Luhan dengan tanggap mengubah topik obrolan, aku berjalan di sekitar bar dan mengisi piring dengan makanan yang lezat. "Aku mempunyai sesi di tengah hari, dan aku akan mengirim beberapa foto ke toko. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur pagi ini."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidur tidak pernah mudah untukku.

Aku menduduki bangkuku dan menggigit daging bacon. Luhan di sampingku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik, karena sekarang hari Selasa, kurasa aku akan pergi bekerja hari ini." Luhan adalah seorang bankir investasi yang sangat sukses di pusat kota Seattle. Aku tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi selama menjadi temannya. Dia luar biasa pintar, cantik dan sukses.

"Kita harus mendapat penghasilan," aku menghabiskan pancake lezat di piringku, kemudian membersihkan piring kami dan meletakkannya di mesin pencuci piring.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu." Luhan menuju dapur tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tidak, kau telah memasak. Aku akan mengerjakan ini. Pergilah bekerja."

"Terima kasih! Semoga sesimu menyenangkan." Dia menggoyangkan alisnya padaku dan pergi menuju garasi.

"Semoga harimu di kantor menyenangkan, sayang!" balasku padanya dan kami berdua tertawa.

Aku menaiki tangga ke kamarku dan telanjang. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur.

Klienku membayarku sangat baik untuk memberikan mereka kesenangan, sesi foto yang indah, dan aku butuh untuk istirahat yang baik.

Kamarku besar, dengan jendela tinggi dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan di rumah ini yang semua berwarna pink di dalamnya. Aku cinta selimut pink lembutku dan bantal pink bertekstur bulu milikku.

Rangka tempat tidurku sederhana, tapi kepala ranjangku adalah sebuah pintu gudang tua yang aku paku di dinding untuk memberi suasana pedesaan di ruangan ini.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kasur king size-ku, seprai lembut memeluk tubuh telanjangku, dan memandang keluar jendela ke pemandangan laut. Aku cinta rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin pindah.

Selamanya. Pemandangan ini tidak ternilai. Laut berwarna biru safir di luar menenangkanku dan ketika mataku menjadi berat aku memikirkan mata hitam yang tajam dan senyuman maut dan mengantarkanku tidur.

:: ::

Aku keluar dan akan mengantarkan frame foto dari bunga dan pemandangan pantai ke restoran dan toko-toko di sekitar Pantai Alki.

"Hai, Mrs. Henderson!" aku tersenyum pada wanita berrambut abu-abu, gemuk di belakang meja di Gifts Galore, salah satu toko perhiasan mainan favoritku. Aku senang mendapati pekerjaanku tergantung di belakang mesin kasir. Ada rak-rak dan rak dari pernak pernik pantai, perhiasan dan karya seni lainnya. Tempat menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

"Halo, Baekhyun! Aku tahu kau punya pengiriman untukku!" dia tersenyum dan datang memutari konter, mendorongku ke dalam sebuah pelukan besar.

"Ya. Kuharap kau dapat menggunakannya."

"Oh, ya, aku hanya hampir kehabisan dari yang kau bawa minggu lalu. Kau menjadi seniman muda yang cukup popular."

Mrs. Hendersen mulai melihat pekerjaanku, wanita itu berseru _ooh, aah_ dengan nada yang takjub dan aku merasakan bangga dalam dadaku ketika dia berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil semua yang kubawa padanya hari ini.

Kami berbincang di konter sementara dia menuliskan cek untuk penjualan minggu lalu dan aku berbalik untuk pergi, tapi terhuyung pada dada tegap yang familiar.

"Oh, permisi…" aku melangkah ke belakang dan mendongak. Oh sial.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-sshi." Chanyeol melihat ke bawah padaku, senyum menggelitik bibirnya. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut, senang, dan…

 _Oh my…_

"Annyeong, Chanyeol." Suaraku terdengar mendesah lagi dan aku mengerut secara mental.

Mrs. Henderson kembali ke tokonya untuk memeriksa pelanggan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan aku sendiri. Aku menatap ke bawah ke sandal ku, mengingatkan aku membutuhkan pedicure.

Apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Jadi, kau seorang seniman." Chanyeol melirik pada bingkai fotoku yang masih menumpuk di meja.

"Ya," aku mengikuti lirikannya. "Aku menjual pekerjaan ku di toko lokal."

Dia menyeringai dan aku merasa ditarik lagi oleh instingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini tidak terlihat seperti jenis toko yang akan di kunjungi laki-laki sepertimu."

"Aku mencari hadiah untuk saudara perempuanku untuk ulang tahunnya." Dia mulai berjalan melewati bingkaiku. "Ini akan sempurna. Dia baru saja membeli sebuah kondo baru. Mana yang akan kau sarankan?" Dia melirik kembali padaku dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain bergabung dengannya di meja dan bersandar dekat dengannya ketika kita melihat dua puluh lebih foto bersama.

"Dia lebih suka bunga atau pemandangan?" tanyaku.

"Er," dia menelan ludah. Apakah aku mempunyai sesuatu efek padanya? Aku bersandar sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, seolah-olah memeriksa foto di meja dan mendengar dia bernafas keras. "Mungkin bunga."

"Aku menyarankan ini." Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, menikmati kedekatannya sekarang yang aku tidak merasa terancam olehnya, dan memilih empat foto bunga, semua berbeda jenis dan warna, dan menyusun mereka baginya untuk melihat.

"Sempurna." Senyumnya menyala di wajahnya dan aku tidak bisa membantu selain tersenyum kembali. "Kau sangat berbakat."

Pujiannya membawaku beberapa detik dan aku merasa pipiku merona.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol membayar Mrs. Henderson, dan kemudian mengikutiku ketika aku meninggalkan toko menuju mobilku.

"Kemana tujuanmu?" dia bertanya ketika dia menghampiriku.

"Itu tadi kiriman terakhirku, jadi aku akan menuju rumah."

"Atau," dia berkata dengan santai, "Aku harus membawamu keluar untuk kopi."

Perutku menegang dengan senang. Dia masih tertarik! Bukankah begitu? ataudia bisa menjadi kapak pembunuh. atau lebih buruk.

" _Happy hour_?" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berpaling darinya, masih berjalan ke arah mobil ku.

"Makan malam? Bisakah aku membelikanmu sebuah es krim cone?" Dia melarikan tangan bebasnya melewati rambut berantakannya dan aku secara mental memeluk diriku.

Suatu tempat umum akan aman, jadi sebelum aku dapat menempatkan terlalu banyak pemikiran ke dalamnya, aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Ayo pergi minum. Ada sebuah bar satu blok lagi yang punya happy hour yang baik."

"Tunjukkan jalannya!" Sial, aku harus melakukan apapun untuk seringaian itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin meletakkan foto adikmu ke dalam mobilmu?"

"Aku berjalan kesini." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Sini, letakkan itu di mobilku." Aku membuka bagasi Lexus SUV ku dan menarik pintu untuknya.

"Mobil yang bagus." Katanya, terkejut. Alisnya naik ketika menatapku.

"Terima kasih," aku memutar tuas pintu agar menutup dan mengunci mobil kembali ketika kami melanjutkan turun ke trotoar.

Chanyeol menarik kaca mata hitam metalik dari leher kaus putihnya dan menggunakannya, melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada seorangpun melihatnya dan aku merengut. Apakah dia malu untuk terlihat bersamaku? Jika iya, mengapa dia mengajakku keluar?

Aku masih memikirkan semua ini ketika dia memegang pintu Irish Pub favoritku terbuka untukku dan kami berjalan ke dalam bar yang keren.

"Hai! Selamat datang di Celtic Swell."

Seorang pelayan muda tersenyum kepada kami berdua, memberikan perhatian special kepada Chanyeol, dan aku secara mental memutar mataku. "Hari yang indah di luar sana," dia melanjutkan, "Apakah kalian suka duduk di dalam ataudi luar?"

Aku mendongak pada Chanyeol dan tatapannya seperti menanyaiku apa yang lebih ku suka, dan dia lantas berkata "Di dalam."

"Tentu, ikuti aku, tampan."

Dia mengedipkan mata pada Chanyeol, sepenuhnya mengabaikanku, dan memimpin kami ke stan dekat dengan bagian belakang bar.

Kami duduk dan Nona Genit menunjukkan menu happy hour yang ditampilkan dengan bangga di meja, tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol lagi, dan kemudian meninggalkan kami sendiri.

"Apakah kau malu keluar bersamaku?" aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di dadaku.

Chanyeol terkesiap, melepas kacamatanya mengungkapkan mata hitam lebarnya, dan terlihat terkejut. Simpul di perutku perlahan terlepas.

"Tidak! Tidak Baekhyun, tidak. Kenyataannya, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Dia terlihat sangat tulus. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Baiklah…" aku bersyukur menyesap air yang pelayan letakkan sebelumnya. "Kau hanya terlihat…"

"Apa?"

"Tiba-tiba diam." Itu adalah yang terbaik aku bisa ungkapkan. Sial, kenapa dia membuatku sangat gugup?

"Aku senang berada disini, denganmu. Aku hanya…" dia mengusap kepalanya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambut indah itu. "Aku laki-laki yang tertutup, Baekhyun." Dia menghembuskan nafas cepat dan menutup mata seperti dia sedang berjuang melawan beberapa perdebatan internal yang sulit sebelum membalikkan tatapan mata kelamnya kembali padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku memegang tanganku di depan ku seolah olah menyerah. "Aku hanya memeriksa. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengambil menu happy hour sebelum dia bisa berkata lagi. Perubahan suasana hatinya dan alasan di belakang itu bukan urusanku. Kami hanya pergi untuk minum.

Jaga ini tetap santai.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku diselamatkan dari memulai percakapan kecil oleh Pelayan Genit yang mengambil pesanan kami.

Chanyeol menaikkan alis nya ke arahku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Margarita on the rock_ , tanpa garam, ekstra limau." Alisku naik ketika pipi pelayan itu memerah dan satu-satunya pengakuan untuk pernyataan ku adalah dia mencoret dengan ganas di notepadnya.

Chanyeol itu seksi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol, namun sesuatu yang mendasar dalam diriku ingin menggaruk mata coklat cantiknya keluar.

Chanyeol bahkan bukan milikku. Ada apa denganku?

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Buatkan dua."

"Ada yang lain?" dia bertanya pada Chanyeol, dengan tajam mengabaikan ku, dan aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri ketika Chanyeol hampir tidak meliriknya sebelum menggumam, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Aku pantas mendapatkan margarita setelah hari yang kumiliki." aku menyesap airku.

"Dan hari seperti apa itu?"

Chanyeol bersandar ke belakang dan aku menyukai bahwa dia benar-benar tampak tertarik.

"Well," aku duduk melihat ke langit-langit seperti aku berpikir keras. "Mari kita lihat. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan cukup tadi malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pagi hari untuk mendapatkan beberapa foto yang bagus, yang mungkin bisa mengasilkan sesuatu. Dan saat itu, aku hampir dirampok." Aku menatap kembali kearahnya dan memberikan pandangan menyindir yang horror. Chanyeol tertawa, terbahak-bahak, dan perutku mengepal turun lagi. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat indah.

"Dan kemudian…?"

"Dan kemudian, setelah aku membuat penyelamatan diri yang sangat berani," aku tersenyum padanya dan dia menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga, dagunya menumpu di telapak tangannya. "Aku pulang ke rumah, sarapan bersama teman sekamarku, lalu mengambil tidur yang singkat."

"Aku akan senang melihat itu." Matanya menyempit dan aku merasa diriku merona.

"Senang melihat ku sarapan bersama temanku?"

"Bukan, _sok pintar_ , senang untuk melihatmu tidur."

"Aku yakin tak semenarik itu." Aku berterima kasih pada pelayan untuk minumanku dan membawa ku lama menyesap. Oh, itu bagus.

"Dan kapan kau terbangun?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang keseharianku?"

"Ya, kumohon." Chanyeol menyesap minumannya dan aku melihat bibirnya mengerut di atas sedotan. _Oh my_.

"Um…" aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan Chanyeol menyeringai lagi, menikmati reaksiku padanya. "Aku mempunyai sesi foto di siang hari, selesai sekitar jam 2. Kemudian aku mengantarkan beberapa di sekitar perumahan dan berlari pada perampok tampan yang aku tahu sekarang sedang menikmati minum denganku."

"Aku suka bagian terakhir yang terbaik."

 _Oh._

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyaku dan mengistirahatkan sikuku di meja, senang telah mengalihkan perhatian kembali padanya.

"Kebetulan, aku juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam, jadi aku bangun pagi untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pantai," dia memberi jeda untuk menyesap minumannya.

"Mmm hmm…"

"Lalu aku membuat diriku terlihat bodoh di depan wanita cantik dan luar biasa seksi." Aku terkesiap dan menggigit bibirku.

Seksi dan cantik? Wow.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit ke bibirku.

"Apakah dia memaafkanmu karena menjadi bodoh?" suaraku terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Ku harap begitu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berjalan ke rumah untuk membaca."

"Membaca apa?" Mmm, margarita ini sangat enak.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Hanya membaca beberapa pekerjaan."

"Oh? Apa pekerjaanmu?" aku bergerak pada Nona Penggoda untuk mengisi ulang, menaikkan alisku pada Chanyeol dan memberi sinyal untuk isi ulangnya juga pada anggukannya.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" dia membisikkan ini dan tiba-tiba terlihat pucat.

Apa-apaan? Apakah dia benar-benar pembunuh berantai? Mata-mata? Apakah dia seorang pengangguran yang mencari _sugar Mama_? (wanita kaya yang membayar laki-laki untuk keluar bersamanya) Aku mengabaikan pemikiran terakhir, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup di perumahan ini jika dia pengangguran.

"Yah, sekarang aku tertarik." Aku bersandar ke belakang. Dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan. "Tapi itu benar-benar bukan urusanku. Jadi, kau membaca, dan kemudian?"

Chanyeol tampak rileks, dan aku tak tahutapi lebih dari kecewa bahwa dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku juga tidur siang."

Aku menyeringai dan melihatnya ke atas dan kebawah. "Aku akan masukan ke dalam daftar berhargaku. Bahwa tidur itu sangat berharga. Sesuatu yang jarang aku dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Dan ternyata ada algi yang sama sepertiku."

Oh, aku hampir lupa bagaimana menyenangkannya ini untuk bercanda!

Dia tertawa dan itu menggelitik ku, membuat ku tertawa juga.

"Lalu aku berbelanja untuk hadiah ulang tahun saudaraku, dan menemukan benda yang sempurna."

"Oh? Dan apa itu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping menikmati senda gurau pagi ini, lalu menyesap minuman lezatku.

"Yah, ada seniman brilian lokal yang mengambil foto-foto yang indah, dan aku cukup beruntung untuk menemukan beberapa pekerjaannya."

Dia hampir terlihat bangga dan itu memberikan aku kehangatan, rasa bahagia tiba-tiba saja berpendar di dadaku.

"Itu luar biasa." Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi, kau memiliki sesi foto hari ini?"

 _Whoa_ … pergantian topik.

"Ya." Aku pikir aku membutuhkan margarita lagi jika percakapan ini akan putus di diriku. Aku memberi sinyal pada Nona Penggoda dan tanpa bertanya memesankan satu untuknya juga.

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kau melakukan potret fotografi."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena kau berkata begitu tadi pagi selama pertemuan tidak biasa kita."

"Oh, itu benar. Aku tidak melakukan potret fotografi yang biasa." Aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan melihat sekitar bar, dimanapun tapi padanya, berdoa dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, dan meringis ketika dia bertanya lagi.

"Jenis potret fotografi biasa seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" dia terlihat bingung.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. Sial.

"Yah, bervariasi. Tergantung klien." Aku gugup lagi. Aku tidak memberitahu banyak orang tentang sisi bisnis fotografi ku yang ini. Aku menemukan kebanyakan orang terlalu menghakimi, dan sejujurnya itu bukan urusan satu orangpun kecuali urusanku dan klienku.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya rendah dan serius, dan dia tidak bermain-main lagi.

Brengsek.

Aku melihat matanya, dan menelan ludah.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku, Baekhyun."

Oh, dia sangat… Seksi. Dan baik. Apakah itu mungkin?

"Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memberitahumu. Ketika kau memberitahu ku apa pekerjaanmu." Aku tersenyum sinis dan menendangnya di bawah meja dan mood nya otomatis terangkat.

"Jadi akan ada 'suatu hari'?"

 _Oh , aku harap begitu!_ "Jika kau memberitahu, aku juga akan memberi tahumu apa yang kau ingin tahu."

"Kau sangat tahu untuk bertaruh, bukan begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Chanyeol."

"Aku suka belajar, Baekhyun." Dan wajahnya kembali serius, membuatku menggeliat.

"Kau perayu yang baik."

Chanyeol menyeringai, lebar, seringaiannya yang indah. Aku tersenyum sinis lagi, dan menghabiskan minuman ketigaku.

Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku tahu sebaiknya aku berhenti minum alcohol.

"Minuman lagi," Chanyeol memanggil Nona Penggoda, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku lebih baik minum air saja."

"Tentu. Lebih banyak air untuk teman wanitaku dan aku, please." Pelayan yang terlalu ramah itu berlalu pergi, sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dia berharap mendapat perhatian dari Chanyeol, tapi dia menatapku, mengabaikannya.

"Jenis film apa yang kau suka?"

Huh? Apa dia mengajak ku menonton film?

"Aku tidak terlalu banyak menonton film."

Dia memiringkan kepala indah itu ke samping dan melihatku seperti aku baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa ada babi terbang di luar pub (sesuatu yang tidak mungkin). "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu."

"Siapa aktor favoritmu?" dia tersenyum, dan aku merasa ini seperti semacam tes, tapi aku tidak diberi buku catatan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sedang popular saat ini." Aku duduk di kursi konter dan mengerucutkan bibirku, memikirkan tentang itu.

"Ketika aku remaja aku suka Robert Redford." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti dia baru saja ditendang di perut dan aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Lalu wajah yang indah itu berubah ke dalam senyumnya dan matanya yang melembut ketika mereka membawaku tenggelam.

"Kenapa? Tidakkah dia terlalu tua untukmu?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, tapi aku melihat The Way We Were dengannya dan Barbara Streisand ketika aku umur lima belas dan jatuh cinta pada Hubbell. Dia seperti mimpi. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan film nya. Terlalu banyak omong kosong di sana."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Omong kosong?"

"Ya! Jika aku melihat sebuah trailer untuk satu lagi film vampire bodoh, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Dia mengerutkan dahi lagi, melihat sekitar bar dan kembali padaku, matanya menyempit dan khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang telah ku katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya sangat tidak terduga. Berapa umurmu? Dua puluh tiga?"

Kenapa dia ingin tahu umurku? "Dua puluh lima. Kau?"

"Dua puluh delapan."

"Jadi, kau Oppa-seorang laki-laki lebih tua beberapa tahun-?." Aku terkekeh.

"Kau punya tawa yang luar biasa. Panggil Chanyeol saja." Matanya berbinar senang dan aku memeluk diriku lagi, melupakan gugup dan aku menyadari aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Dia hanya sangat gampang diajak bicara.

Aku melihat jamku dan terkejut. Kami telah duduk disini selama tiga jam!

"Aku harus pergi." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kita telah berada disini sangat lama."

"Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika kau bersama seseorang yang cantik." Dia bersandar dan menggenggam tanganku dan aku terperangkap dalam mantranya sekarang. Mataku tertuju pada bibirnya dan dia menjilatnya, membuatku menggeliat. Sebelum aku mengetahui itu, dia menarik kembali tangannya dan aku merasa frustasi dan kehilangan kehangatan dari sentuhannya.

"Begitu juga denganmu." Aku tersenyum lancang dan mengambil bon nya.

"Oh tidak. Itu milikku." Chanyeol mengambil bon dari jari-jariku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku senang membayar minumanku sendiri."

Dia melotot padaku, dan aku tertegun bahwa dia tampak benar-benar marah. _Whoa_.

"Tidak."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

Senyumnya kembali ketika dia berkata, "Sama-sama."

Chanyeol membayar tagihannya dan kami kembali menuju trotoar. Dia terburu-buru memakai kacamatanya kembali, dan tampak sangat peduli pada siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kami. Jantungku terbalik ketika dia mengambil tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju mobilku.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan aku melihat ke atas hamparan Selat yang cantik, air biru, perahu dan gunung dan lama untuk kameraku. Aku menengadah pada Chanyeol dan rahangnya tegang, dia melihat ke bawah dan kami berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hey, pelan-pelan." Aku menarik tangannya sedikit dan sengaja melambatkan langkahku. "Apa kau terburu-buru menyingkirkanku?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Dia melihat ke sekitar kami lagi, lalu menyeringai ke bawah kepadaku, memperlambat kecepatannya.

"Ini akan menjadi sunset yang luar biasa. Ingin berjalan di sepanjang air? Aku janji, tidak ada kamera." Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa itu kosong.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dan kemudian melihat sekitar sekali lagi, dan aku mengikuti pandangannya. Ada banyak orang dan menikmati hari yang indah di Pantai Alki. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih untuk beberapa waktu.

Kami berhenti di mobilku dan ku pikir dia melihatku tapi itu sulit untuk mengatakannya melalui kacamata gelapnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai keramaian, Baekhyun. Itu seperti phobia." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, melarikan tangannya melalui rambut seksi itu dan melepaskan tanganku, meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggulnya.

"Tidak masalah." Aku menyesal untuknya dan ingin menghiburnya.

Aku tidak pernah ingin menghibur satupun pria sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan halus terhadap pria. Mereka hanya selalu menjadi pengalihan yang menyenangkan, atau mimpi terburukku. Membingungkan, aku menemukan diriku menggapai dan menangkup wajahnya di telapak tanganku untuk menenangkannya.

"Hey," aku berkata lembut. "Jangan mencemaskan itu, Chanyeol."

Dia bersandar di sentuhanku dan membuang nafas, menempatkan tangannya di atasku, lalu mengaitkannya dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

 _Oh my_.

"Ayo," aku sengaja menginterupsi momen menyenangkan ini, butuh sedikit tempat, "Aku akan mengantarkan kau ke rumah."

Rahang Chanyeol terbuka.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu berjalan kaki membawa foto-foto jenius brilian itu, melalui keramaian. Masuklah."

Dia berkedip seksi, tersenyum dan melompat masuk ke kursi penumpang.

Oh Baekhyun, apa yang kau perbuat? Berlari ke pelukan lelaki asing yang bahkan baru dua puluh empat jam lalu kukenal. Semoga aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah dan aku lakukan.

:: ::

:: ::

note;

Aku baru tahu kalo Series With Me in Seattle juga banyak yang remake ya? wahhh aku cuma pernah baca Rock With Me Versi Chanbaek, makanya aku pilih opsi cerita lain buat di bikin remakeable...

Jadi, ini di lanjut, jangan?


	3. Chapter 3

Bab 2.

Rumah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan pantai, dan itu menyadarkanku bahwa tempat ini kurang dari seperempat mil dari rumahku. Dia menuntunku, membawaku ke trotoar yang berpagar. Aku hanya bisa melihat satu jalan di depanku, tidak ada pemandangan rumah sama sekali di sekelilingnya.

"Kodenya 112774," dia menuntunku.

"Wow, kau mempercayakan kode pintu gerbangmu padaku?" aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan percakapan di antara kami untuk menutupi kegugupanku sejak datang ke rumah ini. _Akankah dia mengundangku ke dalam? Atau hanya meninggalkanku untuk mengantarnya ke pintu depan?_

"Kau akan kagum pada apa yang aku percayakan padamu, Baekhyun." Aku meliriknya dan menangkap kerutannya. "Inilah aku."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya dan menarik pintu gerbang berbelok ke kiri dan terkesiap pada rumah modern yang indah.

Tidak besar, tapi sederhana, pemandangan dari Sound sangat menakjubkan. Rumah putihnya seperti di bangun khusus di tempat sepi ini, rumahnya bahkan nampak bersinar, jendela-jendela besar, tanaman hydrangea indah berwarna ungu dan biru memagari bagian depan rumah, dan semak-semak yang dipangkas memagari jalan mobil.

"Wow, Chanyeol, ini indah."

"Terima kasih." Aku menangkap kebanggaan disuaranya, dan jelas, dia mencintai rumahnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, sepenuhnya mengerti perasaan itu.

Aku memarkir mobil jadi sisi penumpang menghadap pintu depan dan tidak membuatku bergerak untuk melepas sabuk pengamanku. Chanyeol telah melompat keluar, dan mengejutkanku dengan berjalan di depan mobilku dan membuka pintu mobilku.

"Masuklah." Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku, tapi aku tidak menyambutnya.

"Aku harus pergi…"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau masuk ke dalam." Dia memberikanku seringaian yang menawan, dan sialnya seringaian di bibirnya membuatku meleleh. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu pemandangannya. Mungkin mengajakmu makan malam. Hanya itu, aku janji." Matanya bersinar nakal dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Aku tak mau menolaknya. "Aku tidak menahanmu dari apapun?"

"Tidak, aku laki-laki bebas, Baekhyun. Ayo."

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menyambut tangannya.

Wow. Sengatan listrik dari sentuhannya masih terasa, dan mataku melebar ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan manik hitamnya. Senyumnya menghilang, dan dia menatap intens ke dalam mataku. Dia mencium punggung tanganku, lalu menutup pintu mobil di belakangku dan menuntunku ke pintu rumahnya tanpa melepaskanku, seolah-olah aku akan melarikan diri.

Aku menyukai bagaimana celana jeansnya menggantung di pinggulnya, membentuk pantatnya yang bagus. Kaus putihnya tidak dimasukkan, dan memeluk otot bahu dan lengannya dengan sempurna. Aku ingin memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan hidungku di punggungnya, menghirup aromanya, dan menciumnya di sana di antara tulang belikatnya.

Chanyeol nyaris sempurna. Dia jelas sangat menjaga dirinya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kecil berhadapan dengannya. Dia sepuluh, dan aku beruntung jika aku mendapatkan tujuh setelah aku dikilapkan dan dipoles di salon favoritku. Belum lagi, aku punya pinggul dan pantat dan sedikit tonjolan perut yang sebanyak apapun sit-up dan yoga yang aku lakukan tidak akan menghilangkannya. Aku tau aku tidak gemuk, tapi aku juga bukan super model kurus seperti Luhan.

Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan ukuran tubuhku. Tidak, sampai hari ini. Sampai aku bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan berbalik ke arahku, dan pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat kekuranganku. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan apa yang dia lihat, dan berharap untuk mulai dekat denganku.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebarku ketika melihat rumahnya yang megah. Ruangannya besar, dengan langit-langit tinggi dan dinding warna khaki pucat.

Dinding belakang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca dan pemandangannya adalah Puget Sound. Barang-barangnya besar, dengan warna biru dan putih dan sedikit sentuhan hijau. Aku bisa meringkuk di kursinya dan menatap ke luar sepanjang hari.

Aku berjalan-jalan melalui ruangan, sandalku menggema di lantai kayu yang gelap, dan memandang ke luar jendela sebentar. Matahari hampir tenggelam, di atas gunung, memantul di air biru berombak, dan perahu putih yang indah meluncur dengan anggun. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang masih berada di sisi lain ruangan memperhatikanku, lengannya menyilang di depan. Aku berharap bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dan mencerminkan sikapnya, menyilangkan lenganku di depan, mendorong belahan dadaku naik sedikIt, memperlihatkannya melalui kerah V dari kaus merahku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun."

 _Oh_. Aku menjatuhkan lenganku dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar, jadi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah kananku pada dapur sangat indahnya.

"Kau mempunyai dapur yang hebat."

"Ya." dia menjawab dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol bergerak, perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Tidak ada rasa humor di matanya sekarang, yang ada di sana hanya rasa kelaparan. Kelaparan akan diriku.

Aku tidak dapat bergerak walaupun aku ingin.

"Apakah kau suka memasak?" suaraku menjadi lebih tinggi dari normal dan kegugupan itu kembali, tapi kegugupan ini tidak menakutkan. Aku sudah pasti tidak takut padanya. Aku hanya sedikit terintimidasi olehnya.

"Ya." Dia berkata lagi, dan ketika dia mendekatiku dia mengarahkan jari panjangnya menyusuri pipiku. Aku kesulitan bernapas, tapi aku berusaha menahan tatapan kelamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dapurmu?" bisikku.

"Tidak." Dia balik berbisik.

"Oh." Aku melihat ke bawah mulutnya, dan kembali melihat mata hitamnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara, Baekhyun." Sejak kapan bisikannya jadi sangat seksi? Pangkal pahaku mengencang, dan aku tiba-tiba basah, panas dan terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menggenggam wajahku di antara kedua tangannya, masih menatap mataku intens, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan yang mendalam, atau mungkin dia meminta ijinku? Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan dia dengan perlahan menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Mengusapkan percikan api di sana yang terasa seperti bermenit-menit, hanya ciuman yang menempel padaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggenggam lengan bawahnya dan dia menggeram ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya, merayu bibirku agar terbuka dan menggelitik lidahku dengan lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan, baunya sangat enak, dan lidah berpengalamannya adalah candu yang tak dapatku tolak. Dia memporak porandakan sisi mulutku, menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian menyerang mulutku lagi. Dia menarik ikat rambutku, membebaskan rambut _chesnut_ panjangku di sekitar bahuku dan menenggelamkan tanggannya di dalam rambutku.

"Kau. Sangat. Cantik." Dia menggumam di dalam mulutku, tiap kata di antara ciuman-ciuman manisnya membuatku sepenuhnya mabuk. Aku melarikan tanganku di atas bahunya dan memilin rambutnya dengan jariku dan memegangnya erat.

Oh, laki-laki ini pandai mencium!

Dia memperlambat ciumannya lagi, menangkup wajahku lembut, dan meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman manis di rahang, pipi, hidung, lalu menanamkan bibirnya di dahiku dan mengambil nafas yang sangat dalam. Aku menjalankan tanganku ke bawah bahunya – sialan, dia kencang! – melewati lengan seksinya dan memegang lengan bawahnya, dan aku lebih dari sekedar pusing.

Aku tak ingin dia berhenti.

Ketika pandangan buramku menjadi jelas, Chanyeol bersandar ke belakang, masih menangkup wajahku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Aku ingin melakukannya sepanjang hari."

 _Darimana musik itu datang?_

Aku kemudian menyadari ponselku berdering dari dalam tas, masih tergantung di badanku dan aku memutuskan kontak intim kami untuk mencari dan menemukan ponsel itu. Nada dering Payphone membuat senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Hai Luhan." Aku menyebut nama Luhan lalu melirik padanya ketika dia menaikkan alisnya.

 _"Baek! Kau tidak menjawab pesanku. Kau baik-baik saja?"_ dia terdengar kesal dan aku memutar mataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tak melihat pesanmu. Ponselku ada di dalam tas, mungkin aku tak mendengarnya." Aku melangkah mundur dari Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepalaku. Aku melirik ke arahnya sebentar dan menemukan Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

 _"Apa kau punya rencana makan malam?"_

"Makan malam?"

Chanyeol bersandar dan menggumam di telingaku yang bebas, "Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku – _mengedipkan mata!_ – dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan ku untuk menelepon.

"Um, yeah, aku punya rencana makan malam." Aku mengernyit, membayangkan sebuah makan malam yang menyenangkan.

 _"Oh?"_ bahkan dari suaranya kau tahu, wanita rusa itu sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan selalu khawatir tentangku, dan aku tidak ingin pecakapan ini di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar Adele mulai menyanyi, lalu aku menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan sound system sedang mengutak-atik iPod nya.

" _Yeah,_ kau tahu, ini semua memang sangat tiba-tiba, kenapa kau bertanya tentang makan malam?" Chanyeol berada di dapur sekarang, mengobrak-abrik lemari es, dan aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang bagus pada bokongnya yang tertutup jeans. _Astaga_.

 _"Aku tadi mengundang mu untuk pergi makan malam dengan beberapa teman kerjaku, tapi jika kau sudah punya rencana aku akan melihatmu nanti malam."_ Ada jeda _._ Dan aku tidak mau menyela perkataannya. Lalu dia kembali berbicara, _"Apakah ini si perampok?"_

Aku terkejut. Luhan memang sahabat yang terbaik. _Ayo selesaikan ini Luhan!_ "Mungkin."

" _Keren! Bersenang-senanglah, tetapi tetap hati-hati, ambil gambar jika kau bisa. Sampai jumpa!_ " dia memutus teleponnya dan aku tertawa padanya. Aku selalu suka, Luhan dan sikap riangnya.

"Jadi, itu tadi teman sekamarmu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika dia menuangkan wine putih ke dalam dua gelas. Aku menyesapnya dan terkejut oleh rasanya yang luar biasa.

" _Yeah,_ dia bertanya tentang keadaanku." Aku duduk di bar sarapan berwarna ringan dan membuka pesanku. Aku punya tiga, semuanya dari Luhan.

 _ **\- Hey Baek,ingin pergi makan malam, malam ini?**_

 _ **\- Baek? Hidupkan ponselmu!**_

 _ **\- Baekhyun, aku melakukan reservasi...**_

 _Makan malam?_

 _Oops_. Aku meletakkan iPhone ku di atas konter dan menenggak wine. Chanyeol memperhatikanku.

"Maaf, itu tadi kasar." Aku tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dia sanagt mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku tidak membalas pesannya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak kasar, Baekhyun. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan saus tomat?"

Aku menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Aku punya _affair_ cinta yang lama dengan saus tomat."

"Benarkah?" dia terkekeh lalu menjulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku. "Saus tomat yang beruntung."

Dia berbalik lagi dan mulai mengambil teko, penggorengan dan bahan-bahan dari lemari penyimpanan dan lemari es. Dia terlihat sangat ahli di dapur.

Ketika dia berbalik memulai untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, dia melihatku sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan memberikanku senyum separuh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau sangat ahli di dapur."

"Terima kasih." Dia membungkuk dengan anggun dan membuat ku tertawa.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?"

" _Eommoni_." Dia menuangkan air ke dalam panic untuk dididihkan dan mulai mengiris keju.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Duduklah di sana dan jadilah puteri yang cantik."

Aku merona. "Sungguh, aku ingin membantu."

" _Okay_ , kau iris keju ini dan aku akan mengurus ayamnya."

Aku dengan senang hati membantunya. Meraih sebuah pisau dan mulai bertarung dengan irisan keju sambil mengamati Chanyeol mengelilingi dapur dengan mudah.

Ruangan ini beraroma ayam panggang, membuat mulutku berair. Chanyeol pindah di belakangku dan meletakkan lengannya di sekelilingku, memeriksa kejunya, tanpa benar-benar menyentuhku.

Kulitku terasa terbakar. _Sentuh aku! Pegang aku!_ Benakku berteriak, mengeluh dan memohon. Tapi dia tidak sedikitpun menyentuhku, sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia telah beranjak dan tubuhku hampir bergetar karena sangat membutuhkan sentuhannya.

Aku tidak ingat jika pernah merasakan ketertarikan secara fisik dengan seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Ini sedikit mengerikan, tapi ini juga menyenangkan.

" _Okay_ , aku pikir kita sudah hampir siap untuk menyajikan. Bisakah kau menyaring pasta ini?" aku dengan senang hati membantunya ketika dia menyelesaikan sausnya, dan perut ku keroncongan.

 _Mmmm…. Seorang laki-laki yang bisa memasak!_

Chanyeol menumpuk piring, dan alat makan berwarna perak, serta serbet bermotif cantik di keuda tangannya. "Mari makan di luar, sambil menikmati pemandangan."

"Ide yang bagus." Aku tersenyum ketika kami menyajikan makanan-makanan itu, memegang wine dan menuju ke beranda. Ruangan makan di luar sangat mengagumkan. Warnanya hangat dengan merah dan coklat, meja dengan enam kursi, dan ada pemanggang _stainless_ yang besar dengan konter dapur di luar ruangan, lemari es dan wastafel.

Kami duduk dan kegugupanku dari ciuman lezat kami sebelumnya sudah hilang, aku hanya merasakan lapar.

"Lapar?" tanyanya, membaca pikiranku.

"Sangat!"

"Aku tahu."

Aku mengambil satu gigitan dan memejamkan mataku.

"Mmmmm… ini sangat enak."

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan serbet dan tertawa. Chanyeol menatapku geli dan dia menyeringai, meminum winenya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Jadi," aku menyendok lagi. "Ibumu mengajarimu memasak?"

"Yeah, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa semua anaknya harus bisa memberi makan diri mereka sendiri setelah kami meninggalkan sarang." Aku memperhatikannya menusuk daging ayam dengan garpu.

"Berapa jumlah saudaramu?"

"Aku punya satu saudara laki-laki dan satu saudara perempuan."

"Kakak, adik?" tanyaku. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini pandai memasak.

"Kakak perempuan, adik laki-laki."

"Dan, apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Kyungsoo, kakakku, adalah seorang editor untuk _Seattle Magazine_." Mata Chanyeol terlihat bangga. "Hansol menyingkirkan kuliahnya untuk menjadi penangkap ikan di Alaska."

"Ku asumsikan kau tidak menyetujuinya?" ku naikkan alisku padanya ketika aku menyesap wine.

"Dia masih muda. Aku kira itu bagus ketika dia menaburkan gandum liarnya sekarang (melakukan banyak hal menarik ketika masih muda)." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Orang tuamu?" aku suka mendengarkan dia membicarakan keluarganya. Sangat jelas dia sangat mencintai mereka.

"Mereka tinggal di Redmond. Ayahku adalah orang Korea pertama yang bekerja untuk Microsoft dan Ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang selalu setia mengikuti suaminya kemanapun. Mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Seattle sejak aku masih dalam kandungan." Dia melirik ke piring kosongku.

"Itu tadi sangat enak, terima kasih." Aku bersandar di kursi dan meregangkan kakiku.

"Sama-sama." Dia terlihat sangat muda dengan senyum malu-malunya. "Kau ingin lagi?"

"Oh tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Kutepuk perutku dan memandang keluar ke arah air. "Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah."

"Ya." Aku melihatnya, dan dia memandangku. Pipiku memanas.

"Kau sangat pandai memuji."

"Kau mudah untuk dipuji."

Aku menyeringai. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan meraih punggung tanganku untuk di kecup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku sejak ciuman – _mengencangkan paha_ – itu dan aku mendesah akan sentuhan panasnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?"

Aku tertegun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menarikku keluar dari rasa ketidakamananku, karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada orang lain. Aku mengangkat bahu, aku pikir aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Kau pikir aku bahagia."

Dia mengernyit atas jawabanku tapi tidak menekanku. "Ya."

"Aku berharap aku punya kamera." Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku mengatakannya dengan keras dan aku merasa dia menegang di sampingku.

"Mengapa?" suaranya dingin, dan seketika tatapan matanya membuatku membeku. _Apa dia akan berubah seperti ini jika aku menyinggung tentang kameraku?_

"Karena pemandangan ini." Aku menunjuk air. Aku mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Ini bisa membuat gambar yang sangat indah."

Dia terlihat lebih santai lagi di sampingku. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kamu akan bisa mengambil gambarnya."

"Masih akan ada 'suatu hari' lagi." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersenyum padaku juga.

"Suatu hari." Dia mengatakannya lagi dan aku merasa pusing. Aku sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus melalui terasnya. Senja telah datang, langit berwarna ungu dan oranye, dan menjadi dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sedikit kedinginan, tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam."

"Aku akan segera kembali." Bersamaan dengan itu dia berdiri dan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor.

"Hey, aku akan membersihkannya. Kau sudah memasak."

"Tidak akan. Kau tamuku, Baekhyun. Selain itu, aku punya pengurus rumah tangga yang akan melakukan itu semua besok pagi. Duduklah. Tinggal di sini." Dia mengunciku dengan tatapan yang serius, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia sangat _bossy_. Ku pikir aku menyukainya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk bertingkah seperti bos denganku sebelumnya.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku mendengar suara iPod berubah dari Adele menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan melankolis dan beberapa waktu sesudahnya dia kembali dengan sebuah selimut hijau yang mewah dan iPhone ku.

"Lampu ponselmu tadi berkedip, aku pikir kau mungkin ingin mengeceknya." Dia memberikan ponselku, tapi sebelum aku bisa melihatnya dia memegang tanganku. "Ikut denganku."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hanya di sana." Dia menunjuk kursi empuk mewah dekat dengan tepian teras.

Aku meraih tangannya dan dia memimpin kemudian mendudukkanku, tenggelam ke dalam bantal. Dia duduk di sampingku dan membungkus kami berdua dengan selimut. Lengannya melingkar di sekitarku.

"Ini terlalu cepat." Aku bergerak untuk melihat ke dalam mata hitamnya, tidak yakin berada di lengannya seperti ini, terasa sangat nyaman meskipun sangat cepat untuk sentuhan ini, walaupun sebenarnya secepatnya aku ingin berada di sini.

"Kita hanya akan duduk bersandar mengagumi pemandangan, Baekhyun." Dia mendorongku lebih dekat dengannya, menjalankan tangannya di sisi tubuhku dan aku bersandar di bahunya. Aku teringat ponsel di tanganku dan aku mengeluarkannya dari selimut untuk membacanya, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Hey cantik, ada rencana malam ini?**_

Itu temanku Lee, dan sementara kami tidak melakukan hubungan seks beberapa waktu ini, kadang-kadang, jika kami sedang mabuk atau kesepian, kami menikmatinya. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya selama beberapa minggu, dan tentunya sekarang, ketika aku meringkuk di lengan laki-laki seksi ini dia mengirimiku pesan.

 _Sial, sial, sial._

Chanyeol menegang di sampingku, dan aku menunduk tapi menekan balas, masih tidak menyembunyikan ini dari matanya. Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan.

 _ **Yeah, aku ada acara. Maaf.**_

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah di sampingku dan aku tahu dia marah. _Sial_.

Lee membalas sangat cepat.

 _ **Besok?**_

 _ **Maaf Lee, aku tidak tertarik.**_

 _ **Okay, bye Baekkie.**_

Aku menaruh ponsel di sakuku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali di lengan Chanyeol, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? Dia mendengus dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama.

Akhirnya aku menatapnya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Um, aku tak tahu. Hanya memastikan."

Dua kata terakhir adalah bisikan. Dia terlihat marah padaku, tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku mengatakan pada seseorang untuk menjauh!

Tiba-tiba dia bergerak dan mengambil iPhone nya dari saku. "Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Aku terkejut dan memandang lebar padanya, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku menyebutkan nomorku, dan dia dengan cepat mengetikkan nomor di layarnya. "Apa nama margamu?"

"Byun" Dia telah selesai memprogram nama dan nomorku ke dalam ponselnya dan aku menutup mataku, menghirup aromanya sementara dia melanjutkan menggesek _gadget_ nya.

Ponselku berdengung di sakuku.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku dan mengeluarkannya dari selimut. "Ya ampun, lihat ini, aku mendapatkan pesan! Kira-kira siapa ya?" aku mengedipkan bulu mataku dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Mungkin kau harus mengeceknya."

"Oh! Ide yang bagus." Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeser panah di bawah layar, menghidupkan ponsel dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku ingin menjerit seperti anak sekolah, tapi yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum simpel dan membuka pesan.

 _ **Hey Baekhyun, simpan nomor ini. Kau akan sering melihatnya. -Chanyeol Park-**_

Aku meringis, dan menyimpan nomor dan namanya di ponselku.

"Jadi," senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya dan dia menjadi serius lagi. Aku menarik diriku menjauh ke belakang, keluar dari dekapannyanya, dan memutar tubuhku menghadap padanya, kakiku diselipkan di bawah lututku satunya, mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk percakapan yang serius.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," dia menatapku hati-hati dan aku merasakan sebuah peringatan. "Siapa Lee?"

"Hanya teman." Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar pesan seorang teman, Baekhyun. Aku laki-laki, aku tahu perbedaannya."

Aku merunduk dan menghindari tatapan matanya yang gelap.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya tajam dan aku melemparkan mataku kembali padanya.

"Dia hanya teman, Chanyeol. Ya, memang ada hubungan fisik dengannya di masa lalu, tapi itu sudah lama."

"Berapa lama?"

"Berbulan-bulan."

"Berapa bulan?"

"Sejak musim gugur terakhir."

"Apakah ada orang lain?"

"Mengapa ini menjadi urusanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah perempuan pertama yang aku bawa ke rumahku dan semua yang dapat aku pikirkan adalah tubuh indahmu di atas ranjangku. Lalu bercinta denganmu sampai tidak sadar. Aku harus tahu apakah ada persaingan. Aku tidak berbagi, Baekhyun." Matanya terbakar, bibir indahnya terbuka ketika dia bernafas dengan berat, dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, dan menutupnya kembali. _Ya Tuhan, dia ingin bercinta denganku._

 _Well_ , kembali padamu, laki-laki _bossy_.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berbagi menyiratkan aku telah menjadi milikmu, Chanyeol- _sshi_."

"Bukankah begitu?" bisiknya.

Ini keterlaluan. Aku mengenal seorang laki-laki kurang dari 24 jam dan dia ingin mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya! Sebagian dari diriku meneriakkan Ya! Tapi dari sisi normal dari dalam diriku meneriakkan kata Tidak!

Aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhku.

"Lihat, Chanyeol…." Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sisiku, tangan kuatnya berada di dagu ku mengunci tatapan mataku padanya. Dia membuatku kembali tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _please_." Sentuhannya sangat lembut, tapi tatapannya tajam, dan menenggelamkanku ke arah yang aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Tidak ada lelaki lain." Aku berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dan bibirnya berada di bibirku, thanya sebuah sentuhan awalnya, bukan gairah yang aku idamkan, bibirnya sangat lembut dan empuk, seperti dia sedang menghafalkan setiap sudut mulutku dengan bibirnya. Dia melepaskan daguku, membungkus rambutku dengan tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain berada di sekitar punggungku dan dia menarikku, tubuhku membentur tubuhnya. Aku mengerang rendah di tenggorokanku.

Dada dan perutnya sangat kencang.

Ku arahkan lenganku di sekelilingnya dan menariknya ke arahku, tanganku memegang punggungnya.

Dengan berani, aku mengatupkan gigiku di bibir bawahnya dan mengisapnya perlahan ke dalam mulutku. Matanya terbuka perlahan, bertemu dengan mataku, dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, memainkannya dengan irama yang indah. Kami terengah-engah, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak ke atas ke bawah mengusap punggungnya, merasakan kerasnya otot ketika dia bergerak denganku.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah punggungku dan dia menggenggamnya erat sambil menggigit sisi mulutku turun ke leherku.

"Ya ampun," aku menyandarkan dahiku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di leherku.

"Kau punya pantat yang bagus, Baek." dia memelukku lebih erat dan aku merasakan ereksinya di perutku. Aku menjalankan jari-jari ku ke pantatnya.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Chanyeol." Suaraku terdengar berat, dan dia menarik dirinya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan keinginan dan aku tahu itu juga mencerminkan keinginanku.

 _Sial, aku menginginkan laki-laki ini_.

Lengan kami masih bertautan satu sama lain, saling menyentuh tubuh bagian bawah kami. Aku meremasnya lagi dan menjalankan jari-jariku pelan di bawah kaus nya hingga di kulitnya dan aku tersenyum ketika dia melenguh.

Mata hitam indahnya melihatku dan aku mendorong jari-jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, menjalankanya hingga di bagian depan celana jeans nya.

Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggamku, tidak mengalihkan matanya dariku. Dia membawa kedua tanganku ke atas, ke bibirnya dan mencium setiap jariku, kemudian mundur dan melepaskanku. Udara dingin seakan menamparku, dan aku mengernyit dalam kebingungan dan frustasi merasa ditolak.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" aku mendengar kesakitan di suaraku, dan aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku.

"Baek, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti…." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi dia mundur ke belakang dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan seperti menyerah.

"Chanyeol…."

"Baekhyun, pelan-pelan."

 _Bukankah ini yang laki-laki inginkan?_

"Jika kau telah mengubah pemikiranmu tentangku…." Dia kembali berada di depanku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tangannya meraih wajahku dan membuatku melihat ke dalam matanya, dan emosi yang asing masih ada di sana.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Aku tidak mengubah pemikiranku. Aku menginginkanmu. Kau cantik, pintar dan seksi, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini terlalu cepat."

"Aku bingung," aku menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hey," aku menatapnya lagi, dan dia tersenyum padaku, menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. "Pelan-pelan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu 'pelan', Chanyeol."

Dia mengernyit dan berbisik. "Aku juga tidak, jadi kita akan belajar bersama."

Aku sangat frustasi, tubuhku menginginkannya, tapi kata-katanya memabukkanku.

"Jadi, tidak ada seks? Sama sekali?" aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Tidak malam ini," dia berkata dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam, mencium dahiku dan mengambil tanganku. Aku meraih selimut dan kami kembali ke dalam. Musiknya masih terdengar. Dia mengambil selimut dari tanganku dan melemparnya ke sofa biru di samping kananku. "Maukah kau berkeliling?"

Aku masih mengerutkan dahi dengan komentar tidak ada seks, tapi ide melihat-lihat rumahnya menaikkan mood ku dan aku mengangguk.

Dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku.

"Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, Byun Baekhyun- _sshi_ , kami senang anda bergabung bersama dengan tur kami."

Aku tertawa pada suara pemandu wisatanya dan merasa sedikit santai. Sepertinya, dia selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatku tertawa.

"Kau telah melihat dapur."

"Aku suka dapurnya."

Dia tersenyum dan menarikku turun ke lorong dan menuju ruang rias dan kamar tidur cadangan. Di ujung lorong ada pintu lain yang tertutup, tapi dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Hanya gudang untuk saat ini."

Dia memimpinku kembali ke ruangan besar dan naik melalui tangga menuju loteng yang luas yang dia gunakan sebagai ruang TV, dengan furniture yang mewah. TV layar datar yang menempel di dinding sangat besar. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" dia melihat ke arah TV dan aku terkekeh.

"Kau dan TV besarmu."

Dia tertawa kecil dan membimbingku menuju kamar tidur lain dan kamar mandi.

Di seberang loteng, adalah kamar utama, dengan jendela-jendela raksasa yang menampilkan pemandangan. Kamar itu sangat luas, dengan _furniture_ berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang besar, dan aksen hijau, biru dan khaki. Ini sangat terasa nyaman.

Kamar mandinya sangat cantik, dengan tub berbentuk telur yang luas dan terpisah dari shower yang bisa jadi menjadi ruangan ini sendiri.

Aku terkesiap senang ketika dia menunjukkan padaku lemari besarnya.

"Perempuan dan lemarinya," dia tertawa padaku, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Lemari yang luas dan rapi adalah teman bagi setiap wanita."

"Ya." Dia menyetujuinya dan meremas tanganku, kemudian membimbingku kembali ke kamar tidur dan turun ke ruang besar.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, dan sebelum aku bisa mengubah pikiranku, aku menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan membungkus lenganku di sekeliling pinggangnya, menautkan jari-jari kecil ku di punggungnya, dan kemudian memeluknya. Lengannya berada di pundakku dan dia menciumi rambutku, menghirup aromanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Aku menggumam di dadanya.

"Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk turnya."

Aku merasakan senyumannya di kepalaku. "Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk nomor ponselmu."

Dia terkekeh dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Aku menyarankanmu untuk sering menghubungi nomorku."

"Akan kulakukan." Aku menarik lepas lengannya dan mengambil tasku. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan mulai berpikir jernih kembali. Jika berada di dekatnya otakku terasa tidak bisa bekerja dengan semestinya. Pria seksi ini punya sejuta mantra untuk menghipnotisku.

Dia berjalan di belakangku menuju mobilku, menarik keluar foto-fotonya dan membawanya ke dalam, kemudian kembali dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Hubungi aku ketika kau sampai rumah dengan selamat." Bayangan lampu rumahnya bermain di wajahnya, lampu itu berefleksi di mata indahnya. Mata hitamnya lebih bersinar dibanding pertama kali kita bertemu.

" _Okay_ , Tuan Suka Memerintah." Aku terkekeh padanya.

"Suka memerintah?" dia mengerutkan bibirnya seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian menyeringai.

"Mungkin sedikit suka memerintah."

Dia membungkuk dan menyentuhku, hanya bibirnya, menyapukannya dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, cantik."

"Selamat malam." _Ya ampun!_ Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Aku bersyukur masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menaiki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia berjalan ke ambang pintu dan melambai ke arahku ketika aku melalui trotoarnya.

:: :: ::

Aku menyampirkan tasku di meja samping pintu depanku, melempar kunci di kotak kunci dan mencari ponselku. Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi ketika aku menyetir, dan aku tahu pasti dari siapa.

"Baek, apakah itu kau?" aku mendengar ketukan stiletto Luhan pada lantai kayu di antara ruang keluarga dan serambi.

"Yeah, aku pulang."

 _-_ _ **Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ku mohon kabari aku ketika kau sampai rumah. – Chanyeol**_

Aku tersenyum dan ingin melompat karena bahagia.

" _Well_ , aku kira itu berjalan dengan baik?" Luhan berkacak pinggang, dan kepala pirangnya miring dengan sebuah senyum di wajah indahnya. Dia masih mengenakan gaun warna _cranberry_ dan hak tinggi, rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang.

"Oh yeah, itu berjalan dengan baik."

"Jadi, bukan sepenuhnya perampok, huh?"

"Bukan," aku terkikik. "Dia sangat baik. Dan, Ya Tuhan, Luhan, dia hot."

Aku khawatir dengan kata-kataku, tapi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Dia cocok denganmu, Baek."

aku mengernyit ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau selalu saja kurang percaya diri. Kau juga hot, Baek. Jalani saja. Dia beruntung karena kau tertarik padanya. Kita berdua tahu itu hal yang jarang terjadi."

"Ya, itu yang membuatku khawatir juga."

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang _happy hour_ , dan bagaimana dia seperti tidak nyaman bersama ku, tapi ketika kami berada di rumahnya dia bisa sangat rileks. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang ciuman terbaik sepanjang masa, dan matahari terbenam. Luhan mendengarkan dengan sabar, tidak menyela, atau terkikik geli atau melompat seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang baik, Baekhyun. Jangan menyangkal hal itu. Nikmati saja, sungguh." Aku bersandar padanya dan tiba-tiba ingin menangis, memalukan. Luhan selalu mempunyai sisi di mana aku sangat ingin selalu bersandar padanya. Dia lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dia sudah seperti keluargaku.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi."

Dia melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Oh, aku mempunyai firasat tidak akan lama lagi kalian pasti bertemu. _Oho.._ sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta." _Inilah Luhan yang aku kenal!_

Aku terkekeh dan melepas sepatuku. "Aku ingin tidur. Ini hari yang sangat sibuk."

" _Okay_ , selamat malam, manis." Dia memelukku lagi, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sebelum aku datang.

Aku berlari ke atas menuju kamar mandiku. Aku membersihkan _make up_ ku, menggosok gigi dan melihat diriku di kaca. Aku menyentuh bibirku.

Masih sangat berbekas karena ciuman Chanyeol. Aku melihat diriku sendiri pada cermin di hadapanku, pipiku merona hingga ke telinga, dan mata cokelatku sama berbinar seperti milik Chanyeol. Rambut gelapku, yang aku sanggul ke atas semuanya acak-acakan dan terlihat seksi.

Kemudian aku teringat komentarnya tentang pantatku, aku berbalik dan memandangnya, mempelajarinya dengan baik. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa pantatku ini terlalu besar, terlalu bulat dan menonjol.

Yeah, aku memang mempunyai pantat yang bulat. Karena pujiannya, aku pikir Chanyeol menyukai pantat yang bulat. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, lalu mulai melucuti pakaianku, mematikan lampu dan melompat ke ranjang untuk membalas pesannya.

 _ **\- Tidak, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku mempunyai hari yang baik, meskipun hampir dirampok. Aku sudah sampai di rumah dan dengan selamat berada di ranjang. – Baek**_

Aku tersenyum senang karena merasa berhasil menggodanya dengan pesanku, kemudian aku merebahkan kepalaku di bantal. Beberapa detik kemudian ada notifikasi masuk.

 _ **\- Senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Apa rencanamu untuk besok?**_

 _Oh my!_ Aku dengan cepat menekan tombol balas.

 _ **\- Tidak ada sesi untuk besok, aku berpikir untuk pergi mengambil beberapa foto di Air Terjun Snoqualmie. Apa rencanamu? -**_

Aku melirik ponselku sampai aku mendengar suara notifikasi.

 _ **\- Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? -**_

Sangat percaya diri, bukankah begitu? Aku tertawa dan berbalik ke samping ketika memikirkan balasan apa yang harus aku ketik.

 _ **\- Apa akan baik-baik saj? Aku akan membawa kamera, dan aku tahu bagaimana emosinya dirimu saat melihat kamera berada di sekelilingmu. -**_

Aku terkikik geli, berpikir kalau aku sedikit cerdas dan lucu ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dan itu dirinya.

"Hai."

 _"Aku pikir kau telah memaafkanku atas kejadian pagi tadi." Dia terdengar frustasi._

 _Apa ini….._

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bercanda, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku, ku kira pesan bukan cara yang bagus untuk menggoda." Aku menutup mataku. Sedikit menyesal. Ternyata bercanda dengan kata-kata kamera bisa sangat membuatnya sensitive.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam. _"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu besok?"_

Sial, suaranya seksi dan terdengar penuh harapan. _Siapa diriku untuk mengatakan tidak?_

"Aku akan sangat senang dengan rencana itu. Bisakah jika jam 10:00 am?"

 _"Aku bisa."_ Dia terdengar lega, desahan leganya membuat dadaku berdebar lebih cepat dua kali lipat.

"Aku akan mengirimu pesan alamatku."

 _"Okay."_ Dia menghela nafas. _"Jadi kau ada di ranjang?"_

Aku tersenyum dan merebahkan badanku. "Ya. Kau?"

 _"Aku juga."_

"Kita melewati hari yang panjang." Aku membayangkan dirinya berada di ranjangnya yang luas dan luar biasa, tanpa busana, berbaring di bawah selimut, membayangkannya membuat mulutku tiba-tiba mengering.

 _"Ya."_ Aku mendengar suara berisik ketika dia bergerak di ranjangnya.

"Aku harap kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

 _"Aku juga."_ Dari suaranya, aku bisa melihat sebuah senyuman lebar dan jenaka tapi terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin malam?"

Ada jeda panjang dan sangat sunyi. Aku pikir panggilannya telah berakhir.

"Chanyeol?"

 _"Aku di sini."_ Dia menghela nafas lagi lalu berkata, _"Aku hanya tidak membutuhkan banyak tidur. Bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau bangun terlalu pagi hari ini?"_

Aku tidak sepenuhnya puas dengan jawabannya, tapi biarkan saja. "Aku menderita insomnia beberapa tahun ini. Aku biasanya hanya tidur beberapa jam di sini dan di sana."

 _"Itu sangat menyebalkan."_ Aku mendengar helaan napasnya lagi. Dan itu membuatku gemetar.

"Ya, tapi aku dapat mengambil keuntungan dari sinar matahari pagi."

" _Kau itu seorang work-a-holic, bukan begitu, Baekhyun?"_ aku pikir dia tertawa padaku!

"Tidak, aku hanya menikmati apa yang aku lakukan."

 _"Dan apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur malam ini?"_

 _Astaga! Dia sangat pinta mengganti topic pembicaraan!_

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol." Senyum di suaraku.

 _"Mimpi indah, Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."_ Dia memutus panggilannya dan kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian ada pesan yang masuk.

 _ **\- Tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihatmu besok pagi, dan suatu hari melihat apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur. -**_

Oh, aku menjentikkan kukuku di kepala ketika aku mengatakan dia sangat manis.

 _ **\- Ada kata-kata "suatu hari" lagi! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk besok. Tidur nyenyak malam ini, Tampan, kau membutuhkan itu. xoxo -**_

Untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari dua tahun aku tidur dengan cepat, mendapatkan mimpi indah, dan bangun ketika matahari telah tinggi.

Sial aku terlambat!

Note;

Jadi sebenarnya ada yang nanya, ini repost atau enggak kah? Ini bukan repost say. Aku ngeremake novelnya _mbak_ Kristen Proby. Dan cuma mengganti nama karakternya dan beberapa bagian yang membuatnya lebih terasa Asia, walaupun latarnya aku buat orisinil, di Seattle. Karena ini seriesnya With Me in Seattle, jadi ada yang mau aku buat remake-an serie yang lain? Aku belum bisa janji ya. Aku punya sih pdf semua seriesnya, tinggal aku copas dan edit ulang yang kira-kira bisa 400k halaman bahkan lebih. _Bayangin deh!_

Sebelumnya aku pernah baca Senpai Bedebah Kecil ngeremake Rock With Me versi Chanbaek, dan itu nge _feel_ banget. Chanyeol emang pantes banget jadi anak band yang romatis kalo lagi jatuh cinta sama cewek yang _chic_ dan super judes kayak Baekhyun di ff itu. Tapi kalo remake-an yang lain aku belum ngecek

Bener juga kata salah satu reviewer yang bilang, _karena novelnya bagus jadi banyak yang remake_ … aku setuju… mungkin ada puluhan atau ratusan author yang ngeremake ini novel dengan berbagai OTP, karena lur yang seksi dan super romantis.

Jadi…

Lanjut, _jangan?_

Chapie depan ada NCnya loh, kalo di lanjut itu mah. *winkeu*


	4. Chapter 4

_Sial! Aku terlambat!_

Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan sampai di sini untuk menjemputku, dan aku masih berlari-lari kecil di dalam rumah, menyambar peralatan kameraku, tas selempang dan sandal. Aku mengumpulkan rambutku ke atas dan mengikatnya sembarangan ketika bel berbunyi.

 _Sial!_

"Hey!" aku tersenyum ketika membuka pintu, lalu aku terpana melihat penampilannya. Rambut pirang gelapnya masih basah sehabis mandi dan terlihat acak-acakan, tapi tetap terlihat luar biasa, dia memakai t-shirt abu-abu yang simpel dengan kaca mata yang menggantung di kerah bajunya, dan celana _cargo_ berwarna khaki.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Mata hitamnya berbinar ketika dia tersenyum padaku. "Hai, cantik. Kau terlihat mempesona dengan baju merah."

Aku rasa pipiku memanas. Aku suka atasan merah tanpa lengan yang kupakai sekarang, dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana pendek jeans yang pas di bagian belakang tubuhku. Hanya untuknya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hampir," aku mundur, mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku sedikit terlambat. Pagi yang sibuk, tapi aku hampir selesai."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" dia mengernyit ke arahku.

"Kebalikan, sebenarnya. Aku tidur terlalu nyenyak, hampir terlambat untuk yoga, dan harus melakukan beberapa tugas." Aku mengambil tas kameraku dan menyambar tas selempangku dari meja di samping pintu. _Aku benci merasa berantakan!_

Chanyeol mengambil tas kamera dariku, menyampirkan di bahunya, dan aku menyeringai ke arahnya, berterimakasih. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidur nyenyak?"

"Sangat, terimakasih."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling rumah, tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kita segera berangkat. Siang sedkit cuaca dan cahayanya akan kurang bagus. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

"Tentu, ayo."

Aku bersiul ketika melihat mobil _Lexus sporty_ dengan bak terbuka terparkir di jalan masuk rumahku. Dia menaruh tas kameraku di kursi kecil di belakang lalu membukakan pintu untukku dengan seringaian lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Mobil yang bagus."

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus untuk berkendara."

"Terdengar menyenangkan untukku." Jok kulitnya rendah dan lembut membuatku sedikit terkesan. Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus.

Sebelum terlalu lama, kami meluncur di jalan bebas hambatan melewati Seattle dan menuju luar kota di Interstate 90. Mobil ini melaju cepat dan halus.

Matahari bersinar hangat, angin semilir, dan Chanyeol memutar lagu Maroon 5. Tidak perlu berbincang, kami hanya menikmati suasana masing-masing, dan aku mencoba untuk bersandar di jok dan menikmati kerimbunan, pemandangan hijau di sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju air terjun.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat hapal jalan menuju Air Terjun _Snoqualmie_ , dan ketika kita hampir sampai dia memelankan suara musik, lalu meletakkan tangannya di paha kiriku. Hanya sentuhan kecil membuat libidoku naik, dan aku menarik nafas untuk meredakan debaran jantungku.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya." Ayo bertanya mengalihkan reaksi tubuhku yang selalu berlebihan jika disentuh olehnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. "Ya, orang tuaku sering mengajak kami ke sini ketika kami masih kecil untuk piknik atau sekedar jalan-jalan."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan tas kameraku di dalam mobil? Aku akan membawa kameranya saja."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menutup atasnya."

Chanyeol dengan sabar menungguku mengumpulkan apa yang kuperlukan keluar dalam tas, lalu menutup atap mobilnya, menguncinya dan kami pergi, menyusuri jembatan menuju hotel dan akses ke air terjun dimana turis bisa ber _ooh, aah_ ketika melihat keindahannya.

Aku menyelempangkan kamera di leherku dan memeriksa pengaturannya ketika berjalan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi fotografer?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia memperhatikanku dengan intens ketika menyesuaikan pengaturan.

"Seumur hidupku, sebenarnya. Ayahku membelikanku kamera digital ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal yang lainnya." Ingatan itu membawa senyuman di wajahku dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengingatnya. Aku terkenang saat pertama kali _Appa_ -ku dengan senyuman teduhnya menyembunyikan kotak kamera di belakang punggungnya untuk mengejutkanku.

"Dia pasti sangat bangga padamu," dia menggumam.

Dan seketika saja, rasa sakit akan kehilangannya kembali menghujam ingatanku. Kehilangan harta karunku yang berharga. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ibu dan ayahku terbunuh hampir tiga tahun yang lalu." _Brengsek, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!_

"Sial, Baek, maafkan aku." Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya, memegangku erat, kameraku menggantung di antara kami, dan aku malu karena merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada datarnya yang keras dan mendongak melihat wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. tolong, jangan bersedih hari ini."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya penuh dengan kasih sayang, dia membuatku nyaman dengan tatapan hangatnya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa besalah padaku.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Aku menangkup pipinya di tanganku dan dia mencium telapak tanganku.

"Oke." Dia melepaskanku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke air terjun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena air terjun itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan besar.

Aku memandang ke arahnya, dan dia masih terlihat murung, kerutan kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, bergembiralah. Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku senang kau berada di sini."

Dia melihat ke dalam mataku lagi dan memberikan senyum separuhnya. Aku bersantai sejenak, senang karena _mood_ sudah membaik dan mengangkat kameraku ketika kami berbelok di tikungan untuk melihat air terjun.

"Aku sangat senang tidak ada orang lain di sini hari ini," aku mencoba untuk mengubah topik.

"Aku terkejut tidak ada orang di sini." Balasnya.

" _Well_ , musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, dan ini di pertengahan minggu, jadi kupikir kita mempunyai tempat yang sepenuhnya untuk kita." Aku mulai mengambil foto.

Chanyeol mundur ke belakang dan melihat aku bekerja. Aku bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mendapatkan _angle_ yang berbeda, berhenti hanya untuk menyesuaikan pengaturanku dan mengambil gambar bunga, jaring laba-laba dan hal lainnya yang terlihat oleh mataku.

Pohon-pohon mulai untuk berubah warna, jadi aku mengarahkan kameraku ke atas dan mengambil foto dari pohon-pohon itu juga.

"Siap untuk melanjutkan?" aku melihat ke arahnya. "Ku harap, aku tidak membuatmu bosan."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya dan dia menyandar di sebuah pagar. Dia terlihat santai, tapi matanya melihatku dengan intens.

"Melihatmu tidak akan pernah membosankan, Baekhyun."

 _Oh._

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan meraih tanganku, mencium ruas-ruas jariku, sebelum membimbingku lebih jauh ke jalan yang becek untuk mendapatkan jepretan di bawah air terjun. Dia mundur lagi dan membiarkanku bekerja. Aku merasakan matanya mengikutiku ketika aku bergerak, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit aku terpesona dengan jepretan yang sudah aku ambil.

"Oke, aku pikir ini sudah bisa dibungkus."

Aku berputar menemukan matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Apa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

" _Well,_ " aku memeriksa kameraku. "Aku sudah mengambil hampir empat ratus foto. Aku yakin pasti ada beberapa foto bagus di antaranya."

"Aku yakin akan sangat indah."

Aku meringis dan memasang penutup lensa, hati-hati untuk tidak mengarahkan padanya, dan membiarkan kamera jatuh di pinggulku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak suka diambil fotonya, tapi aku bisa menghargai itu. Kuharap aku bisa berbicara untuk berpose untukku. Akan menjadi sebuah mahakarya jika dia mau diambil gambarnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya ketika kami mendaki jalan setapak kembali ke mobil. Dia berada di sampingku, tangannya berada di punggung bagian bawahku.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka jika gambarmu di ambil?" matanya bertemu denganku, lalu dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh, tapi aku dapat melihat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lihat aku." Aku berkata dengan lembut, dan tersenyum.

Mata hitam lebarnya bertemu dengan mataku, seperti berkata dia sulit untuk memberi sebuah keputusan dengan ekspresi itu.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku."

Kami berhenti di jalan setapak, saling memandang, dan karena tanah yang tidak rata mataku hampir sejajar dengan matanya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan dia menelan ludah, terlihat dia akan mengakui sesuatu. Perutku mengepal. _Katakan padaku!_

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan segera menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

Aku mengernyit, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berbisik, "Hanya bagian dari phobiaku akan keramaian. Apa aku terlihat bodoh? Pasti iya, aku tahu."

Aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, tapi dia melepaskan tanganku di bahunya, mengaitkan jarinya denganku dan meletakkan lengan kami di sekitar punggungku, menarikku lebih dekat.

Dia menggosokkan hidungnya di atas hidungku, mata hitamnya menatapku intens.

"Aku baru saja berpikir tentang menciummu sepanjang hari."

"Sedikit berpikir dan lakukan lebih." Aku terkejut dengan respon lancangku, atau aku bisa merasakan degupan jantungku seakan-akan ingin mematahkan tulang rusukku. Debarannya keras sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum di bibirku, dan menyapuku dalam ciuman panas dan kuat. Dia membebaskan tanganku dan menemukan pantatku seperti yang dia lakukan di malam sebelumnya. Aku menggenggam wajahnya di tanganku, menyentuhnya, dan hanya seperti itu lalu aku terasa hilang di dalam dirinya.

Mulutnya sangat ahli! Dia mengecap bibirku, dan lidahnya bergerak dengan lembut dan sabar di mulutku. Aku mengerang dan mendorong tanganku ke dalam rambutnya, mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Permisi!"

Aku melirik ke belakang dan melihat sekumpulan pendaki hendak melewati jalan setapak. _Oops!_ Chanyeol tertawa dan menarikku ke samping jalan agar mereka bisa turun ke jalurnya.

"Aku kira kita baru saja dipergoki." Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku, menyelipkan untaian rambut ke belakang cuping telingaku dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku pikir begitu," aku terkekeh, dan kami melanjutkan pendakian menuju mobil seksinya.

"Kau membawa makanan?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di suaraku ketika Chanyeol menarik pendingin kecil dan selimut keluar dari kotak di belakang mobil. Aku mengemasi kameraku dan bersandar di mobil.

Dia memberikan senyum malu-malunya. "Ya, aku menyiapkan makan siang. Aku tahu tempat kecil yang bagus di atas jalan setapak itu untuk bersantai sejenak. Kuharap itu tidak apa-apa? Katamu kau tidak mempunyai sesi hari ini."

"Terdengar bagus untukku, aku kelaparan."

"Bagus. Kemarilah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan mengarahkanku ke jalan setapak yang lain. Pohon-pohon dan pakis tumbuh rimbun di sekitar kami, tidak membiarkan terlalu banyak sinar matahari masuk. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, jalurnya semakin jelas.

Disana ada padang rumput yang indah dengan rumput hijau yang tinggi. Sebuah pohon oak yang tinggi dan rimbun tumbuh tegak di tengahnya. Pohon itu sangat besar, cabang-cabang hijaunya menyediakan naungan yang rimbun.

"Oh, ini sangat indah!" aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan tergesa melewati rumput ke pohon megah dan memandang ke atas cabang-cabangnya. "Pohon ini seharusnya sudah berumur dua ratus tahun."

Aku melirik Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. Dia berdiri di dekatku, kotak dan selimut berada di kakinya, sementara tangannya berada di kantong celananya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Aku melihatnya lagi. "Chanyeol, aku sangat menyukainya."

Aku membantunya membentangkan selimut besar berwarna hijau yang bisa kami gunakan untuk meringkuk seharian di bawah rimbunan pohon.

"Buat dirimu nyaman."

Aku melepas sandalku dan duduk di atas selimut lembut itu, kakiku terjulur di depan dan aku bertumpu ke belakang dengan tanganku.

Chanyeol juga melepas sepatunya – _mmm, bertelanjang kaki_ – dan berlutut di atas selimut, membuka kotak.

Dia mengambil salad buah, sandwich, dan hummus dan cracker. Perutku berbunyi dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau membuat semua ini?" dia memberikanku sepotong sandwich dan aku kemudian menggigitnya. _Mmmmm…._

"Ya, aku menyiapkan semua ini pagi tadi." Dia memberikan buah untukku dan menggigit cracker yang penuh dengan hummus di dalam mulutnya. "Aku menyukai perempuan yang suka makan."

Aku berhenti mengunyah dan melihatnya, mengerutkan dahi, mengingat paha dan pantat bulatku. Apa tubuhku sebulat itu? Aku hanya sedikit _berisi_ oke? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku suka perempuan yang lahap ketika dia makan. Lebih tepatnya yang tidak pilih-pilih dalam soal makanan." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengernyit atas ekspresiku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

 _Sial._ "Aku tak tahu." Aku memakan strawberry.

Matanya menyempit. "Jangan katakan kau mempunyai masalah dengan badan."

"Jangan konyol." _Sialan!_

"Baekhyun, kau cantik, kau tidak punya alasan untuk rendah diri."

"Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana aku melahap sandwich itu? Aku tidak rendah diri."

 _Berhenti membicarakan hal ini._

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini enak." Aku tersenyum manis.

Dia tidak terlihat memperhatikanku mengganti topik pembicaraan, tapi dia membiarkannya dan mulai membereskan sisanya ke dalam kotak.

Aku berbohong dan mengambil nafas penuh dan dalam. Oh, ini bagus. Hari yang hangat di penghujung musim panas, makanan yang enak, dan laki-laki seksi…

Ya, ini hari yang sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menarik kakiku ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai memijat. Sikap manisny membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Oh, my. Kau memasak dan memberikan pijatan kaki. Aku pasti berhalusinasi." Aku mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Hey, apa ini?" dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas lekukan di kaki kanan bagian dalamku. Oh, itu.

"Sebuah tato."

Dia menggelitik kakiku dan aku menggeliat dan tertawa.

"Sangat jelas. Apa katanya?"

"Itu 'Satu Langkah pada Satu Waktu'." Jawabku dan menghela nafas ketika dia melanjutkan pekerjaan ajaibnya di telapak kakiku.

"Dalam bahasa apa?"

"Italia." Jawabku.

Jarinya menelusuri kalimat itu dan aku mendorong sikuku kemudian memandangnya. Matanya berkilat ketika bertemu dengan mataku, ototnya menurun terus menurun hingga di kepalan perutku.

"Ini seksi." Dia menyeringai.

"Terimakasih." Aku membalas seringaiannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai yang lain?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan meraih kakiku yang lain.

"Ya."

Matanya menatap tajam lagi dan menyempit.

"Dimana?"

"Berbagai tempat."

"Aku tidak melihat yang lain." Matanya menelusuri kaki, lengan dan dadaku.

"Satu yang di kakiku adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat jika aku berpakaian lengkap, dan itu hanya terlihat jika aku bertelanjang kaki," bisikku. _Oh, ini menyenangkan._ Menggoda Chanyeol akan menjadi hobi baruku.

Dia melepaskan kakiku.

"Hey! Aku sedang menikmati pijatan kakinya."

Dia memegang tumitku dan melebarkan kakiku, lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuhku.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana letak tato yang lain, Baekhyun."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menggeleng. _Siapa yang bisa bicara dengan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat?_

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?" dia bersandar dan mencium ringan ujung bibirku.

Lagi aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin, aku harus menemukan mereka."

Dia mencium sisi lain mulutku, matanya tidak berpaling dariku.

Aku mengangguk, perlahan.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika dia mendorongku berbaring di atas selimut dan melingkupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. _Holy Moses_ , wanginya begitu enak!

Tubuh panjang berototnya terlihat sangat sempurna, pas dengan lekuk lembut tubuhku. Dia menekan satu kakinya di antara kakiku dan aku dapat merasakan ereksinya yang hebat di pahaku.

Aku mendorong tanganku di bawah kaus nya untuk merasakan kulitnya, ke atas dan ke bawah tulang rusuknya. Kulitnya sangat halus dan ketat membungkus otot-ototnya yang terpahat.

Dia melanjutkan membuatku gila dengan mulutnya yang ahli, dia menjalankan tangannya dari pinggulku naik ke atas kausku menyentuh payudaraku dan aku membungkuk ke tanah, menekan payudaraku di tangannya. Putingku mengeras, tegang di dalam bra dan kausku, dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas putingku.

"Buka matamu." Aku menatap mata hitamnya yang sempurna, yang menatapku dengan bergairah dan lapar. Nafasku terengah, dan aku menjalankan ujung jariku turun ke dadanya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhmu."

"Aku suka kau menyentuhku."

"Kau suka?" dia membelai wajahku, menyibakkan untaian rambut di pipiku.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Kulitmu sangat halus," gumamnya, jarinya masih berada di pipiku. "Aku suka lekukan tubuhmu."

Mataku melebar.

"Jangan mengernyit." Dia menciumku di antara kedua alis mataku dan menguraikan kerutan di dahiku.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan lekuk tubuhku." Ini adalah bisikan pengakuan yang belum pernah aku buat sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasa serentan ini.

Tatapan kelamnya bertemu denganku lagi, dan tiap kata diucapkan dengan tajam: "Kau. Sangat. Cantik."

Aku menutup mata, tapi dia menyentuh dagu ku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, lembut, mengancam dan membelai mulutku seolah olah kami mempunyai seluruh waktu di dunia ini. Aku menggeser pinggulku dan membenturkan tubuhku di pahanya, dan dia mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya.

Darahku terasa mendidih. Aku belum pernah merasa menginginkan seorang laki-laki seperti aku menginginkan Chanyeol. Aku ingin merasakannya. Aku menginginkannya dengan cepat dan keras, dan aku menginginkannya sepanjang hari. Aku menyukai bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Dia duduk, menarikku bersamanya dan menggenggam keliman kausku. "Aku ingin melihatmu." Dia terengah-engah dan kasihan, dan saat ini aku akan melakukan semua yang dia minta.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas kepala, tapi sebelum dia bisa menarik lepas kausku, aku merasakan tetesan air di wajahku. Aku mendongak dan menyadari langit berubah mendung dan hujan mulai turun, air hujan mulai merembes melalui celah ranting pohon oak.

"Aku basah," bisikku di mulutnya.

Dia menyeringai, matanya menertawaiku. "Kuharap begitu."

Aku ikut tertawa dengannya, dan aku membungkus lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. Aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. "Yang itu juga, tapi kita akan segera basah kehujanan."

"Sialan." Chanyeol menggumam, menciumku. Dia menjalankan tangannya di bawah punggungku, dari leher sampai ke pantatku, dan aku mengerang.

"Kita harus pergi." Aku menaikkan alisku padanya.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan menemukan rahasia tatomu."

"Bukankah kau ingin yang pelan-pelan?" nafasku mulai teratur, tapi jantungku masih berdebar kencang. _Oh, apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan padaku!_

"Kupikir, aku mengubah pikiranku." Dia benar-benar serius.

 _Terima kasih Tuhan!_

"Wow, benarkah?" aku melarikan tanganku melalui rambutnya, sepenuhnya senang berada di pangkuannya, dengan lengannya memeluk erat diriku.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku merasa berada di luar kontrol diriku." Dia menggeleng lagi, dan melihat ke sekeliling menyadari langit telah gelap.

"Hujan akan semakin lebat, ayo kita kembali." Dia membiarkanku berdiri dan kami mengumpulkan barang-barang, berlari kecil di antara pohon-pohon menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan kembali ke mobil, kami basah dan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat jok kulitmu basah!"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu, masuklah."

Dia membukakan pintu untukku. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, baby."

 _Baby? Baby!_ Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia memanggilku baby? Dia mengarahkanku untuk duduk, menutup pintu dan berlari ke kursi pengemudi. Dia menatapku, rambut dan kausnya basah, terengah-engah, mata hitam indahnya penuh humor.

Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu.

"Mari pulang dan mengeringkan dirimu." Dia menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari tempat parkir, menuju jalan tol.

"Jadi, ceritakan lebih tentang dirimu."

Chanyeol melaju di jalan tol dan melirik padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku.

"Musik favorit?"

"Maroon 5." Jawabku dengan mudah.

"Film favorit?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm… kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Aku tertawa. "Aku masih tetap menyukai The Way We Were."

"Ah ya, kau adalah fans Robert Redford." Dia mencium tanganku dan aku menghela nafas.

"Ya."

"Pacar pertama?" tanyanya, matanya menatap tegang, dan aku membeku. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti itu." Aku berbalik menyamping untuk melihatnya.

Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali melihat ke jalan. "Melakukan apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa harus menjelaskan tentang diriku.

"Hey," dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku dan mencium tanganku sebelum meletakkan di pangkuannya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan laki-laki. Aku tidak berciuman. Aku tidak berbagi makanan. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk sebuah _date_ atau _candy light dinner_. Aku hanya…. Tidak."

 _Ini mulai tidak benar!_

Dia melirikku lagi, dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Oke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki?"

Dia menggeliat di joknya dan aku pikir dia marah.

"Aku tidur dengan mereka." Ini. Ini dia.

"Apa?" oh, ya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak berkencan." Oh, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini? Aku tidak pernah ingin berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Sebelum dengannya.

"Apakah kau hanya bermain-main padaku? Kau akan mengabaikan perasaanku?" ada rasa ketidakpercayaan di suaranya dan dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak!" Aku menutup mata dan menggeleng. "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku mengacau atau bahwa aku pergi dengan laki-laki di hutan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari aku mengenalnya."

"Tapi kau tidur dengan mereka." Hardiknya.

"Ya, aku memang melakukannya." Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku semula dan melihat keluar kaca mobil. "Sebelum orang tuaku meninggal…"

Dia mengambil tanganku lagi dan aku menoleh padanya, dia terkejut.

"Lanjutkan."

"Sebelum mereka meninggal, ketika aku masih kuliah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan karena itu, tidak seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Aku tidak berkencan sebagai pilihannya, Chanyeol. Tapi seks adalah sesuatu yang aku mengerti. Aku tidak pernah ingin merasakan apapun dengan laki-laki."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menutup mataku karena malu.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu sehingga kau merasa seperti itu?" suaranya tenang. Terlalu tenang.

"Umm…" aku belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kecuali Luhan.

"Lihat, Baek, aku merasakan sesuatu juga di sini, wajahmu yang manis, bokong indahmu yang membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku tidak hanya sekedar ingin _tidur_ denganmu. Jadi aku pikir ini penting bahwa kita harus saling jujur saat ini. Tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan." Wajah tampannya sangat tulus.

"Kemarin malam kau bilang tidak ingin bercinta denganku."

"Ya, memang. Dan akan. Tapi tidak malam ini."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Jadi apa yang terjadi, baby?"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan menautkan jari-jariku di atas pangkuanku. Chanyeol berpindah jalur dan aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. Oh, berbicara tentang ini akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Waktu aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan aku pikir cukup baik. Aku masih perawan, dia selalu menggodaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, demi Tuhan. Yah, mempersingkat cerita, dia melangkah terlalu jauh suatu malam. Kami berada di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang berada di sebuah pesta, dan kami hanya berdua, dan dia…" aku berhenti bicara dan menatap ke luar jendela, pandanganku buram, aku bahkan melihat gedung-gedung dan pohon-pohon. Sekarang aku hanta merasa sangat malu.

"Dia memperkosaku."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam, wajahnya mengerut marah. _"Brengsek."_

"Itu bukan bagian terburuk." Aku tertawa menyedihkan dengan ingatan itu.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Dia melirikku sekarang dan wajahku seperti orang mabuk.

"Percaya padaku, aku tahu." Aku menelan ludah. "Kau sangat suka mengumpat."

"Kau belum mendengar umpatan yang lebih buruk lagi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Orang tuaku pulang." Ini adalah sebuah bisikan pengakuan. Lagi, Chanyeol bernafas dengan keras.

"Ayahku hampir membunuhnya. Polisi pun telah dipanggil. Dia dihukum. Ayahnya adalah seorang senator, jadi seiring dengan omong kosong hukum, orang tuaku menggugat orang tuanya dan menang. Ayahku waktu itu adalah seorang pengacara kelas atas. Aku mendapatkan dana perwalian yang cukup besar dari gugatan itu, yang tidak akan pernah aku sentuh. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, orang tuaku memastikan bahwa aku sudah cukup mendapatkan perhatian, dan aku tidak menginginkan uang atau apapun dari pengadilan. Tidak sama sekali,"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama. Dia hanya menyetir dan terlihat seperti melamun.

"Jadi," aku menginterupsi keheningan, "itulah mengapa aku punya banyak masalah dengan para pria di kampus. Itu membutuhkan beberapa tahun konseling dan kematian orang tuaku menyadarkanku dan menarikku keluar dari perilaku burukku."

"Tato-tato itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ironisnya, tato-tato ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyembuhan."

 _Dia masih tidak ingin melihatku. Sial, ini terlalu cepat!_

"Hey." Aku memegang tangannya. "Aku tahu itu semua terlalu cepat untukmu, dan kita baru saja saling mengenal. Jika kau ingin menurunkanku di rumah dan memutuskan hubungan kita, aku dapat mengerti. Bahkan, jika kau menurunkanku di sini, aku akan menurutimu."

"Tidak, Baekhyun, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu mudahnya." Dia meremas jariku dan aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau jadi pendiam."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan."

Dahinya berkerut dan dia menatapku.

"Aku hanya…" aku tidak melanjutkan untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. "Aku merasa ini sudah menjurus ke sesuatu yang lebih intim, dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu." Dua kata terakhir adalah sebuah bisikan.

"Kau tidak berkencan dengan seseorang, tidak pernah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sayang, kita punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan." Suaranya kembali melembut dan aku merasa harapan perlahan menyebar di dadaku.

"Kita bicarakan?"

"Oh, ya. Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Oke."

"Dimana bajingan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhnya."

Aku tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu! Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang menyedihkan, Chanyeol."

"Dia harus masuk ke neraka."

"Dia akan berada di sana." Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Percaya padaku, dia bukan sebuah masalah lagi untukku. Ayahku menyelamatkanku."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Dia mencium ruas-ruas jariku, dan aku merasa dia mulai santai di sampingku.

 _Wow_ , aku telah mengatakan hal yang paling buruk padanya, dan dia tetap ingin bersamaku? Bagaimana aku bisa sangat beruntung?

Chanyeol sampai di depan rumahku dan mematikan mobil. Dia membukakan pintu untukku, dan mengangkat tas kameraku, mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk.

"Luhan!" aku memanggil temanku, tapi rumah ini sepertinya kosong.

"Kupikir dia tidak ada di rumah." Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengambil tas kameraku, meletakkannya di lantai dan tasku di atas meja. Aku mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berkeliling?" tiba-tiba aku merasa malu.

"Pasti."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, Mr. Park, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan aku merasa rasa maluku menghilang. "Oh, aku menyukai selera humormu, Baekhyun."

Aku mengambil tas kameraku dari lantai dan dia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku akan menunjukkan studioku dan menaruh ini sekalian."

Dia mengangguk dan aku mendahuluinya berkeliling rumah.

"Kulihat kau punya pemandangan yang bagus juga," dia menunjuk ke lantai dan jendela di ruang besar dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini jelas sekali adalah ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur." Aku melirik ke arah sofa berwarna merah dan coklat, furnitur ruang makan bermotif kayu gelap, dan dapur yang simpel dan elegan.

"Dapur yang bagus." Dia mengedip kepadaku.

"Ya." Balasku lalu dia terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak sering memasak. Luhan yang lebih sering memasak."

"Aku akan senang memasak untukmu di sini." Tatapannya bersinar.

"Aku akan sangat menyukainya." Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Oke, ayo kita keluar ke studio, lalu aku akan menunjukkanmu lantai atas."

"Keluar?"

"Ya, aku mengubah _guest house_ menjadi studio. Itu bagian favoritku di rumah ini. Ayo."

Aku mendahuluinya keluar dari pintu geser kaca, melewati halaman belakang studio. Aku menahan pintunya dan menunggu respoknya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Jangan tegang dan panik, okay?"

"Kenapa aku harus panik?"

"Well, aku sudah mengatakannya padaku bahwa aku tidak mengambil foto biasa." Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Baby, setelah percakapan kita sebelumnya, dan perasaanku padamu saat ini, aku jamin aku tidak akan merasa panik atau terkejut."

Aku mengamati wajahnya, dan mengetahui maksudnya lalu aku berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

 _Semoga ini tidak apa-apa._

Aku berjalan di depannya dan meletakkan tas kameraku di lantai. Menghidupkan lampu dan Chanyeol mengikuti masuk ke dalam. Dia berhenti di dalam batas pintu dan terkejut, matanya melebar ketika melihat studioku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat-lihat dengannya. Di satu sudut ada ranjang ukuran king size dengan kain putih menggantung di kanopi, siap untuk sesi besok. Ada sepotong kaca tebal dan tembus pandang di bagian atapnya – _untuk pencahayaan yang sempurna!_ – di seberang ruangan. Ada rak-rak untuk lingerie, korset, selendang bulu, sepatu dan properti lainnya. Tapi dia fokus melihat pada foto kanvas yang tergantung di seberang ruangan.

Dia berjalan ke sana dan melihat pada pasangan yang berada dalam pergolakan gairah. Foto itu berwarna hitam putih, tampak samping dari pasangan yang berbaring di ranjang king sizeku. Si laki-laki mengait si perempuan, mulutnya berada di payudara si perempuan. Kepala si perempuan mendongak ke belakang, mulutnya terbuka, kedua kakinya membungkus pinggul pasangannya dan menjulur ke belakang paha.

Itu adalah sebuah foto erotik, yang intim dan salah satu favoritku.

Chanyeol berputar, mengamati semua karya seni di dindingku. Beberapa wanita atau pria dalam pose yang profokatif, kebanyakan pasangan dalam posisi seksual yang berbeda.

Akhirnya, pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Ini yang kulakukan," bisikku.

"Baekhyun," dia menelan ludah dan melihat ke foto favoritku lagi. "Ini sangat luar biasa."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk, matanya melebar. "Yeah, ini luar biasa. Sangat seksi. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat seperti ini?"

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku. "Di kampus. Gadis-gadis memintaku untuk mengambil foto kamar rias mereka untuk pacar-pacar mereka, jadi aku mengatur studio dadakan di apartemenku dan memulai bisnis di sana."

"Dan pasangan itu?"

"Itu seperti berkembang. Banyak dari mereka adalah pelanggan yang kembali lagi, pacar atau suami menyukai foto gadisnya, dan mereka menginginkan foto yang lebih intim sebagai pasangan."

"Itu bukan pornografi." Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi itu, dan melihat wajahnya.

Dia mengernyit. "Baby, ini adalah karya seni. Ini sama sekali bukan pornografi."

Aku tersenyum, lega. "Di sana ada sebuah kamar tidur yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan properti dan furnitur dalam beberapa variasi foto, dan aku menggunakan dapur untuk menyimpan minuman untuk pelanggan. Beberapa gadis suka diambil fotonya di sana juga. Itu menyenangkan."

Dia berjalan ke arahku, mengangkup kedua pipiku di telapak tangannya dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Kau mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa."

 _Wow._

"Terima kasih. Dan untuk pemberitahuan saja. Aku belum pernah melakukan seks di sini." Matanya menari nakal.

"Apakah itu merupakan tantangan?"

"Bukan. Itu kenyataan."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena di sini bukan tempatku untuk membangun sebuah memori. Di sini adalah tempat pelangganku."

"Jadi, kau tidak membawa laki-laki ke sini?"

"Hanya dirimu, tampan." Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Senang mengetahuinya."

"Sebenarnya," aku melanjutkan, melihatnya dalam mata hitamnya yang bersinar. "Aku belum pernah mengundang laki-laki ke rumahku sebelumnya."

Matanya membelalak dan dia mengambil nafas dalam. "Ranjangmu?"

"Hanya aku."

"Itu harus diubah." Dia menyambar tanganku dan menarikku keluar studio, membanting pintu di belakang dan mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Astaga, dia adalah laki-laki seksi yang suka memerintah.

Chanyeol menyeretku melewati rumah, terengah-engah, matanya liar.

"Kamar tidurmu?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan aku menunjuk lantai atas, tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Aku tidak mengingat namaku sendiri saat dia bahkan belum menyentuhku.

 _Wow._

Ketika dia menarikku naik ke lantai atas, aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah dari pantatnya yang padat, dan membuat perutku mengencang.

"Ke kanan," akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku dan dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, menutup dan mengunci pintu, dan dia menarikku ke pelukannya.

Masih ada banyak cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela dari laut biru Sound, dan untuk beberapa saat aku berdiri dengan lengannya memeluk pinggangku, tanganku di bahunya yang lebar, dan mabuk oleh penglihatan dari wajah indahnya.

"Kau sangat tampan," bisikku.

Dia menyeringai dan menunduk untuk mengendus leherku, perlahan memundurkanku ke ranjang. _Terima kasih Tuhan, aku melakukannya pagi ini!_

Aku mengharapkan dia mendorongku ke ranjang, tapi yang dia lakukan adalah mundur dariku, tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, dan mata terbakarnya melihat ke atas dan ke bawah tubuhku, akhirnya berhenti di mataku.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" _Apa?_

"Apa kau ragu?"

"Sial, tidak, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa ini yang kau mau, baby. Jika kau mengatakan tidak, tidak apa-apa, tapi please, Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan tidak."

Oh wow. Dia memberikanku kontrol, dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena apa yang aku katakan di mobil atau dia hanya bersikap sopan, dan jujur, aku tidak peduli.

Ini pilihanku.

Dia adalah pilihanku.

Menatap matanya, dan aku mengatakannya dengan suara penuh keyakinan yang mengejutkan, "Chanyeol, kumohon buat kita telanjang dan bercintalah denganku."

Dia tersenyum, sangat lebar, senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantung dan dia dengan mudah melepaskan kaus melewati kepalanya.

 _Whoa!_

Tubuhnya penuh dengan otot yang ramping dengan bahu yang lebar. Perutnya terpahat, dengan garis seksi yang turun ke pinggul hingga garis kejantanannya. Lengannya berotot… dia terlihat sangat… _jantan_.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi dia menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. "Jika kau menyentuhku, ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang kita berdua inginkan."

Oh. "Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam."

"Dan kita akan mengambil keuntungan dari itu, baby, percaya padaku. Tapi yang pertama kali harus menjadi spesial."

Aku mulai melepaskan kausku dan dia menghentikanku.

"Aku akan suka melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" aku mendengar rengekan di suaraku, tapi tidak dapat menghentikan itu, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa dengannya.

"Dengan senang hati," dia menanggalkan celana pendek beserta celana dalamnya dalam satu gerakan cepat, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan pemandangan dari seorang Chanyeol dalam semua kesempurnaannya.

Dia seperti Dewa Yunani. Tubuhnya sempurna.

Dan dia menginginkanku!

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil tepian kausku, melepaskannya melewati kepalaku. Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya di bawah tali bra ku dan bersandar untuk menggigiti leherku, di bawah cuping telingaku.

"Chanyeol," gumamku.

"Santai, baby." Tangannya mencapai punggungku, melepaskan bra ku dengan tangkas dan menurunkannya melewati lenganku. Dia bekerja dengan cepat pada celana dan celana dalamku, mendorong tangannya di antara kain dan pantatku, mencubitnya lalu perlahan meluncurkan mereka turun ke kaki ku.

Oh, tangannya sangat hebat!

Dia berdiri lagi, mengangkat tubuhku dan tiba-tiba aku terayun di lengannya. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, dan dia mencium bibirku lembut ketika menurunkanku ke ranjang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau cantik, Baek," bisikannya menyumbat tenggorokanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutup mata dan berpegangan pada selimut di bawahku.

"Mari kita temukan tato-tato itu."

Aku tersenyum ketika dia mencium dan menjilat payudaraku, lalu aku melenguh ketika dia menarik satu putingku dengan keras ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum dengan lidah ahlinya.

Petir menyambar langsung di antara pahaku, dan pinggulku meliuk atas keinginan mereka sendiri. Aku mengerang namanya dan memilin rambut pirang lembutnya di jariku.

" _Hush, baby,_ " dia menyentuh payudaraku yang lain dan memelintir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Respon tubuhku padanya sangat luar biasa.

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di kulitku, dan dia bergerak turun, tiba-tiba menggulingkan ku ke kanan. "Apa yang kita punya di sini?"

"Mungkin tato yang lain?" suaraku pecah ketika dia membelai pinggul kiriku yang kemudian beralih ke bahuku.

"Tulisan apa ini, baby?"

Itu adalah tulisan, seperti semua tato ku, yang berada di tulang rusukku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat, untuk bernafas dan untuk berkata.

"Baekhyun, apa arti tulisan ini?" dia menciumi tiap tulisan itu dengan lembut, lengannya memeluk pinggulku, bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Itu artinya, _'Berbahagialah untuk saat ini'_." Aku mengerang, lalu melanjutkan. " _'Saat ini adalah hidupmu'_."

"Dalam bahasa apa?" jari-jarinya menyapu tulisan itu sekarang. Oh wow.

"Sansekerta."

"Mmmm... Berpindah ke perutmu."

Aku menurutinya dan mengerang ketika dia mencium bahuku, turun ke tulang punggungku dan mulai ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, mulutmu terasa sangat baik," erangku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di atas kulit sensitif ku.

"Dan ini?" dia menggigiti kulit di antara bahu dan tulang belikatku.

"Bahasa Yunani."

"Apa artinya, cantik?" Oh, Tuhan, tangannya berada di mana-mana, kulitku terasa terbakar, dan dia ingin aku berbicara terus?

"Mencintai dengan sangat."

"Kau sangat seksi, Baek."

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat seksi, Chanyeol."

Dia menggigiti alur ke punggung bawahku.

"Tidak ada tato di belakang?" aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Sial, tidak." Responku.

Mulutnya terbuka memberikan ciuman basah di bokong kiriku, lalu sebelah kanan, dan kemudian aku mendengar nafasnya tertahan.

"Ya Tuhan, baby."

Dia menggigiti paha atasku, tepat di bawah bokong kananku dan aku hampir datang di ranjang.

"Tenang. Yang ini apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sebuah tato."

"Oh, kau gadis pintar." Dia menampar pantatku, keras dan aku melenguh.

"Ah!" aku melihat nya dan terkejut, mataku melebar dan dia menyeringai.

"Apa artinya?" dia menaikkan alisnya, menantangku untuk menjawab, dan aku menelan ludah.

Brengsek, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menamparku sebelumnya. Ini sangat… seksi.

"Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah perjalanan," bisikku. "Bahasa Perancis."

Dia mengerang dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku berbaring, telentang di ranjang dan menikmati gigitan dan ciuman Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh bagian atas dan turun ke kakiku. Dia berhenti dan menekuk kaki kananku dengan perlahan, membuatku menyeringai dan ingin menutup kakiku dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhku dan dia meraih kaki kiri ku, menekuk lututku, dan mencium pergelangan kakiku, perlahan naik ke atas. Sangat mengherankan, dia seperti memuja kulitku.

Matanya memicing ketika dia menangkap pemandangan pusarku yang tertindik, tapi kemudian matanya menjadi gelap ketika dia melihat rambut kewanitaanku yang baru saja dicukur.

"Oh, sayang, apa ini?"

Aku mulai merespon dengan jawaban cerdas tato ku, tapi itu tertahan di tenggorokanku ketika dia membungkukkan kepala pirang seksi itu dan menghujani satu kata di rambut kewanitaanku dengan ciuman ringan.

"Itu artinya, _'Ampunan'_ dalam bahasa Italia."

Dia memberikan satu ciuman basah lalu merangkak naik, menciumi hati berwarna perak di perutku, naik ke tulang dadaku, sampai dia bertumpu pada sikunya di sisi kepalaku dan dia merapikan rambutku. Mata hitamnya berbinar dengan sebuah keinginan yang amat sangat, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku belum pernah merasa begitu sangat menginginkan seseorang dalam hidupku.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana menakjubkannya dirimu?" dia menggosokkan hidungnya di hidungku dan menjilat pinggiran bibirku dengan lembut.

Nafasku terengah-engah. "Tidak semenakjubkan dirimu yang membuatku merasa seperti itu."

"Oh, Tuhanku, baby, aku menginginkanmu." Aku merasakan ereksinya dan aku memiringkan pinggulku mengundang.

"Ya." Aku menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dia meraih ke bawah di antara kami dan dengan lembut meletakkan jarinya di klitorisku.

Tubuhku melengkung dan terkejut ketika aku merasakannya sampai ke jari-jariku.

Mulut laparnya berada di tubuhku sekarang, menciumku dengan keras dan dalam, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jarinya menyelinap masuk ke bibir kewanitaanku dan dia menggeram di bibirku.

"Sialan, kau sangat basah."

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dia memasukkan jarinya masuk dan keluar kewanitaanku, lalu dia menambahkan lagi jari-jarinya dan kupikir aku akan mati karena sensasi di sekitar tubuhku.

Aku mencengkeram pantatnya dan mengangkat tulang pinggulku. "Sekarang."

"Tunggu."

 _Apa? Tunggu?!_

Tiba-tiba dia berpindah ke sisi ranjang untuk meraih celana pendeknya dan menarik sebuah bungkusan foil keluar dari saku belakangnya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia menyobeknya, matanya mengunciku dan dia menggulungnya di atas kejantanannya.

Dia menindihku, bersiap di depanku. Jariku menyusuri tulang belakang menuju rambutnya, dan menaikan kakiku, memiringkan tulang pinggulku. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya padaku dan dengan perlahan, oh amat sangat perlahan, masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

" _Oh my!_ " aku terengah, ketika dia menutup matanya rapat dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Baekhyun," dia berbisik terbata-bata.

Dia mendorong ke dalam sepenuhnya dan berhenti. Ketika aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, dia menghentikanku, memicingkan matanya.

"Tunggu."

Aku hanya ingin bergerak, aku ingin dia bergerak keluar masuk tubuhku, membuatku meledak di sekelilingnya, dan dia terlihat sangat tenang.

Aku menekan otot kewanitaanku, hanya sekali, dan ini dia.

"Sial," bisiknya dan dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk, menambah kecepatan. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan kami membangun irama yang indah. Bibirnya menciumku lagi, tubuhnya meluncur dan melilitku, dan tangannya menangkup kepalaku, memilin rambutku.

Jari ku meluncur di punggungnya dan dia menarik tangannya turun ke payudaraku, lalu ke pinggulku, dan akhirnya mengaitkan lututku di lengannya, membuka diriku lebih lebar, dan aku merasakan diriku menjadi lebih kencang, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, dan aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Ya, baby, keluarkan."

Dan aku melakukannya, mengejang di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia menegang dan mendorong ke dalam tubuhku dua kali, dan dia mengeluarkannya ke dalam karet kondom.

"Baekhyun!"

Nafasku yang terengah mulai mereda dan penglihatanku mulai menjadi jelas, dan aku memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang ada di dadaku. Jariku meluncur di rambut pirangnya yang lembut, dan melihatnya bernafas.

"Maaf, aku masih terasa lemas. Aku akan berpindah sebentar lagi." Dia tidak bergerak, hanya tersenyum.

Aku menarik rambutnya lalu menunduk dan mencium dahinya.

"Kau hebat," bisikku dan meneruskan memilin rambutnya.

"Hanya hebat?" dahinya berkerut main-main dan kepalanya mendingak melihatku sebelum melepaskan penyatuan kami. Dia melepaskan kondomnya lalu mengikat ujungnya dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah di samping nakas. Dia berbaring di sampingku, menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Okay, kau lebih dari hebat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya, serius.

"Aku…," aku mencari kata-kata. "Luar biasa."

"Ya, kau luar biasa." Dia menciumku lembut. "Jadi mengapa dalam bahasa yang berbeda?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah, tapi dia menarik daguku kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu artinya kecuali aku yang memberitahukan."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Byun Baekhyun- _sshi_?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau," bisikku.

"Dan?"

"Kau."

Dia terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Punggung tangannya membelai pipiku, lalu ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawahku dan aku menggigitnya.

"Oh, kau ingin bermain kasar?"

"Mungkin nanti."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, baby?" Oh, dia sangat manis.

"Kupikir aku harus mandi." Aku menyeringai kepadanya dan bangkit, menggoncang ranjang dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku suka bokongmu, Baek."

Aku tertawa, berbalik dan terkekeh, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau bergabung bersamaku sebelum aku memakai semua air panasnya!"

::: :::

Note;

Aku sih masih ngerasa belum cukup, tapi emang harus di _cut_ di sini. Buat LDA ya? hmm… kalo reviewersnya udah 600k kayaknya baru bakal di update. Jadi aku niat buat bikin remake ini dulu, sembari nyusun konfilk buat LDA.

Bahasanya banyak yang aku ganti, soalnya novel terjemahan itu kadang bahasanya terlalu baku atau terlalu _jujur_ sesuai sama arti kata bukan sesuai dengan kalimat yang dituju. Kasian yang gak begitu ngerti maksudnya.

Dan—ya Tuhan Rupel :') maafkan kakakmu yang byuntae ini, jadi bikin kamu yang lucu imut-imut baca _enceh._

Jalannya masih jauh sih ya. Konflik ada cuma yang wajar-wajar aja. Aku tuh sukanya bikin ChanBaek yang manis-manis, gak suka terlalu disiksa sama konflik.

Makasih ya yang udah semangatin aku ^^

Dan buat _Ekamochi_!; hoii.. bisa juga lu Koi ngereview :p kapan-kapan bantuin nulis sini!

Ini di terusin lagi, _enggak_?


	5. Chapter 5

_Full sex's scene.. Please be 'wise' before read this fiction._

 _I really am sorry for my beautiful sins._

 _Love, Pandananaa..._

::: :::

Bab 4.

Siapa laki-laki ini, dan apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku?

Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa aku merasa sangat tenang bersama Chanyeol, apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang. Sekalipun jika berjalan telanjang seperti itu bukanlah hal besar bagi sebagian orang, tapi, aku memang belum pernah melakukannya terhadap siapa pun. Klienku sering melakukan ini sepanjang waktu, dan aku mengagumi kepercayaan diri mereka, tapi tidak denganku.

Sampai hari ini.

Sampai dengannya.

"Aku suka bokongmu, Baek." kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum dia tergesa turun dari ranjang untuk bergabung denganku di kamar mandi dan semua itu membuatku tersenyum. Dia menyukai bokong penuhku, tatoku, lekuk tubuhku.

Kelihatannya dia paling suka dengan lekuk tubuhku.

Aku meliriknya di kamar mandi dan tersenyum. Oh, dia tampan. Dia menggosok rambutnya, dan aku menuangkan sabun cair di tanganku dan mulai membasuh punggungnya.

" _Mmm…,_ " dia mengerang dan menyandarkan kepalanya bawah shower untuk membilas rambutnya.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" tanyaku.

"Hampir setiap hari," jawabnya dan berbalik, Chanyeol menuangkan sabun wangi ke telapak tangannya. "Berbaliklah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya ketika mulai memijat bahuku.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" gumamku.

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh. "Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?"

"Aku melakukan yoga tiga atau empat kali seminggu ketika jadwalku memungkinkan. Pekerjaanku membutuhkan fisik yang bagus." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Itu berguna untukmu." Suaranya terdengar tulus dan aku melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Berguna untukmu juga."

Dia memutar-mutar tangannya di punggungku dan turun ke bawah, lalu Chanyeol melangkah memutariku sehingga punggungku berada dalam guyuran air dan dia mulai memijat tubuh bagian depanku.

"Kau punya tangan yang hebat," bisikku dan dengan berani menempelkan diriku di pinggulnya.

"Kau punya kulit yang bagus," responnya.

Tangannya menyentuh payudara dan putingku, kemudian turun ke bawah.

Dia menjalankan satu tangan menuruni perutku dan menyentuh klitorisku dengan satu jarinya. Dia memundurkanku hingga menyentuh dinding dan menarik cuping telingaku di antara giginya.

"Ah!"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu di sini, baby, tapi tidak ada kondom di sini." Aku merasakan seringaiannya dan aku melihat ke atas, ke mata hitamnya.

Sebelum dia dapat menyelinapkan jarinya masuk ke dalamku, aku memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke bibirku, menarik jarinya dengan mulutku, dan menghisapnya keras. Pupil matanya membesar dan dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

Tanganku membelai dadanya, turun ke perut dan pinggulnya.

Aku berlutut dan berada sejajar dengan kejantanannya yang sangat keras dan hebat. Tanganku membungkusnya, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, aku mendongak melihat matanya.

" _Sial, baby._ " Dia menutup matanya, menyandarkan kedua tangannya di dinding, dan melihat kenikmatan di wajahnya membuatku terperdaya.

Aku bersandar dan menjilat tepian kepalanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya keras.

"Sial!"

 _Oh, yes!_

Aku mendorong dan menariknya keluar masuk mulutku, menggigiti dengan halus di setiap jengkal kulit kejantannya. Aku menghisap dan menjilat, memutar ujungnya lalu menghisap lagi. Dia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan aku menghisapnya semakin dalam, merasakan ujungnya berada di tenggorokanku.

"Oh sial, Baek. Hentikan baby, aku akan keluar."

Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti. Aku terus menyiksanya, membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia memegang ikatan di atas kepalaku dan mengerang ketika dia datang, dan aku menelannya dengan cepat.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya terengah-engah, dahinya bersandar di dinding ubin kamar mandi. Ketika dia sudah menormalkan nafasnya, dia melihatku ke bawah dengan mata hitamnya, dan menarikku berdiri, menciumku lama dan keras.

 _Oh my._

"Ayo, keluar dari air."

Dia keluar, mematikan shower dan memberikanku handuk yang lembut.

"Apakah kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Sangat." Dia menyeringai kejam dan aku tertawa, membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk ketika aku berjalan ke kamar tidur. Aku mengamati kaus abu-abunya di lantai dan meraihnya. Aku menjatuhkan handuk dan menarik kaus itu masuk lewat kepalaku.

 _Mmmm… baunya seperti dia._

Aku tidak perlu memakai celana dalam. Aku terkekeh pada keberanianku dan berputar menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan handuk mengelilingi pinggulnya dan matanya menatapku.

"Pertunjukan yang luar biasa, Baek."

"Senang kau menyukainya," balasku dengan senyuman. "Ayo, kita akan menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan di dapur."

Aku menunggunya menggunakan celana pendeknya – _tanpa celana dalam!_ – dan kami turun ke lantai bawah. Chanyeol duduk di kursi bar dan melihatku di dapur. _Lihatlah! Betapa jenjang kakinya saat memakai celana super pendek!_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kita punya." Kataku malu-malu. "Ini adalah wilayah Luhan. Hmm… Caesar salad?"

Aku mengeluarkan semangkuk Caesar salad dari lemari pendingin dan dia mengangguk. Aku menyiapkan untuk kami berdua, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak memasak?" tanyanya.

Aku meringis. "Aku bisa, aku hanya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Luhan selalu bersamaku, dan dia suka memasak, jadi itu berjalan untuk kami berdua."

Ketika menyebutkan namanya, aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Oh, Luhan pulang. _"Baek?"_ panggilnya.

"Aku di dapur," panggilku kembali.

 _"Kau bersama temanmu?"_ dia hanya menyahut dari ruang depan.

"Ya."

 _"Okay, pergi tidur. Sampai jumpa besok."_ Aku mendengar suara sepatunya di tangga.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihatku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia mengalami hari yang buruk."

"Mungkin," aku menjawab dan mengernyit, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu. Aku akan menanyakan itu padanya besok. Aku pikir dia pasti akan penasaran dengan sosok Chanyeol, tapi tidak saat kami berdua setengah telanjang, aku merasa lega Luhan tidak berlari kepadaku saat ini. Aku sangat tidak ingin orang lain melihat Chanyeol tanpa pakaiannya.

Setelah menaruh piring kotor ke pencuci piring, aku kembali dan menyandarkan siku ku di meja konter.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal denganku malam ini?" tanyaku.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan dia tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke bar ke arahku.

Tanpa menyentuhku dia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibirku.

 _Astaga, dimana aku menemukan pria ini?_

"Aku akan senang tinggal di sini malam ini," bisiknya di bibirku. Oh, itu adalah bisikan paling seksi yang pernah aku dengar.

"Okay, bagus," bisikku kembali.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik memunggungi ku dan berkata, "Naiklah."

"Apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku, kita ke atas." Dia memposisikan lengannya di belakang seperti dia ingin menangkapku dan aku tertawa ketika melompat ke punggungnya, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan kaki ku terkait di pinggulnya.

Aku menunduk dan menarik telinganya di antara gigiku dan dia mulai naik ke atas, tanpa kesulitan menaikinya dan kami berdua tertawa seperti orang gila ketika dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan membuka seprainya.

Aku memekik ketika dia tanpa peringatan menjatuhkan ku di ranjang.

"Kau tahu," dia berkata, wajahnya berubah serius, ketika dia berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sarkastik.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh kerah kausnya. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku jika kau meminjam kausku."

"Apakah aku tidak bilang?" aku melebarkan mataku dan menggigit bibir.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau tidak bertanya. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini padamu?" aku mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sangat tersinggung."

Dia masih terlihat sangat serius dan aku sudah sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi aku masih sangat menikmati permainan kami.

"Bisakah aku membelikanmu yang baru?" tanyaku.

"Well, aku sangat sangat suka yang satu itu."

"Oh," aku menggigit bibirku lagi dan mendorongnya berbaring ke belakang. "Bisakah aku mengambil gambarnya dan memberikan padamu?"

Aku melonggarkan celana pendeknya dan dia menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga aku bisa menariknya turun ke kakinya, ereksinya terbebas. Aku mengambil sebuah kondom dari dalam saku dan menyobeknya.

"Tidak," bisiknya, "Itu tidak akan sama."

"Hmm…" aku menggulung kondom di atas kejantanannya dan mengangkangi pinggulnya. Aku menatapnya, menyipitkan mataku seperti aku sedang berpikir sangat keras mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

" _Well,_ " aku menyilangkan tanganku dan memegang pinggiran kaus abu-abu lembutnya, menariknya ke atas kepala. "Aku kira lebih baik aku mengembalikannya."

Aku menyerahkan kaus itu padanya tapi dia melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia bangkit untuk duduk sehingga wajah kami sejajar. Dia memegang bokongku dan mengangkatku di atas kejantanannya dan aku meluncur turun ke atas dirinya.

"Sial, baby, kau sudah sangat basah."

"Permainan kecil tadi membuatku terangsang."

Dia menggeram dan menciumiku, membimbingku naik dan turun dengan tangannya di belakangku.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan mendorongnya, dia berbaring di ranjang. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut, pinggulku tetap bergerak, tangannya berada di bokongku.

Lalu aku duduk tegak, dan mulai benar-benar bergerak, merasakan seberapa dalam rasanya, lalu menegang di sekelilingnya. Tangannya menyusuri perutku untuk menangkup payudaraku dan menggoda putingku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah!" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menggeseknya lebih keras, lebih cepat, merasa tubuhku mengetat dan aku sudah hampir sampai.

"Datang untukku baby," tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, mendorongku turun ke tubuhnya lebih keras dan lebih keras, dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya.

Sebelum aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk turun ke bumi, Chanyeol kembali bergerak dari bawah, mendorong untuk menelungkup.

Dia bersandar di punggungku, otot dadanya menempel di tulang bahuku. Dia mencium leher belakangku dan tatoku. Dia memisahkan kedua kaki ku dengan satu tangannya kemudian dia masuk ke dalamku lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

"Oh, baby kau terasa sangat nikmat." Dia menumpukan tubuhnya di kepalan tangannya di sampingku dan mendorong ke dalam ku lagi dan lagi, memukul titik nikmat jauh di dalam kewanitaanku, mengirimkan percikan api kenikmatan ke dalam diriku. Aku merasa diriku di dorong ke tepian lagi dan aku meneriakkan nama Chanyeol ketika aku datang, orgasme mencengkeram tubuhku dan meremas ku sampai kering.

Dia meneriakkan namaku ketika dia menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri dan ambruk di atasku.

"Wow." Aku menggumam di bantal dan aku merasakan senyumannya di punggungku.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Wow." Kataku lagi, tidak menggerakkan kepalaku.

Dia menggigit bahuku dan aku memekik kecil, mendorongnya turun dari tubuhku. Dia tertawa geli ketika melepas kondomnya dan membungkus tubuh kami dengan selimut. Menarikku ke lengannya, dadanya di punggungku.

"Maafkan aku, _Miss_. Aku tidak mendengarmu. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku berkata, _'itu tadi biasa saja'_."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memelukku erat.

"Apakah ini waktu yang salah jika aku memberitahukanmu bahwa aku memakai kontrasepsi?" aku berbalik di lengannya ketika aku mengatakan ini untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"Apa?" matanya memicing dan sekarang dia terlihat marah. _Sial!_

"Well, ya. Mengapa kau terlihat marah?" aku mundur beberapa inci untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kalau kau sudah tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki mana pun sejak setahun terakhir."

"Ya, memang begitu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu untuk apa kontrasepsi itu?"

"Perempuan tidak memasang dan melepas kontrasepsi hanya karena mereka berada dalam hubungan fisik." Aku memutar mataku. "Itu akan sangat mengacaukan hormon kami."

"Oh." Dia mengernyit lagi lalu melihat tatoku.

"Aku selalu memeriksakan diriku setiap tahun. Dan aku sangat sehat." Aku tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku bisa mendapatkanmu di dalam shower?"

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk tapi kemudian berhenti dan melihatnya mengira-ngira. Menimang dan menilai dirinya." _Well_ …"

"Aku juga melakukan pemeriksaan secara teratur, tidak punya pasangan selama hampir sama denganmu, dan aku sehat."

"Kalau begitu, ya." Oh, aku sangat tidak ingin memikirkan dia bersama perempuan lain. _Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

"Well, sial, kupikir kita perlu mandi lagi." Aku melihat seringaian tampan pada bibirnya.

Aku tertawa dan meringkuk di lengannya, mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Besok ya? Aku mengantuk sekarang."

"Mungkin kita akan saling menyembuhkan insomnia."

"Itu pantas untuk dicoba." Aku menguap lalu mencium dadanya.

"Tidurlah, baby."

Aku bangun di pagi hari dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat dan lengan yang kuat menahanku. Aku belum pernah tidur bersama dengan orang lain sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya. Dan luar biasa nyaman.

Chanyeol tertidur di bantalku. Dia terlihat sangat polos dan nyaman berada di sini. Dia perlu bercukur, dan rambutnya berantakan, seperti biasa. Aku ingin menyentuhkan jariku di sana, tapi ada panggilan alam, perlahan aku turun dari bawah lengannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika aku berjingkat kembali ke kamar tidur, Chanyeol masih tertidur, tapi dia berbalik ke sisi satunya, tubuh telanjangnya menindih selimut, lengan, kaki, bokong dan punggung telanjangnya semua terlihat.

Oh Tuhanku, Chanyeol yang telanjang di atas tempat tidur adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa untuk pagi hari!

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Apakah seorang perempuan terhormat memiliki ini di ranjang dan tidak menyentuhnya?

Jika itu aku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya sedetik pun.

Aku merangkak naik ke ranjang dan menyapukan telapak tanganku dari tumitnya, hingga ke betis dan lututnya, ke atas bokong kencangnya dan naik sampai ke punggung, lalu menyisirkan jari-jariku di rambutnya. Aku menggigit kecil lehernya dan melewati bahunya. Aku mencium tulang belakangnya dan turun ke dasar punggungnya dimana dua lesung kecil berada, tepat di atas bokongnya.

Aku mendengarnya menggeram dan menyeringai.

Menjalankan ujung kuku ku turun dari bokong ke pahanya, dan mencium ke atas hingga tulang rusuknya.

Perlahan dia bergeser dan berbalik telentang, aku mencium tubuhnya, mengemut putting dan menumpukan tanganku di seksi V di pinggulnya. Aku melihat ke arah mata hitam mengantuknya.

"Selamat pagi, tampan."

"Well, selamat pagi, cantik."

Tiba-tiba aku jatuh telentang dan Chanyeol menyentuhkan jarinya di tubuhku dan menarik kedua tanganku ke atas kepala. Dia menciumi leher dan daguku, lalu menggerakkan tangannya turun dari lenganku untuk menangkup kepalaku di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" bisiknya di mulutku dan menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya di hidungku.

"Aku baik."

"Hanya baik?" dia menciumi rahangku dan aku mendesah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku dan aku memiringkan kepalaku, memberikannya akses yang lebih baik.

"Luar biasa." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyapukan tanganku turun ke punggungnya. "Itu boleh juga."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ku di bawahnya dan aku menangkup pipinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Belum pernah merasa sebaik ini."

Mataku membelalak karena jawaban seriusnya.

"Wow, aku kira hanya baik."

"Oh, sayang, aku melewati hari yang indah kemarin."

"Kau cukup manis."

"Kau cukup cantik pagi ini."

Aku mendengus dan mulai menyingkirkannya, tapi dia memegang daguku lembut.

"Kau."

 _Kecup._

"Sangat."

 _Kecup._

"Cantik."

 _Kecup._

 _Sial_!

"Kau tidak begitu buruk." Aku tersenyum di mulutnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, baby." Gumamnya.

"Aku tahu." Aku menggesekkan pinggulku ke ereksinya dan dia terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku terangsang seperti remaja, Baek. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Mata hitamnya menatapku dan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, ujung kejantanannya menyentuhku, aku memiringkan tulang panggulku, menyambutnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ah!" aku mencengkeram bahunya ketika dia mendorong semakin dalam. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, dengan lembut memasuki dan menciumi ku. Dorongannya semakin cepat dan keras, nafas kami terengah-engah.

"Oh, baby… aku belum pernah melakukannya tanpa pengaman… _sial_ , kau sangat nikmat."

Aku menyentuh bokongnya dan meremasnya, menariknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Datang bersamaku, baby," dia bernafas dengan susah payah, dan aku merasakan dia jatuh ke tepian dan dia membawaku bersamanya.

"Oh yes!" aku menangis dan mengejang.

Menit-menit berlalu, setelah nafas dan tubuh kami mereda, dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menciumiku dengan lembut. Dengan mudah dia keluar dari tubuhku, dan aku merasa sedikit sedih, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku akan kembali." Dia berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku duduk dan meregangkan tubuhku dengan malas. Oh ya, aku sedih. Sangat jelas, otot-otot itu tidak akan kunikmati selama beberapa waktu. Aku memeluk tubuhku, lalu berdiri dan menyambar kaus dan celana yoga ku.

"Kau sudah berpakaian." Aku menertawai wajah Chanyeol yang mengerucut sebal ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengannya membungkusku dan memelukku sangat erat, aku mendesah. _Wow, apakah ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan?_

"Aku akan membuat kopi. Temui aku di bawah?" aku mengusap pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Pasti, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

::: :::

"Well, selamat pagi sayang!" aku menyapa Luhan ketika aku melihatnya di dapur.

Dia baru saja kembali dari jogging, rambut pirangnya diikat ke belakang, berpakaian sepertiku dalam kaus putih dan celana yoga hitam. Dia meletakkan sebotol susu di lemari es kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi juga. Dia sudah pergi?"

"Belum, dia akan turun sebentar lagi. Kami akan minum kopi."

"Kau mengundangnya kemari." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya."

"Dan mengijinkannya tinggal."

"Ya."

Mata cokelat Luhan menajam. "Sebuah pelanggaran kecil dari kebiasaanmu."

"Aku tahu." Aku mendesah dan mengambil tiga buah mug dari lemari penyimpan. "Dia berbeda, Luhan. Aku tidak tau ini mengarah kemana, tapi aku ingin mencari tahu."

Dia memukul bahuku dan tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang untukmu, sayang."

Aku mendengar Chanyeol berjalan di belakang ku dan mata Luhan terkesima. Aku tahu, dia hot!

Aku berbalik, tersenyum padanya.

"Chanyeol, ini teman baikku Luhan. Luhan, ini…"

"Park Chanyeol!" suaranya melengking dan dia sekarang tersenyum, tangannya mengepal, dan Luhan melompat-lompat sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Park Chanyeol berada di dapur kita!" dia mengayunkan bahuku dan melakukan tarian kecil bahagia.

 _Apa ini?_

Aku menatap Chanyeol dan dia sempurna terdiam. Dia sangat pucat.

Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan melihatku, tapi tidak menyentuhku.

Luhan telah menghentikan tarian bahagianya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan selama ini bersama Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanyaku, berbisik.

 _Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?_

Luhan berhenti, bibir tipisnya terbuka tak percaya dan mata cantiknya melebar. Dia sepenuhnya terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Baek, dia Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku, tapi wajahku memerah dan aku mulai merasa seperti semua orang sedang bercanda dan aku seperti orang bodoh. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh.

"Tidak, Baek…" Chanyeol menemukan kembali suaranya. "Baekhyun, aku bisa menjelaskan."

Dia meraihku, tapi aku menghindar dan memutari meja untuk membuat jarak di antara kami.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Baekhyun," Luhan menelan ludah dan melihat ke arahnya, memperlihatkan senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya lalu melihat ku kembali. "Park Chanyeol ini terkenal."

"Apa?" aku memicingkan mataku dan melihat Chanyeol lagi, dan ini semua tiba-tiba menjadi masuk akal.

 _ **Jangan pernah mengambil gambarku.**_

 _ **Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri?**_

 _ **Aku tidak menyukai keramaian.**_

"Dari film Nightwalker, Baek. Satu-satunya aktor Asia yang bisa menembus Hollywood untuk menjadi pemeran utama di beberapa seriesnya." bisik Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, dan dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Tangannya berada di pinggang dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku." Aku benci bagaimana rusaknya suaraku terdengar.

Kepalanya terangkat dan dia mengunciku dengan mata hitam indahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak membohongimu."

"Aku telah bertanya padamu, lebih dari sekali, apa pekerjaanmu, dan kau terus mengalihkan pertanyaan." _Oh, ini menyakitkan._

"Aku hanya…" dia mengacak rambutnya. "Baekhyun, apa yang aku rasakan padamu..."

"Berhenti." Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Kemarin kau bilang di mobil, tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Dia terdiam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa bodoh." Aku menutup mataku dan ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di meja dan menangis.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun dan kepala bodohku.

::: :::

::: :::

::: :::

Notes;

Yang nanyain LDA, lagi on going bab 9. Biasanya aku bikin spoiler di path sama instagramku. Pantengin ya!

Yang kemarin kurang hot ya? kalo konflik ini hot gak? Masih ada lagi sih konfliknya. Masih ada lagi NC nya. Masih banyak moment ChanBaek yang asem manis. Ada 14 review buat bab 3 kemarin. Sedikit ya? padahal ada 25 review di bab 2 nya. Fanfik buatanku ngebosenin ya?

Apa di buat simple sedikit aja?

Aku jadi kurang semangat.

 _Gimana dong?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Setelah berjam-jam update, ternyata banyak kata-kata yang kurang jadi aku coba buat perbaiki. Ini repost ya!_

:::

Bab 5.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku." Aku benci bagaimana rusaknya suaraku terdengar.

Kepalanya terangkat dan dia mengunciku dengan mata hitam indahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak membohongimu."

"Aku telah bertanya padamu, lebih dari sekali, apa pekerjaanmu, dan kau terus mengalihkan pertanyaan." _Oh, ini sangat menyakitkan._

"Aku hanya…" dia mengacak rambutnya. "Baekhyun, apa yang aku rasakan padamu..."

"Berhenti." Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Kemarin kau bilang di mobil, tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Dia terdiam. Aku benci melihat wajah bersalahnya, _katakan bahwa saat ini kau sedang bergurau, Chanyeolah._

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa bodoh." Aku menutup mataku dan ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di meja dan menangis dengan keras.

" _No, baby_..." dia berjalan ke arahku tapi aku mundur lagi ke belakang, membuatnya terpaku terluka menatapku.

"Tidak. Sekarang dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol- _sshi_ " Aku berbicara dengan bahasa ibuku, dialek Busan yang telah lama aku simpan. Kemarahan memukulku, dan menggetarkan seluruh otot tubuhku. "Aku mempercayaimu untuk hal-hal yang tidak aku percayakan pada orang lain. Aku bahkan menceritakan aibku, rahasiaku, sisi buruk dari kehidupanku, segalanya! Dan selama ini yang kau lakukan hanya berbohong padaku."

"Ini tidak seperti itu…."

"Baekhyun…" Luhan melangkah maju, tapi aku menguncinya di tempat dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tidak ingin membentak sahabar karibku. Emosiku sedang kacau, _okay_.

"Jadi, aku hanya sebuah lelucon. _'Mari lihat seberapa jauh yang bisa aku dapatkan dari gadis ini sebelum dia menyadari siapa aku'_? Well, kau telah tidur dengannya, Chanyeol. Baguslah."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berjalan memutari meja, mengabaikan peringatanku untuk mundur, lalu mencengkeram bahuku dengan tangannya. Matanya dingin, wajah tegangnya menunjukkan kalau dia terluka.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Hubungan kita bukan lelucon. Dan aku tidak tidur denganmu, aku bercinta denganmu."

Aku merasa sangat malu.

"Semua orang di Negara asing ini mengenalmu, Chanyeol."

"Tidak semua orang, sayang." Jawabnya dengan suara tak kalah hancur.

"Ya, kau benar, tampaknya aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak cukup pintar untuk mengenalimu. Bahkan seluruh dunia mengenalmu!" Aku melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan mundur. Dia menjatuhkan lengannya di sisi tubuh.

"Baekhyun," Luhan mencoba lagi, "Mengapa kau harus mengetahui siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah melihat filmnya."

"Wajahnya berada di jutaan _t-shirt_ Luhan! Ada tokoh action dalam rupanya. Dan—dia… dia adalah aktor Asia pertama yang menembus Hollywood tentu saja dia pasti sangat terkenal. Aku pernah membaca artikelnya. Tapi mengapa—aku.. begitu bodoh untuk tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Aku dengar dari mulutmu Luhan, siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia tidak bilang apapun. Dia berbohong, dan aku sangat benci dibohongi, kau tahu itu semua sejak dulu."

Chanyeol meringis dan berbalik.

 _Gadis-gadis di semua umur memekik padamu seperti Luhan lima menit yang lalu dan mereka kehilangan akal! Seharusnya aku dapat mengenali wajahmu!_

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bodoh sekali." Aku sangat malu dan ingin segera berlari entah kemana pun. Aku ingin dia pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku ingin dia mengejarku dan memelukku, mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya lelucon yang dia buat untuk mengejutkanku. Tapi dia benar-benar adalah Park Chanyeol—aktor terkenal yang telah fakum selama lima tahun. Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Dia bisa bersama dengan siapapun di dunia ini, sebenarnya. _Kenapa harus aku?_ Apakah aku terlihat sangat _murah_ hingga dia begitu bisa membodohiku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti wanita desa?

"Baek..." Chanyeol mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku mendorongnya, mengabaikan kesakitan di suaranya.

"Pergilah."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi." Suara indahnya terdengar menderita. Sama dengan suaraku. Aku melipat tanganku di sekeliling tubuhku, mencegahnya memelukku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di sini. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang berbohong kepadaku." _Oh, pergilah cepat!_

"Aku tidak berbohong! Baekhyun, itu bukan hidupku lagi. Maksudku, aku sudah tidak berakting lagi. Kita harus membicarakan ini."

Aku sudah cukup mendengar, dan aku hanya ingin dia pergi dariku. Dari hadapanku.

"Aku punya satu sesi foto satu jam lagi, aku butuh mandi, dan aku ingin kau pergi setelah aku selesai."

"Kau berlebihan!" suaranya panik, matanya terlihat memohon kepadaku.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" aku berteriak padanya. Aku bahkan terluka oleh suaraku sendiri, tanpa kusadari airmata telah membasahi wajahku.

"Baekhyun, jangan lakukan ini…"

Aku berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju kamarku dan masuk ke kamar mandi, mengunci diriku di dalamnya. Aku bersandar di pintu dan menjatuhkan tubuhku yang bergetar karena tangisan yang seolah merobek seluruh pertahananku.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya."

 _Sial, Chanyeol mengikutiku._

"Pergilah." Tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa di suaraku. Aku hanya ingin dia pergi. _Tidak bisakah dia hanya pergi saja, tak usah menoleh lagi kepadaku?_

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Sial! Buka pintunya!" suara berat Chanyeol nyaris serak karena dia berteriak.

" _Shireoyo_." Suaraku gemetar nyaris berbisik. Aku berdiri dan menyandarkan dahiku di pintu, tanganku mencengkeram permukaannya yang dingin.

"Baekhyun— _Ya Tuhan tolong aku_! Jika kau tidak membuka pintunya, aku akan mendobraknya. Aku akan menghancurkannya dengan apapun, meskipun menggunakan kepalaku sendiri. Keluar dan lihat aku." Suaranya terbata-bata dan sama dengan suara tercekat milikku. Dan dia benar-benar marah. Begitu juga denganku! Aku tidak merespon, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memukul dinding di bagian kiri pintu.

"BUKA PINTU SIALAN INI!"

Aku masih tidak merespon, air mataku tumpah lagi. Rasa khawatir tentang kesakitannya dan rasa kecewa di dadaku sedang berperang. _Apa dia benar-benar menggunakan kepalanya?_

"Baik, Baek, jika kau ingin bertingkah seperti anak kecil, baik. Aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Aku mendengar dia meninggalkan ruanganku dan turun ke bawah.

Bagaimana bisa aku berada di kekacauan ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya? Rambutnya bertambah panjang dan dia mengecatnya, dan ini telah lima tahu sejak film terakhirnya keluar, tubuhnya lebih berisi, dan dia semakin berumur, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali wajah tampan itu?

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat percakapan kami ketika kami minum di pub. Jika aku harus melihat satu lagi film trailer tentang vampire, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri.

Ya Tuhan. Mungkin kah ini bisa lebih memalukan lagi?

Chanyeol membintangi tiga film vampire yang tidak hanya berjalan baik, tapi menjadi seperti sensasi yang sangat besar. Hampir dua puluh tujuh Negara menanyangkan filmnya. Di Korea bahkan dia dikenal sebagai aktor paling bertalenta dan karirnya sangat cemerlang.

Dan aku baru saja menghabiskan empat puluh jam untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki yang kupikir sangat cocok denganku.

Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa dia membuatku menceritakan semua rahasiaku dan dia tidak memberitahu ku satupun dari rahasianya? Aku merangkak ke dalam tub dan menyalakan air. Aku harus berada dalam kondisi yang sepenuhnya baik untuk sesi ini.

Aku menunduk. Klien hari ini adalah pasangan, dan aku akan mengambil foto intim mereka. Aku harus membuat mereka untuk saling mencintai, dan bersikap romantis.

 _Brengsek._

::: :::

Aku sudah berusaha mandi dengan cepat, walau aku hanya berdiri di bawah shower, membiarkan air menyiram wajahku lebih lama. Aku akan terlihat kacau dengan mata yang merah dan sembab.

Setelah aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan berpakaian, aku mengeringkan rambutku dan menggelungnya tanpa harus repot menyisirnya. Aku memeriksa wajahku. Yep, merah, dan sembab.

Aku memilih untuk tidak membubuhkan make up di wajahku, dan berdoa semoga mata sembapku akan menghilang dalam dua jam ke depan. Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan sesi ini, lalu aku bisa bergelung di ranjangku dan menangis berhari-hari semauku. Hanya harus melalui dua jam dan tidak memikirkan Chanyeol.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar tidur ku kosong. Terimakasih Tuhan. Dinding di samping pintu dimana Chanyeol memukulnya tampak tidak terlalu rusak. Dia tidak memukulnya dengan keras. Aku berjalan ke sisi kamar tidur dan mengintip lewat jendela. Mobil Chanyeol telah pergi dari halaman depan rumahku.

Dia pergi.

Di bawah, Luhan masih berada di dapur, mug kopi di tangannya, dan rusa polos itu menangis.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyerah. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini sekarang, Luhan. Aku mempunyai sesi foto dalam beberapa menit lagi."

"Dia terlihat hancur, Baek."

" _Geumanhae_ —berhentilah—"

"Kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Berhenti! Luhan, aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini. Kau lebih mengenalku, bukan? Aku tidak suka membicarakan hal ini."

Suaraku tertahan dan aku mengambil nafas panjang, berharap air mata tidak turun lagi dari pelupuk mataku.

"Okay, kita akan membicarakan ini setelah sesimu berakhir."

"Tidakkah kau harus pergi bekerja?" tanyaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin membahas ini saat ini.

"Aku meminta ijin. Aku akan di sini bersamamu." Dia memberiku senyuman kecil.

"Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu, Luhan." Aku akan beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah pemikiran muncul di benakku. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu, apa itu sayang?"

"Lepaskan spreiku dan singkirkan semua yang ada di atas ranjangku. Bisa ku percayakan, padamu?" aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan mencium bau tubuhnya nanti ketika aku berkutat mengasihani diri sendiri di atas ranjang.

"Pasti."

::: :::

Itu adalah sesi terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak fokus, terlalu sedih, dan gelisah. Pasangan itu sangat hebat, mereka saling mencintai, seksi, dan aku tahu, aku mendapatkan beberapa foto yang bagus, tapi aku merasa sangat buruk bahwa ini bukan sesi yang menyenangkanseperti yang biasa aku lakukan, aku akan mengembalikan biaya pemotretan ini. Dan tetap memberikan hasil foto yang bagus bagi mereka. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan celana pendek warna khaki dan tank top biru. Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan untuk teman sebaik dan sepeduli Luhan, ketika aku melihat ranjang ku telah berganti sprei, dicuci dan ditata ulang.

Ranjang itu seperti baru, harum detergen bersih. Semakin lama aku menatap ke atas ranjang, bayangan-bayangan tentang aktifitas kemarin malam seperti tercetak jelas bergerak bagai film lambat, dan dengan semua kejadian yang menegangkan pagi ini membuat hatiku hancur.

Di lantai bawah, aku mengambil iPhone ku untuk memeriksa pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab, mengambil segelas teh manis dari dalam lemari pendingin dan bergabung dengan Luhan di teras belakang.

"Bagaimana sesi mu?" tanyanya.

"Buruk," jawabku dengan dengusan kemudian merebah di kursi malas yang empuk.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan mengembalikan uang mereka, tapi kupikir mereka akan tetap senang dengan foto-fotonya. Jadi aku tetap akan memilih beberapa yang bagus untuk mereka." Aku menghidupkan ponselku dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin akan memeriksa ponselmu?" Luhan bertanya dari kursi malas di belakangku. Matanya tertutup dan menikmati sinar matahari.

"Aku harus memeriksa barangkali ada klien yang meneleponku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan klienku. Tapi aku bisa mengabaikan dia, itu jika dia menghubungiku." Aku menolak menyebutkan namanya. Menggumamkan namanya dalam hati saja membuat nyeri.

Aku mendapatkan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab, lima pesan suara dan tiga pesan menunggu ku.

Tidak ada pesan dari Chanyeol sama sekali, dan aku merasa.. _kecewa_. Chanyeol berkata dia tidak membutuhkan ini, jadi itu berarti bahwa kami sudah berakhir, _seperti ini?_ Sepertinya memang iya.

Park Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan siapapun, mengapa dia menginginkanku? Aku benar-benar merasa lebih bodoh lagi sekarang saat hatiku mengharapkan dia mengejarku.

Aku mematikan ponselku, melemparnya ke meja di samping minumanku dan menarik lutuku hingga menyentuh dagu, menyandarkan dahiku dan membiarkan air mataku turun.

"Oh, sayang, jangan menangis." Luhan merangkak di kursi malas dan memelukku.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat bodoh," aku menggumam di bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Tidak. Dia terlihat berbeda sekarang." Jawabku membela diri.

"Ya. Dia terlihat lebih berumur."

Dia tersenyum ketika berbicara, dan aku pun menyetujuinya.

"Ya, benar." Aku mendesah. "Tentu saja, sekarang aku melihatnya. Seharusnya aku tahu dengan segera ketika dia merampok ku di pantai. Dia tak pernah mau berhadapan dengan kamera."

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Mungkin, tapi alasan apa yang ku dapat setelah itu? Aku menghabiskan hampir dua hari penuh dengan laki-laki itu, Luhan. Kau tahu, betapa marahnya aku ketika dibohongi."

"Hey, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau telah menikmati laki-laki seksi, dan manis dalam dua hari. Itu bukanlah suatu kejahatan."

"Aku menceritakan padanya banyak hal. Aku menceritakan tentang ibu dan ayah, pemerkosaan itu, dan semuanya. Aku bahkan memperlihatkan studioku padanya."

Luhan melihatku dengan matanya yang melebar. _Oh!_ wajahnya ketika terkejut memang manis. Aku akan sangat penasaran lelaki seperti apa yang akan dia dapat nanti. Lelaki beruntung. "Dan kau melakukan seks di ranjangmu."

"Jangan ingatkan aku."

"Bagaimana reaksinya dengan semua itu?"

Aku duduk dan menyesap teh ku. "Dia terlihat sedih mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal. Pemerkosaan itu membuatnya geram, dan dia ingin membunuh orang hina itu. Dia suka dengan studionya, dan berkata bahwa itu seksi dan aku berbakat."

"Well, itu semua terdengar menggembirakan."

"Dan tadi malam sangat..." _bagaimana aku menggambarkannya di depan Luhan? Seks kami terasa sangat…_

"Luar biasa dan sangat indah. Dia menyukai lekuk tubuhku dan ketika dia menyentuhku, sangat… _wow_." Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum di bibirku dan Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Park Chanyeol."

Dan senyumku pun menghilang.

"Maafkan kau, tapi berikan aku lima menit untuk bertanya. Apakah ketika Chanyeol telanjang di kehidupan nyata sama panasnya dengan ketika dia telanjang di dalam film?"

"Dia telanjang di dalam film?" aku memekik.

"Dari belakang, ya. Itu bagian favoritku."

Oh aku benar-benar tidak suka bahwa semua orang di Amerika , bahkan dunia pernah melihat bokong Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir bokongnya lebih baik di kehidupan nyata." Jawabku setengah tak peduli.

"Oh, benarkah! Aku iri sekali padamu!" Luhan terdengar seperti remaja berumur lima belas tahun yang patah hati dan itu membuatku terkekeh. "Kau tahu, dia tidak bermain film baru sejak Nightwalker lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tak tahu ." Luhan mengangkat bahu dan merangkak kembali ke kursi malasnya, dia menyesap teh ku. "Gosip mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa fans Amerika yang gila lalu merusak rumahnya dan melukai diri mereka sendiri."

Aku terkejut. "Apakah Chanyeol juga terluka?"

"Tidak, ku pikir tidak. Ku pikir Chanyeol tidak berada di rumahnya saat itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika apa yang dikatakan televisi dan tabloid itu benar adanya? Ku dengar dia langsung meninggalkan rumah lamanya di Los Angles dan berhenti berakting. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia pindah kesini."

"Rumahnya di sini," aku memberitahu nya. "Maksudku, keluarganya tinggal di sekitar sini sejak lama."

"Oh, keren." Luhan melihat ke arahku seperti sedang menilai sesuatu. "Apa kau yakin kau telah berakhir dengannya, Baek? Seharusnya kau melihatnya setelah kau kabur darinya pagi tadi."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Well, ekspresinya sangat buruk, tapi kemudian, sama sepertimu. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir dan mengumpat, dan aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya untuk mengejarmu karena aku tahu itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk meluruskan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

"Dia kacau. Dia sangat menyukaimu. Ku pikir kau seharusnya mencari tahu tentangnya, maksudku, tentang perasaan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya dan berikan dia kesempatan."

Aku mengernyit. Sebenarnya, tidak ingin membahasa tentang bagaimana ini akan berakhir atau tidak. Membicarakan ini membuat napasku sesak.

"Disamping itu, aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti ini kepada laki-laki sebelumnya. Jangan menyerah pada hal ini dulu."

"Dia berbohong padaku, dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika dibohongi. Aku merasa dijebak!"

"Oh, Baekhyunie, coba pikir. Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah perubahan yang baik untuknya, untuk bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan apapun dari dirinya? Yang tidak mengenalinya dan menjerit dan bertanya hal yang bodoh padanya? Dia hanya ingin menjadi lelaki biasa yang berkencan dengan gadis biasa."

Aku berpikir keras tentang apa yang Luhan katakan, dan ya, itu masuk akal.

"Dia seharusnya memberitahuku ketika aku bertanya kepadanya. Dia bahkan tahu akutidak terlalu suka menonton film atau apapun itu." Sekarang aku merajuk dan aku tak peduli.

"Kau benar. Maafkan dia. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan beberapa hadiah yang menarik atas kesepakatan itu. Berlian? Wine? Bunga?"

Dia tertawa ketika aku menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Haruskah aku melemparkan hadiahnya kembali ke wahaj tampannya?"

"Jangan bermain-main dengannya, Baek." Oh, itu Luhan dan _mode_ penggemar fanatiknya.

Aku cemberut. "Aku tidak bermain apapun. Dia melukai perasaanku dan aku tidak ingin mendengar tentangnya lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan teman baikku dan melakukan kegiatan para gadis hari ini. Di samping itu, ketika dia pergi dari kamarku, dia berkata dia tidak membutuhkan ini semua, jadi ku pikir dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi."

"Oh, dia pasti tertarik denganmu." dia mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Ingin pergi belanja?" tanya nya penuh harap.

"Tidak. Ironisnya, aku sangat ingin pergi nonton. Tapi jangan ada Park Chanyeol dalam filmnya."

"Okay, tidak ada lagi namanya di sana. Ku pikir kita membutuhkan ekstra mentega di popcorn kita."

"Dan tanpa soda diet. Karena kau mengenalinya sebelum aku, kau yang traktir."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika kami mengumpulkan barang-barang kami dan masuk ke dalam mobil, pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film, dimana aku bisa menyerahkan diriku pada cerita orang lain dalam beberapa jam ke depan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan satu orang yang paling aku percayai di dunia.

::: :::

Sudah tengah malam ketika Luhan dan aku sampai di rumah.

Film action-petualangan berkecepatan tinggi yang kami tonton – _yang dibintangi Vin Diesel_ – adalah apa yang benar-benar aku butuhkan untuk menghindari kenyataan selama beberapa jam. Dan aku berakhir dengan menyerah pada Luhan untuk pergi belanja setelah itu.

Bagaimana bisa, aku, Byun Baekhyun, membeli sepatu baru? Sepatu-sepatu itu adalah kelemahanku.

"Louboutin merah yang kau temukan itu sangat pantas untuk didapatkan," Luhan dan aku menarik tas-tas keluar dari bagasi Lexus ku.

"Aku tahu . Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mengenakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Aku meraih tas sepatu dan kami berjalan ke pintu depan.

Kami berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika kami melihat apa yang menunggu kami di depan pintu kami. Berlusin-lusin buket mawar, dalam berbagai bentuk, ukuran dan warna, menutupi beranda, tangga, setiap permukaan yang memungkinkan. Baunya sangat harum. Seharusnya itu ada lima puluh lusin mawar di sini, mungkin.

"Oh, Baekhyun." Mata Luhan membelalak, dan wajahnya menjadi lembut, melihat semua ini.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Wow." Itu semua yang dapat aku katakan, dan aku hanya sangat lega. Mungkin semua ini belum berakhir?

Kami berjalan ke tangga, berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak apapun itu, dan aku melihat sebuah amplop tertempel di pintu dengan nama ku tertulis di atasnya.

"Ini!" Luhan menariknya dan menyerahkan padaku. Terlalu gelap untuk membacanya dengan baik, kami masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tas kami. Luhan mulai membawa buket-buket itu masuk.

"Dimana harus kuletakkan ini semua?"

"Um... Aku tak tahu. Letakkan saja di manapun."

Senyumnya sangat lebar. "Dia harus mendapatkan pujian untuk ini, Baekkie."

"Yeah." Aku merasakan senyumku melebar ketika melihat pada amplop lalu membuka nya perlahan.

' _ **Dear Baekhyun, ini adalah mawar-mawar untuk setiap waktu aku memikirkanmu hari ini. Ku harap kau mau berbicara padaku dan membiarkanku menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak memberitahu mu siapa diriku, dan aku sangat meminta maaf bahwa kau harus mengetahuinya dari temanmu. Aku punya banyak penjelasan yang harus dilakukan, dan kuharap kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk melakukannya untukmu.**_

 _ **Please, telpon aku nanti jika kau sudah siap untuk berbicara.**_

 _ **Milikmu, Chanyeol'**_

Oh, ya, dia sangat manis. Aku meletakkan note itu di saku dan membantu Luhan membawa semua bunga-bunga itu ke dalam, menghamburkannya di semua sudut rumah. Itu terlihat seperti acara pemakaman atau pernikahan di ruang tamuku di pagi hari, dan itu membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Lihat?" Luhan menyeringai. "Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau dia tergila-gila padamu."

"Atau hanya gila," jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau meneleponnya dan berterima kasih. Atau, kau masih mau melemparkan buket-buket ini ke wajahnya? berpikirlah sekali lagi sebelum melakukan itu, tangan cantikmu tidak akan melakukan hal buruk, Baekki."

" _Algeseumnnida eommoni!—Baik Bu!_ —" Aku memutar mataku padanya. Dia terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang menasihati anak perempuannya dalam masalah percintaan, oh, bahkan aku belum pernaah melihat dia jatuh cinta akhir-akhir ini.

Kami mengunci pintu setelah buket terakhir dibawa masuk. "Ini, ambil beberapa untuk kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu menyuruhku dua kali!" Luhan menyelipkan satu buket di tiap tangannya dan berjalan ke atas dengan barang belanjaannya.

Aku menyambar ponselku, yang mati sepanjang hari, sepatu baruku dan rangkaian indah mawar merah bertangkai panjang dengan mutiara terselip di kelopaknya dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku menendang sandalku, mengatur vas di samping ranjang, meletakkan sepatu baru di rumah barunya, di lemari.

Kembali ke bunga, aku bahagia melihatnya dan mengubur hidungku di kelopak yang harum dan lembut. Aku menyadari ada note lain, terselip di batang dan menariknya, duduk di ranjang ketika aku mulai membaca note itu.

' _ **Ini mengingatkanku pada kaki panjang mu yang indah dan bibir merah mu yang ranum. Dan suatu hari nanti, aku akan senang melihatmu tidak mengenakan pakaian, hanya mutiara pada lehermu.'**_

 _Oh my_. Inikah rasanya mendapatkan perlakuan romantis? Aku tidak pernah tahu , tapi ku pikir aku menyukainya. Dan ini memang terjadi padaku, bahwa dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan romantis, makan malam di rumahnya, berpelukan di terasnya saat menikmati matahari terbenam, piknik makan siang kami yang luar biasa kemarin. Dia benar ketika mengatakan dia akan bercinta dengan ku malam tadi. Seks belum pernah seintim ini untukku.

Tapi dia berbohong, walaupun itu sebuah kelalaian, dan itu adalah prinsipku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Aku akan pergi ke rumahnya besok dan mendengarkannya. Aku sudah merindukannya, sentuhannya, senyumannya, tawanya yang terbahak-bahak, perasaan ketika rambut pirang lembutnya berada di jemariku. Dengan sangat putus asa aku menginginkan sesuatu yang baik terjadi dengan laki-laki ini, dan mungkin itu yang paling membuatku takut, bahkan melebihi status selebritinya dan fakta bahwa dia mungkin pernah mempunyai perempuan glamour yang kurus di atas ranjangnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan hingga saat ini.

Jika hal ini berjalan terlalu jauh, dia mungkin akan menyakitiku.

Tapi, jika memikirkan tidak bertemu dengannya lagi membuat dadaku semakin sakit. Aku mengambil ponselku dan surat di pintu depanku keluar dari dalam saku. Aku menghidupkan ponsel dan tidak sabar menunggunya menyala.

Tiga panggilan tak terjawab, dua pesan suara, dan dua pesan teks. Tidak ada satupun berasal dari Chanyeol.

Dua pesan suara dari klien, aku menyimpannya dan mengingatkan diriku untuk menelepon mereka, besok pagi.

Menggeser layar turun untuk menemukan nomor Chanyeol dan menekan _'Call'_.

Dia menjawab pada deringan pertama.

 _"Hai."_ Jawabnya, dengan lembut. Suara beratnya yang pelan dan lembut membuai telingaku.

"Hai." Bisikku, menutup mataku. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana suaranya bisa menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku "Terima kasih untuk bunga-bunga yang indah."

 _"Kau menyukainya?"_ aku mendengar senyumannya.

"Mereka luar biasa. Dan sangat cantik." Aku tertawa kecil.

 _"Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari ini."_

"Kelihatannya begitu."

 _"Baekhyun, maafkan aku—"_

"Tidak, Chanyeol," aku memotong ucapannya, kesakitan dalam suaranya adalah sumber kehancuranku. "Maafkan aku juga. Aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan."

 _"Tidak. Aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya saat kau bertanya. Kau benar-benar tampak tak mengenaliku. Dan hampir tak ada gadis yang tak mengenaliku."_

"Yeah, seharusnya." Desahku. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang ini lewat telepon. Kau sibuk besok pagi?"

 _"Kau ingin bertemu denganku besok?"_ aku mendengar antusias di suaranya dan membuatku meleleh.

"Well, aku tadi berpikir bahwa mungkin aku harus ke rumahmu dan kita bisa bicara."

 _"Mengapa tidak sekarang."_

Aku tertawa dan berpindah ke sisi ranjang, merasakan perutku mulai merasa tenang pertama kalinya sejak pagi ini.

"Aku lelah dan merasa tidak bisa bangun untuk percakapan panjang malam ini."

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"_ tanyanya.

"Berbelanja dengan Luhan."

Haruskah aku mengatakannya tentang menonton film?

 _"Apa yang kau beli?" Tuhan, aku menyukai suara seksinya._

"Sepatu."

"Kau suka sepatu?"

"Aku perempuan. Aku bisa diciptakan untuk sangat memuja sesuatu yang indah. Sepatu salah satunya."

 _"Seperti apa sepatu baru itu?"_

"Stiletto merah, Louboutins." Aku meringis ketika membayangkan sepatu seksiku.

Dia bersiul. _"Wow."_

"Ya, wow." Aku tertawa.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan kupikir panggilanku telah terputus.

"Chanyeol?"

 _"Yeah, maaf, aku baru saja membayangkan kau tidak berpakaian, tapi hanya menggunakan sepatu itu dan kalung mutiara."_

"Wow," bisikku. "Haruskan aku memanggilmu, _Oppa?"_

 _"Jika kau menyukainya, kau boleh hanya memanggil namaku. Aku suka ketika bibirmu melafalkan namaku. Dengan rendah, dan pelan."_ Suaranya rendah, aku bahkan membayangkan seringainya dalam suaranya dan aku ingin menyentuhnya.

 _"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?"_ tanyanya, menginterupsi pikiranku.

"Well, cukup miris, kami pergi ke bioskop."

Aku mendengar dia terkejut. _"Ku pikir kau tidak terlalu suka menonton film."_

"Memang, tapi aku mengalami pagi yang sulit dan aku ingin melupakannya sejenak, kami makan banyak popcorn dan soda, dan juga dada telanjang Vin Diesel."

 _"Apakah itu bagus?"_

"Dada telanjang Vin Diesel selalu bagus." Balasku sombong.

 _"Kau melukai ku, Baekhyun."_

"Dada telanjang Chanyeol lebih bagus," bisikku.

 _"Itu lebih baik,"_ dia menjawab dengan bisikan juga.

"Aku menyukainya ketika kau berbisik."

 _"Kau suka? Kenapa?"_

"Itu hot."

 _"Benarkah?"_

"Sangat hot." Oh, aku suka godaan yang kami lakukan.

 _"Aku akan mengingatnya."_

Tiba-tiba aku berharap aku akan menerima tawarannya untuk pergi ke rumahnya sekarang, jadi sebelum aku dapat membuat kekacauan pada diriku sendiri, aku mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Besok jam Sembilan pagi?" tanyaku.

 _"Aku akan membuat sarapan dan menunggu,"_ gumamnya.

"Selamat malam."

 _"Selamat malam, cantik,"_ bisiknya.

::: :::

Aku terbangun karena suara bel pintu yang terus menerus. Aku melirik ke jam di atas nakasku. Siapa yang menekan bel di jam 7.30 pagi seperti ini? Aku meraba-raba mencari celana yoga dan kaus, kemudian menggerutu dan bersusah payah turun ke lantai bawah.

Berdiri di depan pintu seorang gadis pirang, berumur sekitar enam belas tahun, memegang cup Starbucks dan setangkai mawar merah.

"Kau Baekhyun?" dia bertanya dengan aksen barat yang luar biasa sambil tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Ini untukmu." Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika menyerahkan dua benda itu kepadaku.

"Uh, terima kasih." Aku mengambil benda itu darinya, mendorong mawarnya ke hidungku.

"Ada surat juga." Dia menyerahkan padaku, dan menepukan tangannya. "Ini adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku!"

Aku tertawa melihat kegembiraannya dan membuka pintu ku lebih lebar agar dia dapat melihat lusinan buket mawar di ruang tamu.

Mata birunya seperti akan keluar dari kepala kecil cantiknya.

"Sial! Wow. Kau sangat beruntung. _Bye_!" dia melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Aku menyesap kopinya – _Ya Tuhan, ini enak_. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau white mocha adalah favoritku? Lalu aku membuka suratnya.

' _ **Selamat pagi, Cantik. Hanya hal kecil untuk memulai harimu. Tidak sabar menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol-mu'**_

 _Holy Moses_ , dia menulis _Chanyeol-mu_ di akhir note kecil itu. Dia sangat manis. Aku menoleh saat Luhan turun dari tangga dan dia menguap dan mengeluarkan suara cicitan imut.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Apakah Starbucks melakukan _delivery_?" tanyaku.

"Uh, kuharap." Dia melihat kopi dan mawarku.

"Seorang gadis yang mengantarkan ini untukku." Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat mengatakannya.

" _Jesus_ , ini mulai membuatku mual." Luhan berjalan ke dapur dan aku tertawa, mengikutinya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

"Bagus. Aku tidak membutuhkan cerita selanjutnya." Dia membuat kopinya sendiri. "Tunggu. Kau akan melakukan seks. Ya, aku pikir membutuhkan detil ceritamu nanti. Dan juga, foto-foto."

Aku meringis dan membenamkan hidungku di mawar itu lagi. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengannya. Kami hanya akan berbicara."

"Benar."

"Ya."

"Okay. Beritahu aku bagaimana itu akan berjalan." Dia mulai mengatur mesin pembuat kopi, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang kau memberikannya kesempatan."

"Hanya karena dia Park Chanyeol?"

"Bukan, karena dia adalah pria baik yang akhirnya memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang pantas kau dapatkan."

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri? apa aku seburuk itu dalam memperlakukan pria?"

"Lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Berhenti terlalu memikirkan masa lalumu dan nikmati saja apa yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang."

"Okay. Aku mau mandi dan pergi ke rumahnya untuk sarapan."

"Hati-hati." Katanya setelah aku pergi.

"Selalu." Jawabku.

Dan itulah Luhan. Dia teman sekaligus keluarga bagiku.

::: :::

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol dan berhenti sebelum menekan bel. Apakah aku berdandan terlalu berlebihan? Aku melirik ke bawah pada gaun musim panas kuning dan sandal hitam bergarisku. Musim panas berjalan dengan sangat gila, dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang hangat. Mungkin seharusnya aku menggunakan kaus.

Mungkin aku seharusnya berhenti menunda-nunda dan mulai menekan belnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu dan sebelum aku dapat mengatakan satu kata dia memelukku dan menciumku dengan sebuah gairah yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Dia menjalankan satu tangannya turun ke punggungku, menarikku merapat padanya. Tangannya yang lain memegangi sisi kepalaku sementara mulutnya bergerak tangkas di atas bibirku, berbolak-balik, lidahnya mendorong ke dalam mulutku, menari dan bergerak bersama dengan lidahku.

Ya Tuhan, aku merindukannya! Ini baru dua puluh jam, tapi rasanya seperti aku tidak bertemu dengannya sepanjang musim. Aku menjalankan tanganku di punggungnya, di bawah kausnya, merasakan kulit lembutnya dan mengerang di mulutnya.

Dia memperlambat ciumannya, dengan lembut menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan ketika aku membuka mataku, dahinya bersandar di dahiku.

"Apakah kau selalu membukakan pintu dengan cara seperti ini?" bisikku.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku sangat takut aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Suaranya serak terdengar menderita, dan aku membawa wajahnya dengan tanganku, memohon padanya untuk melihat mataku.

"Aku di sini."

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dia mundur dan aku membiarkan mataku mengamati dirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat luar biasa dengan kemeja berkancing putih, lengan yang digulung sampai siku, dan celana jeans. Dia bertelanjang kaki. Rambutnya berantakan dan seksi dan jariku memohon untuk dapat menyentuhnya.

 _Tunggu, rambutnya…_

"Kau mengecat rambutmu?" rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi hitam. Dan sekarang ia terlihat lebih seperti lelaki Asia kebanyakan. Dia sangat manis dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh di wajahnya.

"Kau keberatan? Aku rasa, aku merindukan rambut asiaku. Tapi, kau terlihat luar biasa hari ini. Masuklah, anggaplah rumah sendiri." Aroma dari dapur tercium, dan perutku menggeram.

"Tidak. Aku suka rambut hitammu, kau terlihat manis. Apa kau memasak?" tanyaku, menatap balik dirinya.

"Aku menjanjikanmu sarapan."

"Kau telah mengirimiku kopi, yang sangat lezat dan tak terduga. Terima kasih." Aku bersandar dan menciumnya.

"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum. "Ku harap kau suka roti bakar Perancis, bacon, buah dan kopi."

"Sempurna."

"Sudah ku atur di luar."

Aku mengikutinya keluar ke teras yang mengagumkan dan dia mengisyaratkan agar aku berjalan di depannya. Apakah aku berada di sini beberapa hari yang lalu? Itu terasa seperti sudah sangat lama, banyak hal yang terjadi sejak hari itu.

Meja telah tertutup dengan taplak putih. Makanan sudah berada di piring, di bawah penutup bundar berwarna perak. Ada kopi dan jus, tapi apa yang menarik perhatianku adalah mawar merah. Tiga lusin mawar merah berada dalam tiga buket terpisah diletakkan di setiap kaki meja.

Air mata menggenang di mataku dan aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol berada di bahuku dari belakang. Aku telah memberinya banyak tekanan! Bahkan setelah caraku berbicara dengannya kemarin.

Aku berbalik dan melihat mata hitam bulatnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu di mobil, kita mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Biasakan itu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya dan mencium dahiku.

"Ayo, kita makan. Aku sudah kelaparan."

Kami duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang kami duduki malam sebelumnya. Dia membuka piring kami dan aku mencium aroma yang lezat di hidangannya.

"Aromanya luar biasa." Aku menuangkan sirup hangat di roti bakar Perancis ku dan menggigit bacon. "Mmmm... bacon."

Dia tertawa dan menggigit bacon miliknya. "Aku suka melihatmu makan, baby."

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan roti bakar yang lezat dan lembut.

"Karena kau sangat jujur dengan itu. Seperti semua yang kau lakukan, ku kira. Aku menyukainya bahwa kau sangat menikmati ketika kau makan."

"Sangat jelas. Apakah kau melihat ukuran bokongku?"

Matanya berapi-api ketika dia menatapku di balik mug kopinya.

"Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi, Baekhyun."

Sialan. Aku mengernyit dan menatap piringku.

"Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan atau menunjukkan padamu bagaimana cantiknya dirimu bagiku, untuk kau tanamkan dalam pikiranmu."

"Chanyeol…," dia meraih daguku dengan jari panjangnya, mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat mataku.

"Lihat aku. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan tentang tubuhmu. Makanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku suka melihatmu makan. Aku akan senang berolahraga denganmu, hanya karena aku menyukai melihatmu bergerak. Lekuk tubuhmu sangat indah, dan aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya lagi."

"Okay."

 _Apa lagi yang harus aku ucapkan?_

"Apakah kau sedang berusaha untuk menggoda seperti seorang remaja?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan kata-kataku dan aku bisa sedikit bersantai. Aku sangat perlu untuk melihat apa yang aku katakan padanya tentang tubuhku. Aku belum pernah sepercaya diri ini dengan laki-laki lain, tapi itu mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang diriku.

Mereka bisa menerimaku atau meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin Chanyeol menerimaku.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Aku mengambil kopiku dan bersandar di kursi, mengagumi pemandangan laut dan perahu yang berlayar di atasnya.

"Sama-sama," dia berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara."

Wow, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini! Ini sangat baik. Aku meraih tangannya dan meninggalkan kopiku, tapi mengambil jus jeruk dan mengikutinya ke kursi malas. Aku duduk menatapnya dan menunggu dirinya mulai bicara.

Chanyeol duduk di ujung sofa dan menyisirkan jari-jari di rambutnya. Dia gelisah, mungkin gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menenangkannya. Dan aku sangat putus asa menginginkannya mulai bicara.

"Hey," kataku dan mengaitkan jariku dengan jarinya. "Tak apa. Katakan apapun yang kau merasa nyaman untuk diceritakan padaku, dan kita akan mulai dari sana."

Matanya terlihat khawatir, alisnya berkerut, lalu dia menunduk dan mencium ruas jariku.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membohongimu." Dia melihat mataku. "Aku seharusnya jujur padamu pada malam kau berada di sini, tapi terus terang, aku terperangkap olehmu. Kau bahkan membuatku melupakan namaku. Membuatku lupa siapa aku sebenarnya, kepolosanmu, ketidak tahuanmu, semuanya."

Jadi dia juga mempunyai masalah itu, huh?

"Kenyataannya, pagi dimana kita bertemu ketika aku berpikir kalau kau mengambil gambarku. Hal itu tidak sering terjadi lagi, tapi setiap hal itu terjadi, aku menjadi panik."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil gambar tanpa seizinmu."

Dia meremas tanganku dan tersenyum sedih.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, banyak kejadian yang gila. Paparazzi akan menerjangku tanpa ampun, dan kadang fans menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Aku tidak pernah bisa nyaman berada di keramaian, tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dikejar di jalan oleh ratusan orang secara terus menerus membuatku menderita phobia. Setiap kejadian di hidupku selalu didokumentasikan selama lima tahun."

Dia berbalik menatapku, matanya melebar dan mencari-cari. "Terkenal membuatku tidak bisa mempunyai seorang kekasih meskipun aku menginginkannya. Tidak pernah ada waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kupikir aku pernah membaca sesuatu tentang kau bersama dengan artis pemeran pembantu… Meredith _Something_ atau yang lainnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa frustasi.

"Itu semua adalah rekayasa demi kelancaran film. Untuk dipublikasikan. Sebuah manajemen akan memiliki dirimu seutuhnya ketika kau berada dalam sebuah film dengan anggaran yang besar, Baek. Mereka mengatur dengan siapa kau berhubungan, apa yang kau lakukan, kemana kau pergi. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu."

"Meredith perempuan yang baik, tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku, dan itu hanya contoh lain dari bagaimana kejamnya paparazzi itu. Mereka bisa membalikkan semua kenyataan sampai mereka mendapatkan cerita yang mereka inginkan, daripada mendapatkan kebenaran yang membosankan." Dia menelan ludah dan mengernyit, lalu mata hitam indahnya menatapku lagi.

"Jika kau mempunyai pertanyaan tentang masa laluku, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Jangan mencari jawabannya secara online."

 _Astaga, apakah dia banyak menderita?_ "Okay."

"Ini penting. Ini bisa membuat kita bersama atau malah memisahkan kita, dan aku menolak untuk kehilangan dirimu atas sesuatu yang sudah tidak menjadi bagian hidupku lagi."

"Apakah mereka masih memberitakanmu?" tanyaku.

"Kadang-kadang, tidak terlalu sering seperti dulu. Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bermain film lagi selama lima tahun?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermain film selama lima tahun ini." Jawabnya.

"Mengapa?"

Dia menyisirkan jari di rambut nya lagi. "Karena tidak semua uang adalah uang yang baik. Maksudku dari hasil yang baik."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku menghasilkan banyak uang dari film-film itu, Baek. Aku berterima kasih untuk bagian merchandise, akuntan, dan pengacaraku. Dan aku masih tetap bisa menghasilkan uang di film, tapi apa untungnya? Untuk bisa diburu dan hidupku diatur?"

"Bagaimana dengan aktor lain seperti Matt Damon dan Ben Affleck? Kelihatannya mereka mempunyai kehidupan pribadi mereka." Aku mengingatkan dirinya.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, tapi mereka telah lebih berumur sekarang dan tidak membintangi komedi romantis untuk perempuan muda. Mereka bukan barang bagus bagi orang-orang itu lagi."

"Jadi tidak ada bisnis film lagi?" tanyaku, ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi, dia masih tidak memberitahuku apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

 _Oh._ "Okay."

"Aku menjadi produser sekarang. Membantu membuat film di sini, dan di Seoul, maksudku di Korea. Aku membantu beberapa penggarapan film dalam negeri. Aku bukan seorang aktor lagi."

"Jadi itu berarti bahwa kau mungkin akan bepergian dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" aku menjaga suaraku agar tidak menjadi panik, tapi darahku menjadi dingin. _Aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi!_

"Tidak, aku melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaanku dari rumah." Dia mencium tanganku lagi. "Aku pergi ke LA atau New York untuk beberapa hari di sini dan di sana, hanya itu. Pekerjaan di Korea jarang sekali aku lakukan sendiri, ada asisten dan beberapa karyawan yang bisa membantuku. Aku juga bekerja dengan produser lain memungkinkan untuk melakukan sebagian pekerjaan itu secara langsung."

"Oh." Wow, dia hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda denganku. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Tanyakanlah."

"Luhan mengatakan kemarin bahwa dia perna mendengar tentang seorang fans yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri di rumahmu."

Chanyeol menjadi pucat dan matanya suram.

"Ya. Aku sedang berada di New York untuk publikasi film terakhir." Dia menelan ludah. "Seorang gadis muda, berusia sekitar tujuh belasan dan penduduk asli disana, dia penggemar beratku, tetapi dia merusak rumahku. Dia menyalakan api."

Aku terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan."

"Itu sudah cukup buruk, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan baik dan terperangkap di rumahku, dan berakhir meninggal di sana."

"Oh, gadis muda yang malang." Aku serius mengucapkannya. Mengapa remaja terkadang berpikir terlalu ekstrim?

"Aku sangat terpukul ketika mengetahuinya. Itu terlalu gila, dan aku tidak pernah menyuruh siapa pun untuk bertindak senekat itu, aku pun mencintai penggemarku layaknya keluarga. Tapi yang dia lakukan justru menghancurkan mentalku. Aktor lain hidup baik-baik saja di dunia itu, tapi itu bukan kehidupan yang layak untukku."

"Dia hanya seorang gadis yang kacau, sayang."

Matanya bergerak cepat menatapku. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil selain dengan namaku."

Aku tersenyum malu dan mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, dia kacau. Aku tidak membenarkan itu."

"Apakah kau merindukannya?"

"Aku rindu bekerja, akting itu menyenangkan, aku pikir aku cukup bagus di dunia itu. Berada di lokasi syuting sangat menyenangkan, dan aku belajar banyak. Tapi aku tidak merindukan sisanya."

"Okay, jadi inilah pertanyaan jutaan dollar. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu ku saja?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya padamu ketika kau mengatakan kau tidak mengetahui siapa diriku." Dia tersenyum sedih padaku. "Itu jarang terjadi. Dan ketika itu terjadi secara nyata, aku seperti menghirup udara segar."

"Kau tidak normal Chanyeol, dan maksudku dalam cara yang baik."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau tidak menjadi seseorang berumur lima belas tahun seperti yang dilakukan Luhan kemarin. Kau terlihat menyukaiku, bukan karakterku di film."

"Aku belum pernah menonton film mu," aku mengatakan masalah sebenarnya.

"Aku menyukai itu." Suaranya benar-benar jujur.

"Tapi apakah kau akan memberitahu ku, jika aku belum mengetahuinya dari Luhan? Aku akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat dengan atau tanpa orang lain. Itu yang mengganjal pikiranku, Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa aku jadi sangat panik. Aku menceritakan padamu hal-hal yang tidak aku bagi dengan orang lain. Bahkan Luhan tidak mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai banyak tato."

Matanya menyala ketika aku menyebut tato, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Sebenarnya setelah percakapan kita di dalam mobil, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku mempunyai masalah kepercayaan dengan laki-laki. Semua laki-laki. Aku tidak bersama dengan laki-laki di hidupku."

"Kuharap itu akan berubah," bisiknya.

"Ini bukan permulaan yang baik untuk meyakinkanku membuat suatu perubahan."

"Baekhyun, pikirkan tentang waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. Aku masih laki-laki yang sama dengan diriku sebelum kita berada di dapurmu kemarin pagi. Aku masih suka memasak, aku masih berpikir pekerjaanmu itu seksi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku hanya seorang laki-laki biasa. Jangan menganggapku sebagai superstar."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Aku bukan orang bodoh. Tapi kau mengerti diriku lebih baik dari siapapun, setelah kurang dari satu minggu, aku merasa sedikit dibohongi. Kemarin sangat memalukan bagiku."

"Itu memalukan bagiku juga."

"Well, aku senang itu sudah berakhir."

"Apa?"

"Saat memalukan pertamaku di depanmu."

Dia tersenyum, tapi hanya sekejap. Dia mulai serius lagi. "Bisakah kita memulainya lagi?"

"Tidak."

Dan aku merasa senang melihat keterkejutan di matanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengulangnya dari awal. _Salahkah?_

::: :::

Notes;

Buat yang nanya, emang kalau Chanyeol itu artis kenapa? Kok dia sampe gak mau Baekhyun tahu kalo dia itu artis. Chanyeol itu udah terlanjur nutupin identitasnya, dan dia phobia dengan dunia keartisannya yang terlalu terkekang. Meninggalnya fans bikin dia ngeri, dan juga dia perlahan tau kalo Baekhyun pernah di kecewain lelaki, dan gak suka dibohongi.

 _Makasih_ buat yang udah semangatin aku. juga Thankiesssss banget buat EKAMOCHI tersayang, biar pun sama sama sibuk mau bantuin buat monitorin ini fanfik karena saking gak pedenya aku sejak cuma dapet 4 review :"

at last, lanjutin lagi apa gak nih?


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes bakalan ada di kaki cerita. Ini buat yang minta lanjut!_

 _WARN! Banyak adegan 21 tahun ke atas. Basah? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya *grin*_

* * *

Bab 6.

"Bisakah kita memulainya lagi?"

"Tidak."

Kulihat wajah Chanyeol yang murung. Suaranya berubah jadi lebih waspada. "Jadi kita sudah berakhir?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memulainya lagi karena itu berarti menghapus semua yang kita punya, dan sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin melupakan kejadian kemarin. Bukan untuk menghapus beberapa hari yang lalu, karena itu sangat menyenangkan." Aku menggigit bibirku dan meliriknya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

Wajah bodoh tapi tampannya saat terdiam berubah menjadi senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantungku. _Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat menawan_.

"Baekhyun, beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupku, dan itu sangat berarti untukku."

"Senang mendengarnya dari bibirmu."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menarikku ke pangkuannya dan lengannya membungkus tubuhku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, memeluk tubuhnya, menghirup aroma seksinya, menanamkan ciuman lembut di pipinya.

Aku mundur dan memegang sisi wajahnya, menatap ke dalam matanya. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi padaku. Jangan pernah menutupi apapun dariku."

" _Baby_ , kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dalam dan keras. Lalu dia berdiri melepas ciuman kami, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil menggendong tubuhku.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ranjangku."

 _Oh._

"Kita belum membereskan sarapannya."

"Nanti."

"Kita mungkin bisa telanjang di teras," aku memberikan saran dan menggigit telinganya.

Chanyeol menggeram di atas bibirku. "Tidak, kau hanya telanjang di ranjangku." Kami pindah ke lantai atas. "Aku akan menelanjangimu dan berencana untuk menghabiskan satu minggu bersama mu di ranjang."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Aku ada klien hari Senin."

"Okay, tapi hari ini dan besok kau sepenuhnya milikku."

"Milikmu?" aku mengangkat alisku padanya.

"Milikku." Dia mengulangi perkataannya dan menurunkanku dengan lembut di sisi ranjangnya. Dia meraih keliman dress ku dan menariknya melalui kepalaku. Mata hitamnya melebar dengan cara yang sangat imut.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam sama sekali."

Aku meringis. "Tidak."

"Sepanjang waktu tadi, kau duduk enam inchi dariku tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam?"

"Yep." Aku tertawa dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Matanya menatapku intens dan aku melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu. Aku mendorong kemejanya melewati bahunya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Selanjutnya aku mendorong jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, cara yang sama yang aku lakukan padanya pada malam saat dia menghentikan tanganku. Mata hitamnya menyalah karena gairah, dan dia tidak bergerak untuk menghentikan tanganku saat ini. Aku tersenyum dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu aku meluncurkan jariku di sepanjang perut sampai di risleting dan aku membuka jeans nya. Aku menarik jeans lembut dan boxer abu-abu perlahan melewat paha dan turun ke kakinya. Dia melangkahi kain-kain itu dan menendangnya ke samping.

"Jadi.. Kita berdua akan terjebak seminggu di sini?" gumamku dan menatap mata hitamnya yang panas.

Dia tidak menyentuhku hanya menatap mataku penuh dengan damba. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku gila dengan semua kerinduan ini. Aku ingin tangannya di tubuhku! Di mana-mana di atas kulitku, di atas hasratku. Sekarang.

"Aku suka ketika kau melihat ku seperti itu," gumaman Chanyeol terdengar lebih seksi dari pada sebelumnya dan kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku mundur hingga betisku menabrak pinggir ranjang.

"Bagaimana aku melihatmu?" aku mencoba berbisik, menyambut kata-katanya.

"Mata cokelat indahmu, Baekhyun. Kau melihatku seperti kau tidak bisa menungguku untuk menyentuhmu."

"Aku memang tidak bisa."

"Berbaring di ranjang, _baby_."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan menatapnya, menikmati pemandangan tubuhnya. Seluruh aliran darah di tubuhku berkumpul di antara kedua kakiku dan membuatku terengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" aku hampir tak mengenali suaraku sendiri. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja bisa membuat seluruh tubuhku mencair.

Dia meringis dalam senyuman menggodanya, dan merangkak naik ke ranjang, kakinya di antara kakiku, tangannya bertumpu di sisi bahuku. Dia tidak benar-benar menyentuhku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku, sekali, lalu dua kali.

"Aku menggodamu."

"Kau pandai melakukannya." Dia tersenyum di bibirku. Aku meraih pinggangnya tapi dia menariknya ke belakang, menjauh dari jangkauanku.

"Hey!" aku hendak protes tapi tatapan dari mata hitam itu membuaku kembali tutup mulut.

"Angkat tanganmu ke kepala. Pegangan ke atas, Baekkie."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Dia menciumku lagi. "Percaya padaku, _baby_. Pegangan ke atas ranjang."

Aku meraih ke atasku dan berpegangan pada kepala ranjang kayu bercat putih.

"Jaga tanganmu tetap berada disana, oke?"

"Oke."

Dia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku sekali lagi, lalu daguku. Aku menutup mataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku, memberikan leherku untuk bibir dan lidahnya. Aku hampir tak bisa bernapas saat Chanyeol menjilat hingga ke tulang selangkaku.

 _Oh my!_ bulu romaku meremang hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa merasakan genggaman tanganku pada kayu di kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuhku. Dia memegang payudaraku dengan satu tangannya, mempermainkan putingku di antara jarinya sementara dia menghisap payudaraku yang lain, apa yang ia lakukan langsung memukul telak di pangkal pahaku.

"Oh, sial," tubuhku melengkung, bersemangat merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh tangan dan lidahnya. Dia meniup lembut puting ku, dan pindah ke yang lain untuk memberi sentuhan magis yang sama.

"Sangat cantik," dia menggumam di payudaraku. "Aku menyukai payudaramu. Kau mengisi tanganku dengan sempurna."

"Bisakah aku menggerakkan tanganku sekarang?"

"Tidak, belum. Tetap berada di sana."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Kau akan menyentuhku, tapi jangan bergerak sekarang."

Aku mengerang frustasi dan dia mulai menciumi tubuhku. Dia membasahi tindik di perutku dengan lidahnya. "Ini sangat hot."

"Aku berpikir untuk melepasnya."

"Jangan, aku menyukainya."

"Okay," kataku malu-malu.

Dia menyeringai dan bergerak lebih jauh ke bawah, tangannya membelai sisi tubuhku turun sampai ke pinggang. Tiba-tiba dia memegang bagian dalam pahaku dan mendorongnya saling menjauh.

Dia menyapukan hidungnya di atas tato di rambut kewanitaanku dan mengerang.

"Siapa yang harus kau maafkan, baby?" dia berbicara tentang tato bertuliskan kata 'Ampunan' di sana.

Aku terkesiap dan menatapnya ke bawah. Matanya bertemu denganku dan aku malu saat merasakan air mata menusuk kelopak mataku.

"Diriku sendiri." Bisikku.

" _Oh baby._ " Chanyeol menciumi tatoku dengan manis, jarinya bergerak ke atas paha bagian dalamku sampai ke pusatku. Lalu menjalankan satu jarinya turun ke celahku, dari klitorisku hingga lubang belakangku dan aku berteriak.

"Argh!" _Ya Tuhan!_

"Sayang, kau sudah sangat basah." Lidahnya mengikuti jarinya dan pinggulku mengejang. Dia memegangi pahaku agar tetap berada di atas ranjang, membuka lebar untuk dirinya.

"Sangat manis." Lidah nya bergerak kembali ke bibir kewanitaanku lalu menekannya masuk ke dalamku, menciumiku sangat intim seperti saat dia menciumi wajahku, hidungnya menekan klitorisku.

" _Ommo_!" aku menangis, berteriak dan merasakan senyumannya di tubuhku. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menangkup bokongku dan mengangkatku sehingga membuat wajahnya menekan intiku semakin jauh, dan tidak menghiraukan yang lainnya.

Chanyeol menggosokkan hidungnya berkali-kali di atas klitorisku bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang terus bergerak di dalam tubuhku, membuatku takut dengan orgasme ku sendiri. Aku datang dengan cepat dan keras. Orgasme yang luar biasa menarik tubuhku dengan kedua tangan yang masih terkepal di kepala ranjang, aku meneriakan namanya lalu meracaukan kata-kata yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Atau mungkin, aku hanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan.

Dia melanjutkan siksaan manis itu sampai getaran yang melanda tubuhku berakhir, lalu menciumi tubuhku ke atas, lalu menangkup payudaraku dan menyesapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan. Akhirnya Chanyeol berbaring di atasku, menempelkan tulang selangkangannya di atasku, siku tangannya masing-masing berada di sisi bahuku. Batangnya yang keras berada di atas pusat tubuhku dan ketika aku melingkarkan pahaku ke atas pinggulnya, aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam rapat. "Oh Tuhan, Baekkie, kau sangat nikmat."

"Kau juga." Aku menarik tubuhku ke atas dan mencium bibirnya.

Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang, menggerakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggoda lipatan tubuhku, tapi belum memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Ujung kejantanannya terus menyentuh klitorisku, menembakkan percikan api ke dalam tubuhku.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu." Aku memohon padanya.

"Ya, sentuh aku."

 _Oh!_

Aku meremas rambutnya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Dia menciumiku dengan rakus, dan sementara itu apa yang dia lakukan pada pusat tubuhku terasa sangat luar biasa, aku hanya ingin dia berada di dalamku.

"Chanyeol," aku bernafas di mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _baby_?"

"Kau. Di dalamku. Sekarang." Tiap kata terputus oleh ciuman-ciumanku. Dia menggeram dengan parau dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. _Dia sangat keras. Oh Tuhan!_

"Ah!" dia menghentak-hentak di dalamku, terus dan terus, setiap dorongan lebih keras dari dorongan sebelumnya. Nafasnya terengah dan berat. Aku menurunkan tanganku di sepanjang punggungnya dan lalu menyentuh bokongnya, menariknya ke dalam diriku lebih keras.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Datang bersamaku, baby."

Kata-katanya, suaranya, adalah sumber bagi gairahku dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya. Aku masih merasakan sensasinya ketika dia mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku sampai pangkalnya, menghentak dan terus menghentak, bergerak keluar masuk, ketika dia memeras seluruh cairannya ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku menjalankan jariku ke tulang belakangnya dan mendorongnya dengan lembut sampai ke rambut basahnya ketika dia bergetar di atasku. Di tetes terakhir orgasmenya, Chanyeol membisikkan namaku seperti sebuah doa.

::: :::

Aku menyukai rambutnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat alami dan tentu saja senada dengan matanya yang juga hitam. Chanyeol mendesah puas, pipinya bersandar di dadaku dan aku membelainya dalam pelukanku.

Kami bertahan seperti itu cukup lama, dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan.

Ketika nafasnya mulai menjadi pelan, dan kupikir dia tertidur, dia mengangkat kepalanya, mencium dadaku dimana pipinya tadi berada dan mata kami bertemu.

"Tinggalah denganku akhir minggu ini."

"Kupikir kita telah memutuskan itu," jawabku.

"Benar." Dia menciumku cepat lalu bangkit untuk menyelimuti ketelanjanganku. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk memandangnya. Ya, dia mempunyai bokong yang indah.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan," sedikit mengeraskan suaraku, aku berkata padanya.

"Tanyakan," jawabnya. Suara beratnya bergema dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa kau menggunakan peran pengganti untuk memperlihatkan tubuh bagian belakangmu di film?" aku memungut gaunku yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan meloloskannya ke kepala dan menjalin rambutku, mengikatnya di belakang.

"Uh…" aku mendegar aliran air di wastafel dan dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu. "Tidak."

"Oh." _Bagaimana perasaanku tentang ini?_

"Kupikir kau tidak menonton film ku?" kepalanya menyembul dari depan pintu, dia melemparkan senyum separuhnya padaku.

"Aku tidak. Itu adalah adegan khusus favorit Luhan." Jelasku.

"Ah." Dia menghilang lagi, kembali ke kamar mandi untuk beberapa menit lalu muncul dalam boxer merah yang segar –membuat air liurku akan menetes – memakai jeans nya kembali dan kemeja berkancing.

"Well, aku sedikit—yaah.. bagaimana ya, menjelaskan perasaanku tentang hal itu." Gumamku ketika aku melihatnya berpakaian.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir, aku tidak suka jika semua orang di dunia ini bebas melihat bokongmu."

Dia menarikku dari atas ranjang ke arah dadanya yang keras, mengaitkan jarinya di punggung bawahku.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun, kau cemburu?"

"Dari sekitar seratus juta gadis yang bermain mata dengan mu?" aku menaikkan alis ku.

"Mengapa harus cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, aku yang cemburu bukan apa-apa bagimu."

Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya padaku dengan caranya yang membuat lututku menjadi lemas. "Mata dan tanganmu adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan berada di bokongku, _baby_."

"Okay," bisikku di mulutnya.

"Jika aku tinggal di sini akhir pekan ini," aku mundur menjauh dari lengannya dan meraih tangannya. "Aku perlu kembali ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa barang. Aku tidak mempunyai rencana liburan akhir pekan."

"Ayo pergi sekarang, lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

"Kau ingin menghabiskan sepanjang akhir pekan di rumah?"

"Sebagian besar, ya." Dia membawa tanganku ke bibirnya. "Kita bisa berkencan di sini hari ini, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan memasak untukmu dan menjaga mu."

Mulutku terbuka, tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia hanya sangat _wow_ untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Dan besok, aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, bersamaku untuk makan malam."

"Apa?!"

"Mereka mengadakan acara keluarga setiap hari Minggu, dan kupikir adikku berada di kota selama akhir pekan."

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu!" aku menarik tanganku darinya dan membungkus lenganku di sekitar perut. _Bertemu keluarganya? Yang benar saja!_

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau baru mengenalku kurang dari seminggu!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu! Chanyeol…"

Dengan cepat dia meraih tanganku lagi dan tersenyum malas pada mataku yang panik.

"Itu hanya acara keluarga biasa, Baek. Bukan acara yang besar. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan keluargaku."

"Tidakkah kita melangkah terlalu cepat?"

Dia cemberut dan menunduk melihat tangan kami, lalu mata hitamnya kembali menatap mataku.

"Kau tinggal denganku akhir pekan ini. Sebagian dari akhir pekan ku adalah menghabiskan waktu siang bersama dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin kau datang."

Dia ingin aku bertemu keluarganya! Aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan hal ini. Tapi dia terlihat sangat berharap dan aku harus mengakui, sebagian dari diriku sangat penasaran untuk bertemu orang tuanya dan melihat rumah dimana dia dan keluarganya tinggal.

"Oke, aku akan datang."

Matanya bersinar seperti binar remaja yang mendapat cinta pertamanya. "Kau mau?"

"Ya, tampaknya aku tidak bisa melawan daya tarikmu," kataku sarkastik.

"Ayolah," dia memukul bokongku dan mengarahkanku ke tangga. "Ayo pergi mengambil barang-barangmu sebelum aku melucuti gaun itu dari tubuhmu lagi."

::: :::

Aku duduk di ruang makan Chanyeol, mengedit foto. Kami menghabiskan satu jam atau lebih untuk mengumpulkan baju-bajuku, kebutuhanku dan laptopku, kamera dan kartu memori dari rumahku, lalu menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membereskan sarapan kami.

Segala sesuatu berjalan dengan cepat jika kita tidak terlalu sibuk menyentuh, berciuman, dan mencuri pandang sepanjang waktu.

Tiba-tiba, lagu _Katy Perry;Teenage Dream_ memecah keheningan di tengah kami.

Aku memandang ruang tamu yang terang sampai ke sofa, dimana Chanyeol duduk dengan santai, kaki telanjang nya menyilang di pergelangan kaki, setumpuk naskah film berada di atas sofa. Dia membuka satu naskah di pangkuannya, dan dia menggigit ibu jarinya ketika membaca.

Bayanganku berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan melempar naskah-naskah itu ke belakang sofa membuatku tersenyum, tapi aku kembali ke gambar di layar laptop ku.

Aku mengedit foto yang kuambil ketika aku dan Chanyeol berada di air terjun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada sekitar dua puluh lima di antaranya yang menjadi favoritku, dan aku akan mencetak dan membingkainya, menawarkan mereka di sekitar kota.

Ketika aku menutup file foto air terjun, aku merasakan Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk diminum?"

"Air putih saja, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum padanya dan membuka file berikutnya untuk diedit.

Ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Pasangan yang aku potret kemarin memenuhi layarku. Chanyeol berjalan di belakangku dan meletakkan air untukku di atas meja.

"Wow."

Aku mendongak dan menyeringai. "Mereka terlihat bagus, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya. Mereka hanya perlu sedikit bersantai."

Aku tertawa. "Dua puluh foto pertama terlihat menegangkan ketika diambil. Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi klien untuk bersantai."

Aku melewati sekitar dua puluh foto dan berhenti.

"Lihat? Mereka bahkan sudah tidak menyadari kalau aku berada di sana." Perempuan berambut pirang memakai baju tidur hitam yang terbuka. Laki-laki berambut gelap duduk di atas ranjang, kaki menyilang, dan si perempuan duduk di atas pangkuannya, lengannya mengalungi lehernya dan jari-jari yang berada di rambutnya, menciumnya.

"Yeah, lebih baik." Dia mulai menggosok bahuku selama dia melihatku bekerja.

"Kapan kau mengambil foto-foto itu?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin." Aku bersandar di tangannya dan mengerang. Dia sangat luar biasa dengan sentuhan tangannya.

"Setelah pertengkaran kita." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya. Ya Tuhan, tanganmu—jangan berhenti."

Dia mencium kepalaku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum. "Aku lebih memilih mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seksimu ketika kau telanjang."

Aku tertawa dan mengangkat kepalaku, melihatnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Klien ku sudah menerima pengembalian uang, dan aku ingin mereka memiliki gambar mereka secepatnya."

"Kenapa mereka mendapatkan pengembalian uang? Baekkie, foto-foto ini sangat luar biasa."

"Karena itu bukan sesiku yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Aku merasa buruk. Ketika aku tidakmenikmati apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, aku pikir aku tidak melakukannya speenuh hati. Jadi mereka berhak mendapatkan uangnya kembali."

"Maafkan aku." Dia mencium kepalaku lagi.

"Mengapa harus meminta maaf. Mereka akan senang dengan foto-foto itu, dan dengan mendapatkan uang mereka kembali. Beri aku satu jam."

"Oke, gunakan waktumu _baby_." Dia kembali ke belakang membaca naskahnya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambutnya yang berantakan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati kebersamaan kami.

Aku memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada foto seksi terakhir ku dengan klienku yang menawan dan aku menyeringai puas. Meskipun suasana hatiku memburuk kemarin, tapi aku bisa membuat foto ini menjadi luar biasa.

"Oke, lihatlah kemari."

Chanyeol bangkit dengan anggun dari sofa dan berdiri di belakangku lagi. Aku membuka setiap gambar yang telah selesai, bangga dengan hasilnya.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa." Dia mencium pipiku lembut dan aku tersenyum lebar. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku ketika mendengar pujiannya.

"Terima kasih. Ku harap mereka menyukainya."

"Mereka bodoh jika tidak menyukainya. Kau sudah selesai untuk hari ini?"

"Yep, hanya ini pekerjaanku. Semua sudah ku selesaikan hingga sesi hari Senin." Aku mematikan laptopku dan berdiri, meregangkan tubuhku.

"Bagaimana bacaannya?" tanyaku, menunjuk setumpuk naskahnya.

"Membosankan. Semuanya hanya omong kosong hari ini."

"Tidak ada hal mengejutkan di tumpukan itu?" aku menjalankan tanganku turun ke pipinya, tidak sanggup menahan diriku dari menyentuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia berbalik dan mencium telapak tanganku, dan aku merasa darahku mulai bergolak.

"Maafkan aku, aku menjadi pasangan yang membosankan siang ini." Kedua tanganku menyapu bahu dan lehernya, menariknya mendekat dan mencium dagunya.

"Tidak ada yang membosankan tentang mu, _baby_." Dia memiringkan kepalanya, memberikanku jalan untuk mengecup jakunnya terus hingga turun ke tulang selangkanya.

"Lagipula, sekarang kita berdua sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan…"

"Ya?" jariku di rambutnya sekarang, aku menarik kepalanya agar bibirnya turun ke bibirku.

"Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit menguras tenaga."

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" aku suka merasakan cara tangannya bergerak kecil di punggungku ketika dia menarikku mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau tetap telanjang di balik gaun ini?"

"Aku tak tahu," aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat berkata sarkastik seperti itu. Lalu kemudian, aku melebarkan mataku dan berujar lucu. "Mungkin kau harus memeriksanya."

"Itu pekerjaan yang sulit, _baby_." Chanyeol melipat ujung rokku dengan jari-jarinya, lalu menariknya ke atas di sekitar pinggulku dan menangkup tubuh bawahku dengan tangannya.

"Aku suka bokongmu." Dia menggigit bibirku dan meremas bokongku dengan berirama.

 _Ya Tuhan! Tangan Chanyeol terasa sangat luar biasa_.

Satu tangannya turun di antara kaki ku dan meluncurkan satu jari ke dalam diriku dari belakang membuatku melengkungkan tubuhku.

"Oh, Chanyeol…"

"Kau sudah sangat siap untukku, sayang."

"Aku terus melihatmu di sofa ketika kau membaca."

"Kau melakukannya?" senyumnya terlihat senang dan dia melanjutkan siksaan dengan jarinya di bawah sana.

"Ya. Kau sangat seksi, tadi. Dan tubuhku mulai bereaksi hanya dengan melihatmu."

"Sial, Baekhyun, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku terangsang juga."

"Kemarilah." Aku bersandar di sofa dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Dia mengikuti dan menatapku dengan mata hitam bersinar penuh kabut.

Aku tidak duduk di atas pangkuannya, melainkan berlutut di antara kedua kakinya dan meraih sabuk di celana jeansnya.

"Kau menggunakan terlalu banyak pakaian." Suaraku terengah dan pelan. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar Chanyeol mendesah frustasi dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku membuka jeansnya dan dia mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga aku dapat menariknya turun dan membuangnya.

Ereksinya menggantung bebas dan keras, Chanyeol terlihat sangat siap untukku.

Aku menjilat bibirku.

Bahkan kejantanannya terlihat indah, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Kejantanannya besar, dan keras, berada diantara rambut ikal berwarna hitam. Tidak ada pencukur bulu di sini, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya juga.

Aku menyentuh pinggulnya dan mencengkeramnya dengan kedua tanganku. Chanyeol menarik nafas melewati giginya, rahangnya menegang dan matanya berapi-api.

Tanganku mulai bergerak naik dan turun, dan aku membungkuk dan menyapu ujungnya dengan lidahku, mengecap cairannya.

"Sial, _baby_."

Dia menarik rambutku dari ikatannya dan mendorong jari-jari melewatinya, dan aku memainkan mulutku dengan lebih berani, bergerak semakin cepat dan menariknya lebih dalam, menggosokkan lidahku naik dan turun pada kejantanannya yang panjang. Tangan kiriku turun mencari bolanya dan dia menjadi marah.

"Cukup!" dia mencengkeram lenganku dan menarikku naik ke atasnya, duduk di pangkuannya dan mendorong ke dalamku dengan cepat, dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena tidak memakai celana dalam di bawah gaun ini.

"Ah!"

"Aku. Membutuhkan. Dirimu." Mata kami bertemu, tangannya berada di pinggulku, menggerakkanku naik dan turun, menghukumku, dengan irama yang manis, mendorong sangat jauh ke dalam tubuhku dan hampir terasa sakit. Aku menarik gaunku melewati kepala, dan bibir Chanyeol menemukan putingku, menariknya tanpa henti ke dalam mulutnya, dan menghisapnya.

Aku berpegangan pada bagian belakang sofa di atas kepalanya, dan aku mundur, memberinya jalan yang lebih leluasa pada payudaraku, dan kemudian menyerah pada cengkeraman di perutku, pahaku mengendur, dan aku meledak di sekitarnya, tubuhku bergetar karena sensasinya.

Chanyeol menarikku turun, keras dan mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku. "Oh ya, baby!"

Kami meregangkan badan di sofa, berbaring bersisian. Chanyeol menelusuri tulisan di tulang rusukku dengan ujung jarinya.

"Itu untuk orang tuaku," bisikku.

"Mengapa kalimat ini?" jawabnya dengan berbisik pula.

"Karena sangat penting untuk mengingat momen itu. Itu bisa berakhir sangat cepat."

"Dan mengapa berada di sisi kirimu?"

"Karena itu dekat dengan jantungku."

Dia mencium dahiku dan menjalankan jarinya di punggungku, menenangkanku.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang mereka?"

 _Tuhan, ketika dia berbisik seperti itu, dia bisa bertanya tentang apapun yang dia mau!_

"Tentu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Aku mendesah dan mencium dahunya. "Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Ayahku harus terbang dan dia mempunyai pesawat kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk perjalanan akhir pekan."

"Itu sebuah hobi yang mahal."

"Ya, dia mampu melakukannya." Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang menangkan. "Ku kira aku sudah menyebutkan kalau dia adalah seorang pengacara kelas atas."

"Ya."

"Ayahku hebat dalam hal itu. Ayahku melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik, dan ketika mereka meninggal bersama, aku menjadi satu-satunya ahli waris."

"Hey, aku tidak bertanya tentang keadaan keuanganmu." Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan bagian belakang jarinya.

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dan juga, mereka harus pergi ke Mexico untuk berakhir pekan. Aku seharusnya ikut pergi bersama mereka."

Lengan Chanyeol memelukku erat dan aku menjalankan jari-jariku di dadanya. Aku merasakan ketakutan dalam pelukannya, _haruskah aku teruskan?_

"Aku memutuskan pada menit terakhir untuk tetap tinggal di rumah karena aku mempunyai ujian akhir di sekolah pada minggu berikutnya."

"Aku ikut sedih." Dia mencium dahiku sekarang, dan aku meringkuk di pelukannya, menyerap kekuatannya, kehangatannya. "Mereka pasti orang yang luar biasa."

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" aku mendongak dan mencari mata hitamnya.

"Karena kau luar biasa, baby."

Astaga, daya tarik bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan laki-laki ini.

"Mereka luar biasa," bisikku. "Aku tahu bahwa ayahku selalu menginginkanku untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada seorang fotografer, seperti dokter, atau pengacara, atau bekerja di perusahaan keuangan, sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Tapi kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka tidak marah ketika aku berkata aku ingin hidup dengan menjadi seorang fotografer. Mereka hanya menyayangiku. Mereka hanya ingin aku bahagia. Pekerjaan ayahku sangat kejam dan penuh tuntutan, dan dia bisa menjadi sangat brengsek di ruang sidang. Aku pernah melihatnya satu kali, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia hampir membuatku takut. Tapi ketika dia berada di rumah, dia menjadi sangat lembut. Dia laki-laki yang besar, tinggi, dengan tangan yang besar. Dan dia selalu tercium seperti pewangi pakaian dan kopi. Dan bahkan ketika aku sudah besar, dia akan tetap membiarkanku meringkuk di pangkuannya dan memelukku."

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mempunyai seseorang yang akan menjagamu lagi."

"Aku sudah menjaga diriku sendiri sejak lama, sayang. Bahkan ketika orang tua ku masih di sini."

Dia menutup matanya sejenak dan menggertakkan rahangnya, sama seperti ketika dia marah, atau merasa frustasi. Apa yang telah aku katakan?

Dia bersandar dan menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku, menggelincirkanku di bawahnya, dengan lembut, bercinta denganku sekali lagi.

::: :::

Aku terbangun sendiri di sofa. Selimut ringan menutupiku, dan aku masih telanjang dari percintaanku dengan Chanyeol. Kulitku terasa sensitif dan hangat di bawah selimut. Aku bisa meringkuk dan tidur di sini sepanjang malam.

 _Wow_. Aku belum pernah merasakan seks yang lembut, manis dan penuh cinta sebelumnya, dan aku harus mengakui, ada banyak hal yang harus dikatakan untuk itu.

Aku duduk dan meregangkan badan, melihat sekitar ruangan besar. Aku sangat terkejut, karena langit sudah mulai gelap di luar sana. _Berapa lama aku tidur?_

Aroma yang sangat enak datang dari dapur, tapi Chanyeol tidak berada di sana. Aku berdiri dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut lalu mencarinya.

Ketika aku berjalan ke dapur, aku dapat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara dan melihat ke arah teras. Dia duduk di kursi empuk, berbicara di telepon. Aku berbalik untuk naik ke lantai atas dan mandi untuk memberinya privasi, namun aku mendengar namaku dan aku berhenti untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

 _"Kau akan menyukainya."_

Mungkin keluarganya?

 _"Tidak, Kyungsoo-noona, bukan seperti itu. Dia berbeda. Aku tidak akan membawanya kepada Ibu dan Ayah jika masalahnya seperti itu. Lihat, aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa aku akan membawanya bersamaku besok. Aku sudah berbicara pada Ibu dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Jangan bersikap seperti kakak yang over protective padaku besok. Kumohon."_

Aku tersenyum.

 _"Aku serius, Noona, Bersikap baik lah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa besok."_

Dia mengakhiri panggilannya dan mengusap rambutnya, berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam dan melihat ku dari pintu. Aku memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, melihat ketampanannya dalam jeans pudar dan kemeja putih.

"Kakak yang over protective , huh?"

"Kau tak tahu."

"Aku dapat mengatasinya, Chanyeol- _sshi_."

Dia bergabung denganku di dalam dan aku membuka selimutku sehingga dia bisa meluncurkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, dan aku membungkus punggungnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia bisa menjadi kejam. Kyungsoo noona dan aku sangat dekat karena jarak usia kami yang kurang dari dua tahun. Dia mempunyai pemikiran bahwa dia perlu melindungiku, jadi jangan terkejut jika dia terlihat sedikit dingin padamu besok."

"Dia tidak pernah menyukai mantan-mantan kekasihmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka kepada keluargaku sebelumnya."

"Mengapa aku?"

Dia menunduk lalu menciumku lembut dan aku mendesah. "Karena kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Dan kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu."

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik," bisikku, sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Begitu juga denganku, baby."

"Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun."

"Masih banyak hal yang harus dipelajari." Dia merapikan rambut di wajahku dan aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sehingga aku bisa mencium telapak tangannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hanya sekitar satu jam."

"Baunya sangat enak di sini." Dia menyeringai kepadaku.

"Tumis daging untuk makan malam?"

"Mmm… kedengarannya bagus. Apa aku boleh mandi dulu?"

"Tentu baby. Mandilah dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya." Dia menarik selimutnya dan melepaskanku.

"Aku akan terbiasa dimanjakan seperti ini," sindirku.

Aku berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan ke arah tangga ketika aku mendengar dia menggumam, "Aku akan memperhitungkannya."

::: :::

Perjalanan ke rumah orangtua Chanyeol cukup singkat. Hujan di hari Minggu siang, jadi kami mengendarai mobil Mercedes SUV hitam Chanyeol. _Berapa banyak mobil yang dia punya?_ Aku melihat ke kiri dan mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup. Perutku seperti diikat.

Aku takut bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Akhir pekan ini sangat indah.

Semalam, setelah makan malam kami meringkuk di sofa dan menonton komedi lama dari tahun 80-an dan tertawa sepanjang malam. Lalu dia membawaku ke ranjang dan bercinta denganku seperti yang dia lakukan di sofa sebelumnya.

Wow, dia bisa menjadi sangat lembut. Aku mengingat ketika dia menampar bokongku ketika pertama kali kami bercinta, dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan melakukannya lagi.

Terkadang, perbuatan seperti itu bisa menjadi improfisasi yang bagus.

Mungkin kami akan bermain ketika kami kembali ke rumahnya nanti.

Dia terlihat sangat tampan, duduk di sini dengan t-shirt hitam dan jeans biru pudarnya. Tangan kuatnya memegang setir, dan aku gemetar ketika memikirkan rasanya ketika tangan itu menyentuhku.

"Kau kedinginan?" dia menyentuh pengatur suhu di dashboard, tapi aku menghentikan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan."

Dia melirikku, dan kemudian melirikku lagi, menaikkan alis matanya.

"Aku suka tanganmu," kataku ketika aku membelitkan tanganku dengan tangannya. Dia mengangkatnya ke bibir dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

"Ini hanya tangan." Dia memberi ku senyuman licik dan membuat perutku menegang.

"Tanganmu melakukan hal gila terhadapku," bisikku.

"Berhati-hatilah, atau aku akan menepikan mobil ini dan bercinta denganmu." Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dari tadi malam, dan terus terang, ini hot. Tubuh bawahku mendamba dan aku tersenyum ketika aku memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain dengannya.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau pegang."

"Oh sayang, percaya padaku, itu tadi adalah sebuah janji yang sepenuhnya bisa ku pegang."

Aku berpura-pura menarik ujung gaun merahku. Aku mengenakan jaket denim berwarna biru lembut di atasnya, dan juga sandal peep-toe.

"Buktikanlah."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memicingkan mata. "Maaf?"

"Kau mendengarku," bisikku dan menarik ujung gaunku ke atas di sekitar paha atas ku, menjentikkan jariku di bagian sensitifku.

"Kau ingin bercinta di mobil dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua ku?" suaranya seolah tak percaya, tapi matanya berapi-api dan nafasnya mulai berat.

" _Yes, Please_."

Dia mengambil arah pintu keluar tol dan memarkirkan mobil di belakang pusat perbelanjaan, dan tidak ada lalu lintas di belakang gedung yang panjang ini.

Dia memarkirkan di ujung jalan dan mematikan mobilnya, lalu menarikku melewati konsol ke atas pangkuannya, satu tangan tenggelam di rambutku dan tangan yang lain di bawah lipatan gaunku dan menangkup bokongku.

"Kau sangat seksi. Aku menginginkanmu sepanjang waktu."

"Aku menginginkanmu juga."

Aku terengah dan membutuhkannya, membutuhkannya berada di dalam ku sekarang.

"Duduki aku, baby." Chanyeol memundurkan sandaran kursi dengan tombol otomatis, dan aku memundurkan punggungku hingga menyentuh setir ketika dia membuka resleting celananya, membebaskan ereksinya.

Dia menangkup bokongku dengan kedua tangannya, menarik celana thong ku ke sisi dan menurunkan tubuhku.

"Chanyeolie- _Oppa_."

"Argh!"

Aku bergerak naik dan turun dalam keterbatasan ruang di mobil ini.

Tangannya tetap berada di bokong ku, membimbingku, mata kami terkunci, mulut terbuka terengah-engah.

"Sial, aku hampir datang."

"Ya, baby, datang lah untukku."

Aku menumbuknya sekali, dua kali dan kemudian meledak, memijat kejantanannya dengan otot ku dan aku merasa dia datang terpisah di bawahku, menghabiskan cairannya ke dalam diriku.

Aku menunduk, mengistirahatkan dahiku di atas dahinya sambil menenangkan nafas.

"Sialan, Baekkie, itu tadi sedikit tidak terduga."

Aku melepaskan diri darinya dan kembali ke tempat dudukku, membereskan gaunku.

"Melihatmu menyetir membuatku bergairah."

"Well, sial, ayo kita melakukan banyak perjalanan, baby." Aku tertawa dan menyadari bahwa itu membantu menenangkan keteganganku.

Chanyeol menutup celananya kembali, membenahi kursinya dan menjalankan mobil.

::: :::

Kami sampai di rumah orang tua Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian, hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Aku memeriksa rambut dan dandananku di kaca, menyadari mataku yang bersinar dan pipiku yang merona, pujian yang sangat memuaskan tentang seks di dalam mobil.

"Gugup?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Ya." Aku mengakui dan memberikannya senyuman.

Dia bersandar di konsol dan mengambil daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu memberiku ciuman yang lembut.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu. Kau tidak mempunyai hal yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Kuharap kau benar."

"Ayo."

Dia melompat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu untukku sebelum mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah yang indah dan besar.

Rumah ini bergaya kolonial berwarna putih dengan pekarangan yang indah dan bunga yang berwarna-warni.

"Ibumu berkebun?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tertarik dengan bunga-bunga," jawabnya dan aku menyeringai. "Apa?"

"Seperti anaknya. Ruang tamuku bisa menyaingi kebun mawarnya sekarang."

Dia tertawa ketika kami mencapai pintu dan mencium tanganku. "Apa kau mengeluh?"

"Tidak juga."

Pintu merah terbuka dan wanita berambut hitam dengan badan mungil menyapa kami dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Oh, sayang, kau di sini!" Chanyeol menunduk sehingga dia bisa mencium pipinya dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

"Hai _Eomma_. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Byun Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu secara langsung. Selamat datang di rumah kecil kami." Dia menjabat tanganku dengan hangat dan aku secara langsung menyukainya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambutku Nyonya Park."

"Kumohon, panggil saja aku _Eommoni_ , akan terasa seperti di negaraku pasti saat kau menyebutkannya. Masuklah, kalian berdua."

Kami mengikutinya melewati serambi, menuju bagian belakang rumah, yang aku perkirakan dimana dapur berada. Aku sekilas melirik ruang tamu formal dengan furniture putih dan sebuah ruang makan formal yang besar. Chanyeol tetap memegang tanganku dan mencium buku jariku. Aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum hangat padaku, terlihat jelas bahagia mendapati ku berada di sini.

 _Sial, dia tampan._

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di sini!" Nyonya Park mengumumkan ketika kami memasuki dapur. Dapurnya sangat indah dan luas, dengan nuansa coklat dan perunggu. Desain mejanya terbuat dari granit berwarna coklat tua, peralatannya dengan stainless steel dan kompornya sangat besar. Setiap chef akan menginginkan dapur ini. Ada ruang makan santai, terbuka sampai ruang keluarga dengan televisi ukuran besar dan mewah, furniturenya bernuansa lebih coklat, tembaga dan perunggu.

Ini luar biasa dan nyaman.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun." Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelam sibuk bekerja di dapur. Dia mengelap tangannya dengan sebuah handuk dan datang menghampiriku.

"Kami sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

"Baekkie, ini Ayahku, Park Joonhyung."

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Park." Dia menjabat tanganku dengan tegas dan mata hitam nya yang ramah tersenyum padaku. Senyum Chanyeol adalah cetakan dari ayahnya.

Adik laki-laki Chanyeol, Hansol, yang juga terlihat seperti ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, membantu sang ayah di dapur.

"Apa kabar, _Noona_."

"Kau pasti Hansol." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Yep, aku yang paling tampan di sini, selain yang di sampingmu." Dia memberiku senyuman kucing Cheshire dan mata bulat menawan, aku hanya bisa tertawa. Laki-laki Park semua tampan seperti sebuah dosa dan sangat menawan!

"Dan ini," Chanyeol menginterupsi kami, melirik adik laki-lakinya, "Adalah kakak perempuanku, Park Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sofa mewah dengan sebuah iPad di pangkuannya dan segelas wine di tangannya. Dia cantik dan mungil seperti ibunya, berambut panjang cokelat terang dan bermata hitam bulat mirip dengan Hansol, dengan ciri-ciri halus, tapi matanya licik dan dia tidak tersenyum atau menyambut kedatanganku.

"Hai Baekhyun." Dia mengangguk padaku sekali dan kemudian kembali kepada teknologi mengesankannya.

Aku menatap Chanyeol, tapi dia menatap Kyungsoo. Aku dapat merasakan ketegangan di dirinya, dan mengingat pembicaraan mereka di telepon tadi malam, aku meremas tangannya sehingga dia melihatku. Sangat jelas, Kyungsoo akan menjadi orang yang paling sulit untuk didekati di keluarganya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum kembali, beberapa ketegangan telah pergi dari bahunya.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah duduk denganku, kita bisa berbincang sementara para laki-laki memasak. Chanyeol, ambil celemek, _Boy_. Ku pikir ayahmu membutuhkan bantuan untuk memasak steak."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan," Ayahnya terlihat tersinggung, tapi aku dapat mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah lelucon dalam keluarga. "Aku akan memasak steak."

Nyonya Park memutar matanya dan membimbingku ke ruang makan. "Kau ingin segelas wine, sayang?"

"Ya, jika boleh."

Kami duduk di meja makan dengan minuman kami dan aku menyesap wine nya, mempersiapkan diriku untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan datang.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa pekerjaanmu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku seorang fotografer." Aku melirik Chanyeol di dapur bersama dengan ayahnya dan mulutku mengering melihat tiga orang lelaki tampan yang sibuk di dapur.

"Oh, sangat menarik. Foto apa yang biasa kau ambil?" Nyonya Park menyandarkan siku tangannya di meja dan menyesap wine nya. Dia sungguh tertarik denganku, dan ini membuatku rileks.

"Kebanyakan aku mengambil foto alam. Aku tinggal di pantai Alki, tidak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol, aku mempunyai banyak keuntungan untuk mengambil foto laut, kapal, dan sebagainya. Dan aku menikmati perjalanan di sekitar daerah untuk memotret bunga dan hal-hal umum lainnya." Aku menyesap wine ku lagi dan Chanyeol menangkap mataku dengan seringaian nakal. Dia tersenyum dan kembali mengiris sesuatu.

"Aku akan sangat senang melihat pekerjaanmu. Kau mempunyai website?"

"Tidak, aku menjual pekerjaanku di toko di sekitar Alki dan di pusat kota Seattle dekat dengan pasar Pike."

"Aku akan melihatnya." Nyonya Park tersenyum padaku dan aku memajukan tubuhku agar hanya dia yang dapat mendengarku.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu tentang sesuatu." Bisikku.

Matanya melebar tertarik dengan ucapanku dan senyumannya melebar. "Apa, sayang?"

"Terima kasih karena mengajari anak laki-lakimu memasak. Dia sangat luar biasa di dapur."

Dia tertawa, terbahak-bahak dan menepukkan tanganku dengan tangannya. Oh, senyumnya sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. "Oh, sayang, sama-sama."

Aku melirik ke arah dapur dan Chanyeol menatap kami dengan mulut terbuka. Dia mengernyit dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bisikkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Nyonya Park polos. "Bagaimana dengan steak ku?"

Kami semua duduk di meja dapur. Tuan Park di ujung, dan Nyonya Park di ujung lainnya. Aku duduk di sebelah kanan Tuan Park dengan Chanyeol di sampingku, Kyungsoo dan Hansol berada di seberang kami.

Para laki-laki menyiapkan steak iga, kentang _baby red_ panggang dan asparagus panggang dengan bawang putih dan bacon, yang menjadi pusat perhatianku saat ini adalah sayuran fermentasi beraroma asam dan berwarna merah menggoda. _Kimchi._ Sudah sangat lama sejak aku mencicipi makanan tersebut. Chanyeol mengisi gelas wine ku ketika piring saji sudah siap di meja.

"Jadi, Baekhyun," Ayahnya memberiku sekeranjang penuh kue kering. "Apa kau berasal dari sekitar sini?"

"Aku lahir di Busan, Korea. Tapi, aku besar di Bellevue. Ayah dan Ibuku pindah kesini saat aku berumur lima tahun."

"Oh? Itu tidak jauh dari sini. Apakah aku mengenal orang tua mu?"

Garpu Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan di antara piring dan mulutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. " _Aboeji_ …"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," gumamku lembut dan tersenyum pada ayah Chanyeol.

"Orang tuaku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi mungkin anda mengenal mereka. Byun Daehyun dan Jessica."

Alis mata Tuan Park naik. "Pengacara Byun?"

"Ya, _Ahjussi_ mengenalnya?" Aku memakan sepotong steak.

"Dia pernah bekerja untuk kami di Microsoft pada beberapa kesempatan. Dia sangat luar biasa."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo sejenak terlihat cemberut sebelum dia mengembalikan wajahnya ke ekspresi netralnya semula dan meminum hampir setengah gelas wine di depannya sekali teguk. Dia mengisi gelasnya dan meminumnya lagi.

"Aku ikut sedih tentang orang tua mu, Baekhyun," kata Nyonya Park lembut. "Aku mendengar kematian mereka di berita ketika itu terjadi."

"Terima kasih." Dengan putus asa aku ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan, dan Hansol datang sebagai penyelamatku.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Aku tersenyum puas ke arah Chanyeol dan menjawabnya. "Chanyeol mencoba merampokku di suatu pagi."

Semua mata menatap Chanyeol dan aku tertawa. Pipi Chanyeol merona ketika dia menatapku.

"Kau harus tahu adikku tidak perlu untuk merampok siapapun." Suara Kyungsoo dingin dan mengejek dan sangat jelas dia tidak menganggap ku lucu. Aku melihat Hansol menyikut nya.

"Dia bercanda, _Noona_ ," Chanyeol mengambil tanganku di bawah meja dan aku melanjutkan makan dengan tangan kiriku, membiarkan tangan kanan ku berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku memotret di pantai suatu pagi, dan dia dengan salah mengira aku mengambil fotonya, jadi dia menghampiriku. Cukup marah, sungguh."

Nyonya Park memberi putranya tatapan peringatan dan menatapku kembali. "Bagaimana reaksimu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku marah. Aku pikir kameraku akan dirampok."

"Kau pikir seorang Park Chanyeol mencoba merampokmu?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyesap wine ku.

"Benarkah." Dengusnya.

"Park Kyungsoo…" peringatan Chanyeol diabaikan oleh kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjutku, aku berdeham sekali. "Kami berakhir dengan bertemu lagi di hari yang sama ketika dia sedang keluar untuk membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Yang akan kupertimbangkan lagi berdasarkan perilakumu," Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mengetahui pekerjaan adikku?" wajah Kyungsoo di seberang menunjukkan permusuhan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?" wajah Nyonya Park memerah dan dengan jelas dia malu karena tingkah laku anaknya.

"Tentu saja sekarang aku tahu pekerjaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo- _sshi_ ," jawabku sebelum Kyungsoo bisa. "Tapi aku tidak mengenalinya pertama kali, tidak sama sekali."

"Jadi kau tidak tidur dengan adikku hanya karena dia bintang film yang kaya?"

Aku tertohok mendengar perkataan wanita mungil di hadapanku ini.

 _Sialan._

 _Tidakkah ini keterlaluan untuk kesan pertama?_

::: :::

Notes;

Plot cerita ini tetep di Seattle kok, tapi aku kasi bumbu-bumbu Koreanya, sedikit. Jadi kalo ada yang masih bingung, gini; Chanyeol itu udah pension jadi aktor. Sekarang dia jadi produser, dan kerjanya bukan Cuma di Amerika aja, tapi juga dia juga bikin film Korea.

Oh ya, buat chap yang kemaren itu aku udah repost kok. Jadi aku juga gak tau kenapa, pas aku edit masih lengkap kalimatnya, pas di posting malah banyak kata-kata yang ilang. Jadi aku coba buat repost asap.

Sebenarnya, bagi aku review itu penyemangat, juga alat komunikasi antara aku dan si pembaca. Review juga kan yang bisa bikin aku ngerti apa sih maunya pembaca, dan apa pula tanggapan pembaca dari sekian banyak kata yang aku tulis. Jadi, review atau komentar itu berarti banget pasti bagi author.

Makasih banget yang udah review, komentar, yang ngefavorit, yang ngefollow, yang nge-pm, yang nge-bbm, yang nge-line. Aku sayaaaaang banget sama kalian.

 _Hope you guys like this fanfiction!_

Gak tau lanjut apa enggak ya, file draftnya ready sih. Tergantung review sama likers. Sider? Yakin nih gak mau review? Kalo enggak, gimana mau diterusin gak nih?


	8. Chapter 8

PS : Ini akan menjadi chapter terpendek, _mungkin._

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Bab. 7

...

"Jadi kau tidak tidur dengan adikku hanya karena dia bintang film yang kaya?"

 _Sialan._

"Kyungsoo!"

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Semua anggota keluarga Park serempak berteriak pada kakak perempuan Chanyeol, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah menyalahkanku.

Dengan mengagumkan, aku menghela nafas dan mendapatkan ketenangan luar biasa yang sangat bukan diriku.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?" Aku mencengkeram paha Chanyeol ketika dia memundurkan kursinya dengan marah.

"Chanyeol, hentikan."

"Tidak, Baek, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang berbicara seperti itu kepadamu, apalagi dari keluargaku sendiri!"

"Hey," aku mencengkeram pahanya lagi dan aku merasa semua mata tertuju padaku ketika aku melihat ke arahnya.

Aku kembali menatap kakaknya dan aku tahu mataku mengkhianati ketenanganku yang tampak di luar. Aku hanya sangat marah. "Pertama, dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghormati keluargamu, tapi, beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang saudara laki-lakimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo terkejut dan aku melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak hanya mengisyaratkan bahwa aku ini adalah seorang pelacur, tapi kau juga menyindir bahwa saudaramu mempunyai perilaku buruk untuk bersama dengan seorang perempuan, yang mungkin mengambil keuntungan darinya karena status selebriti atau uangnya, dan kau pikir Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja dengan itu? kau salah. Aku tidak ingin atau membutuhkan uang Chanyeol. Lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu, tapi tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Aku belum pernah menonton filmnya, tapi aku tidak meragukan talenta yang dimilikinya. Yang aku tahu adalah, dia luar biasa pintar, jujur dia laki-laki paling baik yang pernah kutemui, dan dia tampan, luar dalam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun membicarakannya seperti itu, meski pun kau adalah saudara kandungnya, _Miss_ Park."

Aku menggeser kursi ku cepat dari meja dan berdiri.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan aku meremas tangannya meyakinkannya.

"Apakah ada toilet di dekat sini yang bisa kugunakan untuk menenangkan diri?" aku bertanya pada Nyonya Park.

"Tentu sayang, di lorong sebelah kiri."

Aku menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko, menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. "Aku akan kembali."

Ketika aku berjalan, lebih tenang dari yang kubayangkan, dari lorong kudengar kemarahan mereka pada kakak Chanyeol.

 _Bagus. Dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu._ Batinku merasa senang.

Aku menemukan kamar mandi dan mengunci diriku di dalam. Menyandarkan tanganku di kotak rias, aku menggantungkan kepalaku, mencoba mengontrol keadaan. Aku tahu ini karena adrenalin, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tetap menutup mulut besarku, tapi dia membuatku marah! Aku tak tahu dia mempunyai masalah apa denganku, tapi dia sudah menunjukkan permusuhan sepanjang malam. Dan komentar terakhirnya telah mendorongku melewati batas.

Aku yakin orang tuanya sekarang membenciku karena secara verbal menyakiti anak perempuan mereka di meja makan. Meskipun mereka tampak terkejut dari apa yang telah terjadi, dan Hansol mempunyai seringai lebar di wajahnya ketika aku pergi dari meja.

Oh, bagaimana aku harus kembali dan menghadapi mereka?

Aku mengambil nafas lima kali. Gemetarku mulai mereda, dan aku tak tahu berapa lama aku terkunci di kamar mandi. Aku membuka pintu dan memulai perjalanan kembali ke meja makan.

Sebelum aku berbelok aku mendengar suara lembut Nyonya Park. "Sayang, dia jelas mencintaimu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mendengarkan.

" _Eomma_ …" Chanyeol akan mulai berbicara tapi Nyonya Park menyelanya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusan kami, tapi sangat jelas bagaimana perasaannya tentangmu, sayang. Untuk apa lagi dia mempertahankanmu seperti itu?"

" _She is like Guardian Angel for you, hyeong_ ," itu suara Hansol, kurasa.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan menguping dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lagi berada di meja makan.

Chanyeol berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arahku, membungkus ku di lengannya yang kuat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mendorongnya dan tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali ke keluarganya. "Aku minta maaf atas caraku berbicara dengan putri Anda…"

Tuan Park mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghentikan ucapanku. "Tidak, Baekhyun, kami minta maaf atas perilakunya. Kumohon, selesaikan makanmu. Kyungsoo tidak akan ikut bergabung dengan kita."

Aku menatap mata Chanyeol dan dia terlihat gugup dan tidak yakin, matanya mencariku.

"Oke."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya.

"Ya, ayo selesaikan makan malam." Kami duduk kembali dan melanjutkan makan.

"Ini sangat lezat," aku tersenyum pada Tuan Park dan dia tersenyum kembali padaku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Aku suka seorang laki-laki yang bisa memasak." Aku tersenyum pada Nyonya Park, yang memberi sinyal padaku, dan menikmati sisa malam kami.

::: :::

Chanyeol diam selama perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya setelah makan malam. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya, yang mana memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Dia tidak menyentuhku sejak kami pergi dari rumah orang tuanya, dan aku merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan.

Dia melirikku dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentu."

"Okay, bagus." Aku menepukkan tanganku di pangkuanku dan memandang lampu-lampu kota di kejauhan dari jendelaku. Ketika kami sampai di rumahnya, keheningan semakin menjadi. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan mengawalku di depannya untuk mendorongku masuk ke dalam. Dia menghidupkan lampu ketika aku berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan tasku di bar.

Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak berada di ruangan. _Kemana dia pergi?_

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika kegelisahan menyebar di perutku. Ya Tuhan, aku mengacaukan semuanya. Dia pasti marah padaku karena caraku berbicara pada kakaknya tadi.

 _Dimana dia? Mungkin dia ingin aku pergi, dan dia memberikanku ruang untuk mengepak barang-barangku._

Aku naik ke atas dan berjalan ke kamarnya, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis sampai berada di rumah. Aku hanya akan mengepak barangku dan pergi dari sini. Lalu aku bisa menangis dengan puas di rumah setelahnya.

Tepat sebelum aku melewati pembatas kamar tidurnya, ponselku berbunyi di saku ku. Aku menariknya keluar dan aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Dari Chanyeol:

 _ **\- Baekhyun, maukah kau bergabung denganku di kamar mandi? -**_

 _Huh?_

Aku berjalan melewati kamar tidur ke pintu masuk kamar mandi dan menghentikan langkahku.

Dia mempunyai bak mandi besar dengan bentuk seperti telur dan aroma lavender menguar di udara. Ada lilin menyala di meja rias di sisi bak mandi. Chanyeol berdiri di samping bak mandi hanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans nya, kancing atasnya terbuka.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan suaraku, tapi yang dapat kukatakan hanya, "Hai."

"Hai."

"Ku kira kau marah padaku."

"Kenapa?" dia berjalan ke arahku dan menggenggam daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang jadi aku bisa melihat matanya.

"Karena kau menjadi sangat diam sejak kita meninggalkan rumah orang tuamu."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jari-jarinya di pipiku dan dia dengan lembut mencium dahiku.

"Tentang?" bisikku.

"Ayo mandi." Oh! Aku ingin dia tetap berbicara.

"Aku menggunakan terlalu banyak pakaian untuk mandi."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu baby." Dia melepas jaketku dari bahu turun ke lenganku dan meletakkannya di kursi terdekat. Dia menarik gaunku dari atas kepala dan perlahan melipatnya dan meletakkannya di atas jaket.

"Lepaskan sepatumu."

Aku mematuhinya, tidak mampu mengenyahkan mataku darinya. Dia membungkusku dengan lengannya dan menunduk untuk mencium bahuku, sementara melepas kaitan braku dan menariknya turun dari lenganku. Ketika dia mundur, aku mengait thong ku dengan ibu jari dan mendorongnya dari pinggulku, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Aku berdiri di depannya dan menikmati cara matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hasrat ketika dia melarikan pandangannnya naik dan turun di tubuh telanjangku.

"Kau memakai terlalu banyak pakaian juga," bisikku dan perutku menegang ketika aku melihat pupil matanya membesar.

"Begitu juga denganku." Dia membuka resleting jeansnya dan menariknya beserta boxernya dalam satu gerakan pelan, meninggalkan dirinya telanjang di depanku.

"Kemari." Dia memegang tanganku, membantuku masuk ke dalam air. Aku menjatuhkan diri dan mendesah ketika air panas menyelimutiku.

"Kau tidak bergabung denganku?"

"Ya." Dia melangkah masuk dan duduk sambil menatapku, kakinya berada di sisi lain kakiku, dan bersandar di sisi seberang.

"Ini nyaman." Ini sebuah kejujuran. Air rasanya menenangkan setelah pertemuan yang sulit dengan kakaknya, dan dia telanjang, yang membuat semuanya semakin baik.

"Ya, nyaman."

"Kau selalu menjawabku dengan sangat singkat malam ini, kau tahu."

Dia tersenyum malu-malu padaku. "Maafkan aku. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan di kepalaku."

"Katakan saja."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi dengan kepala indahmu, Park?"

"Aku sangat minta maaf tentang cara kakakku memperlakukanmu malam ini."

 _Oh._

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk reaksi ku, Chanyeol. Maaf karena aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, dan untuk berbicara seperti itu pada keluargamu."

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Dia sudah keterlaluan. Aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak bahwa dia akan bertingkah seperti itu, itulah mengapa aku meneleponnya kemarin malam."

"Chanyeol," aku mengangkat satu kakinya dan mulai menggosok. Matanya melebar dan kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bak mandi dengan sebuah erangan. "Aku tidak mempunyai saudara, tapi aku bisa mengerti keinginan untuk melindungi seseorang yang aku cintai. Apa yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, mengapa dia harus terang-terangan menyatakan ketidak sukaannya? Aku tidak mengerti itu."

"Well, sesuatu yang kau katakan malam ini sedikit mendekati kebenaran," gumamnya, lalu membuka matanya dan mendesah, melihat ke sekeliling dan mengabaikanku.

"Apa?"

"Bagian tentang aku yang menjadi cukup bodoh untuk bersama seseorang yang ku tahu ternyata memperalatku karena aku kaya dan terkenal."

Aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan kakinya. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan. Aku telah berkata sesuatu yang mungkin telah terjadi di hidupnya. Itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan yang mulutku perbuat. Maafkan aku.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Dia mengambil kaki kananku dengan tangannya dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya di atas tatoku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Hubungan terakhirku adalah dengan seorang perempuan yang bersamaku untuk semua alasan itu."

"Oh." Aku tidak ingin mendengar ini.

"Yeah."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Aku memutuskannya satu tahun yang lalu."

"Ku pikir kau mengatakan kalau kau belum pernah mengenalkan seorangpun kepada keluargamu." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bak. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya ketika aku merasakan cemburu dan gugup dan juga perasaan tidak yakin.

"Aku belum pernah. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Mereka mengetahuinya, lebih setelah fakta itu."

Aku menatap langit-langit, mendengarkannya, mencoba menemukan ketenangan luar biasa seperti yang kutemukan di ruang makan orang tuanya tadi.

"Mengapa?" suaraku lebih tenang dari dugaanku.

"Karena wajahnya muncul di tabloid dan mengatakan pada media bahwa dia hamil ketika aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami."

"Apa yang terjadi?" kepalaku terayun ke depan dan aku mengunci pandangannya. "Kau sudah jadi seorang ayah?"

"Tidak!" dia menutup matanya rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Dia menjual kebohongan kepada tabloid-tabloid itu untuk kembali padaku."

"Kau akan menikahinya?" aku merasa seperti perutku telah ditendang.

"Ya." Dia memandangku hati-hati, tidak diragukan dia sedang menilai reaksi atas semua ini.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya kepada keluargamu?"

"Dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kapanpun aku merencanakan pertemuan itu, wanita itu selalu punya alasan untuk tidak bisa datang." Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Dan kau tidak menyadari keanehan itu?"

"Aku tahu sekarang."

"Mengapa kau membatalkannya?"

"Karena dia bukan yang terbaik untukku."

"Itu jawaban klise."

"Itu kenyataannya." Dia mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian mendesah. "Akhirnya aku menyadari jika aku tidak terkenal atau kaya dia tidak akan memberikanku waktu. Dia tidak menyukai jika aku berhenti berakting, dan berharap menjadi produser hanyalah sebuah fase dimana aku akan kehilangan pusat perhatian. Dia ingin menjadi istri dari seorang selebriti, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku lagi dan melihat jari-jariku yang telah kusut. Air nya mulai menjadi dingin. Waktu berlalu cepat ketika kau mencoba mempertahankan pembicaraan yang tenang tentang mantan tunangan kekasihmu.

"Kukira itu menjelaskan banyak."

"Baekkie…"

"Tunggu." Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas untuk menghentikan-nya. "Berikan aku waktu."

"Okay," dia mengerutkan dahi dan menggosok kakiku lagi.

Mengapa aku merasa dikhianati? Dan kemudian semua itu seolah memukulku.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di depan keluargamu ketika aku tidak mengetahui tentang mantan tunanganmu."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak ke depan dan menarikku ke pangkuannya, mengabaikan air yang memercik ke lantai dan membungkus tubuhku dengan lengannya.

"Kau luar biasa malam ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bangga atau merasa lemah pada caramu mempertahankanku seperti itu."

"Kau seharusnya memperingatkanku."

"Aku tahu."

Aku menjalankan jari-jariku di rambutnya dan mendesah. "Kita masih harus banyak belajar satu sama lain."

"Kita akan melakukannya, baby."

"Ketika kakakmu berbicara tentang mu seperti itu, itu membuatku gila."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa sedih. "Ironisnya, yang dia bicarakan itu dirimu, baby."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia melakukannya dengan membicarakan tentangmu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mempertahankan diriku seperti itu. Kau tenang dan yakin akan dirimu, dan sangat marah. Mata cokelatmu berapi-api, dan kau terlihat sangat cantik. Aku ingin memasukimu saat itu juga di atas meja."

"Park Chanyeol!" aku mundur dan membelalak, terkejut.

"Itu benar. Kau membuatku bergairah, sangat bergairah."

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan orang tuamu, duduk di meja yang sama."

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk peduli bahkan jika Bob Marley dan Elvis duduk di meja yang sama."

Aku tertawa dan meringkuk di tubuhnya.

"Oh, baby, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Berdirilah." Dia mendirikanku keluar dari air, dan kemudian ikut berdiri di belakangku. Aku tidak bisa menerka seberapa kuat dirinya. Dia memindahkanku seperti aku bukan apa-apa.

Dia menyampirkan sebuah handuk di pinggulnya, dan mengambil handuk lembut lainnya, putih, dan ringan dari penghangat handuk dan membungkuskannya di tubuhku. Dia menarikku dan menciumku dalam, bergairah, sebelum melepaskanku untuk mengeringkan tubuhku.

 _Oh my._

Dia mengeringkanku ke atas dan ke bawah, menyerap kelembaban yang berlebihan. Aku tak bisa menolak untuk memajukan tubuhku dan mencium tulang dadanya dan aku mendengar nafasnya.

Ketika tubuhku sudah kering, aku mengambil handuk dari sekeliling pinggulnya dan membalas perlakuannya, menikmati pemandangan memabukkan dari tubuhnya yang berotot.

"Baiklah, semua sudah kering," bisikku.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dia menarikku, tangannya di rambutku, dan menciumku dalam. Aku memeluknya dan menggeser kuku jariku menuruni punggungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, kau akan melemahkanku di kamar mandi ini."

"Bagus." Aku menggesek punggungnya lagi dan dia menggeram di leherku. Dia dengan tak sabar memutarku dan meletakkan tanganku di meja rias menghadap cermin besar di atas wastafel. Aku melihat ke atas dan terkejut oleh pemandangan seksi Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku, sekitar 6 inchi lebih tinggi daripada diriku, rambut hitam dan tubuh kuning langsatnya menunduk untuk mencium bahu telanjangku.

Chanyeol menangkup leher belakangku dengan tangannya dan menyusuri tulang belakangku, tangannya melayang sejenak di atas tatoku, aku gemetar melihat gerakan tangannya sendiri dan nafasnya menjadi semakin cepat. Dia menarik pinggangku ke belakang sehingga aku membungkuk dan aku tidak dapat berhenti melihat ketampanannya, wajah yang ekspresif ketika menyentuhku.

Akhirnya dia meluncurkan satu jarinya turun ke tubuh bawahku dan menyelipkannya masuk ke dalamku.

"Oh, Chanyeol."

"Baby, kau sudah sangat siap." Kurasakan dia memposisikan kepala kejantanannya di bibir bawahku dan perlahan, oh dengan sangat perlahan, mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Mata kami bertemu di cermin ketika dia mendorong semakin jauh sampai terkubur sepenuhnya di lipatanku.

"Tampar aku." Sial! Apakah aku baru saja mengatakannya?

"Apa?" dia berhenti, tangannya di pinggulku dan wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya di cermin.

"Tampar aku."

"Kau suka melakukan ini dengan kasar, baby?" dia menyeringai dengan pandangan aneh padaku.

"Tidak sampai aku bertemu dengan mu." Wajahnya berubah dari ingin tahu ke rasa memiliki dalam beberapa detik dan aku menegang di sekelilingnya.

"Sial, Baekhyun." Dia mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan membawanya turun ke pantatku.

"Ya!" aku memutar pinggulku dan dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk tubuhku, mencengkeram pinggulku. Aku mundur ke arahnya dan kami menemukan irama kami. Akhirnya, dia mengangkat tangannya lagi dan menampar pantatku dan ini sangat hot!

"Lagi?" tanyanya terengah-engah.

"Ya."

Dia menuruti dan aku merasakan ketegangan di perutku. Kaki ku mengepal, dan aku mengencang di sekelilingnya, rasa di puncak itu telah merobekku.

"Oh baby, ya." Aku terpana ketika Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat dan mencengkeram pinggulku lebih keras, pencapaiannya sendiri telah mendorongnya dan dia mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam tubuhku.

Dia menyapukan tangan indah itu turun ke punggung ku lagi, nafas nya masih terengah-engah, dan tersenyum padaku lewat cermin. "Aku tak menyangka kau menyukainya dengan kasar."

"Itu sebuah rasa baru."

Dia menarik keluar dari tubuhku, dan menunduk untuk mencium tato di paha atas ku, di bawah pantat dan aku terkesiap.

"Ku pikir ini adalah tato terseksi yang kau miliki."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Mmm hmm." Dia menelusuri dengan jarinya dan punggungku terasa menggigil.

"Kenapa?"

"Well, ini terlihat sangat seksi."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Aku menyeringai padanya, masih melalui cermin.

"Aku menyukai semuanya," katanya sungguh-sungguh, dan aku jatuh cinta dengan wajah jujurnya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Baek."

"Oh." Aku berbalik dan dia berdiri, membungkus bahuku dengan lengannya dan menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan besar.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaanku padamu," bisikku di dadanya.

"Kita hanya perlu menjalani ini, baby." Dia menarikku ke belakang dan memberiku ciuman lembut.

"Okay, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Bagus, ayo tidur." Dia mengangkatku dengan lengannya dan berjalan ke ranjang.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa berjalan." Aku tertawa dan menekan wajahku di lehernya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menggendongmu."

"Aku suka bagaimana kuatnya dirimu."

"Kau suka sekarang?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus bangun pagi besok untuk melakukan yoga, dan kemudian aku mempunyai satu sesi pada jam sebelas."

"Okay. Ingin kujemput untuk makan siang?" dia menarik selimut dan menidurkanku di ranjang, merangkak naik di belakangku dan menarikku ke lengannya.

"Tidakkah kau bosan denganku?"

"Kau bosan denganku?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahku.

"Well, tidak."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok, makan siang. Kumohon."

"Okay," gumamku dan meringkuk ke dalam lengannya untuk tidur.

::: :::

Ada beberapa hari dimana pekerjaan terasa mengalir begitu saja. Aku merasa sangat berterimakasih pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Tentang memiliki Chanyeol setiap pagi saat aku membuka mata.

Sangat sulit meninggalkan ranjang Chanyeol pagi ini, tapi aku senang pergi ke tempat yoga untuk memperbaiki aliran darahku. Aku mempunyai sarapan yang santai bersama dengan Luhan, dimana aku menceritakan padanya tentang peristiwa akhir pekan kemarin, dan aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah ketika sesi jam sebelasku terlambat.

Brad adalah laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun dengan segudang potensi untuk menjadi model. Dia mempunyai wajah dan tubuh yang bagus, dan dia mempekerjakanku untuk membantunya memperkuat portofolionya. Aku biasanya bekerja dengan perempuan atau pasangan, tapi Brad adalah seorang professional, dan sungguh-sungguh ingin masuk ke dunia _show-biz_ , dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Belum lagi dia tinggi dan wajah baratnya yang luar biasa tampan. Bukan hal yang buruk menghabiskan beberapa jam hari ini.

Kami melakukannya dengan menyenangkan sepanjang pagi. Tinggi Brad enam kaki tiga inch dengan badan sepenuhnya kencang. Bukan tidak seperti Chanyeol, tapi aku mendorongnya ke sisi otakku dan fokus pada pekerjaan. Dimana tubuh Chanyeol berwarna kuning langsat keemasan, tubuh Brad kecoklatan dan gelap. Rambut pirang dan mata biru juga dengan rahang terpahatnya.

Dia memakai celana boxer kecil yang hampir tidak dapat menutupi bagian pentingnya, dan dia terbungkus dari pinggang ke bawah dengan kain satin putih.

"Kau sangat berbakat Baekhyun. Tidak terasa seperti bekerja."

"Terima kasih." Aku mengangkat kamera ke mataku dan mulai memotret. "Sesi ini harus menyenangkan."

"Kau masih sendiri?" tanyanya ketika dia memberikan senyum seksi separuhnya ke arah kamera.

"Uh, tidak." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tidak ada rayuan, Brad."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan. Aku berada di ranjang, hampir telanjang, dan seorang perempuan cantik sedang mengambil fotoku."

Aku tertawa dan mengganti kartu memori.

Sial, sangat panas di sini! Aku melepas hoodie biru ku, meninggalkan tank top ketat hitam di atas bra olahragaku. Aku memakai potongan celana panjang yoga, tapi aku menggantinya dengan celana pendek di kamar mandi. Aku menggulung rambutku dan melepas sepatuku.

"Okay, Brad, kembali ke ranjang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan itu?" dia seperti seorang penggoda! Dia merangkak naik ke ranjang dan menarik helaian sprai ke atas pinggulnya.

"Okay, punggungmu, satu lengan di atas kepalamu. Bagus, jangan bergerak." Aku naik ke ranjang dan berada di atas pinggulnya dengan kakiku, berdiri tepat di atasnya.

"Ini gambar yang bagus." Aku masih terus mengambil fotonya, sangat gembira dengan gambar yang kuambil.

"Apakah aku harus terlihat serius untuk beberapa foto?"

"Tentu, jangan beri aku senyuman seksi itu. Sempurna!" _snap, snap, snap_. Aku berjalan ke atas tubuhnya, fokus ke bawah di wajahnya. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbanganku tapi dia meraih ke atas dan menepukkan tangannya di sekitar betis belakangku.

" _Whew!_ Thanks." Aku terkekeh dan melanjutkan mengambil gambar ketika dia melemparkan satu tangan ke belakang di atas kepalanya, meletakkan satu tangan melingkari kaki ku untuk menjaga tetap stabil.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Brad dan aku melompat, terkejut pada teriakan marah yang datang dari pintu depanku.

Itu lelakiku di depan pintu. Chanyeol dengan wajah marah dan segumpal kesalahpahaman di kepalan tangannya.

 _Oh tidak!_

::: :::

Ini karena postingan Baekhyun saat ulang tahun Chanyeol, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak hingga menangis.

Maaf karena jarang update untuk semua fanfiksiku, maaf juga aku belum bisa balas semua review. Tapi kalian pasti tahu kan, seberapa besar cintaku untuk kalian *heart*

Untuk yang selalu hubungi aku ke bbm, aku sayang kalian semua… juga untuk yang PM dan kirim email. Aku merasa jadi orang penting bagi kalian, dan tentu saja kalian sangat penting untukku.

Untuk LDA, aku masih belum janji, belum dapat _wangsitnya. A_ da dua lagi, tapi aku lagi-lagi belum bisa janji banyak. bulan ini samapai Februari akan jadi bulan yang sibuk-sibuknya, jadi aku minta maaf. Aku _gak_ akan ninggalin kalian, jadi keep in touch ya. Mohon doanya.

At last, ini yakin mau dilanjut? _Masih kuat?_


	9. Chapter 9

Bab 8.

 _Well, ini akan sedikit lebih panjang dan complex. Dan ada perubahan point of view sesuai dengan permintaan salah satu reader. Kita coba dulu ya.. kalo cocok sama mata pembaca, aku terusin. Semoga gak bosan^^_

::: :::

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Brad dan Baekhyun melompat, terkejut pada teriakan marah yang datang dari pintu depan studio potret pribadi milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kau menakutiku!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit.

Brad segera melepaskan kaki Baekhyun, secara akurat menilai bahwa dia mungkin akan mendapatkan pukulan di tempat di mana ia bisa menghasilkan uang – _wajah_ – nya kapan saja.

" _Damn_ , Baekhyun!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku!" Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang dan mengemasi kameranya.

"Brad, kau bisa pergi dan berpakaian. Kita sudah selesai."

Brad bangkit dari ranjang, membiarkan sprai jatuh melorot ke lantai dan Baekhyun mencegah matanya untuk melihat Brad yang berjalan dengan santai ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" desis Baekhyun kesal, pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir apa? Kau berada di ranjang dengan seorang laki-laki telanjang dan tangannya berada di tubuhmu!"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam. "Dia tidak telanjang, Chanyeol. Aku tidak telanjang."

"Hampir," gumam Chanyeol setengah menggeram.

"Hey, inilah mengapa aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak panik padaku ketika aku memperlihatkan studioku padamu."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau bekerja dengan laki-laki muda yang telanjang." Chanyeol terlihat marah lagi. Dan Baekhyun masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Biasanya memang tidak. Dia teman dari teman yang membutuhkan gambar untuk portofolio nya. Lagi pula, dia tidak telanjang Chanyeol! Tidak perlu cemburu."

"Kau membuatku percaya bahwa kau bekerja dengan perempuan atau pasangan, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, aku baru saja memberitahumu, ini sebuah pengecualian. Aku hanya membantu seorang teman."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak masalah jika kau menyukainya."

Chanyeol menganga terpana melirik Baekhyun, seperti tumbuh kepala kedua di tubuhnya dan melarikan kedua tangan di rambut hitamnya.

Brad berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, berpakaian lengkap dengan jeans, t-shirt dan sneakers.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Ini hari yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun merubah air mukanya lalu tersenyum hangat pada Brad. "Aku juga, dan sama-sama. Aku akan menyelesaikan editannya untukmu minggu ini."

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa." Brad pergi setelah sebelumnya melirik pada Chanyeol yang terlihat murka, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Baekhyun kembali kepada Chanyeol dan menangkap pandangan mata hitam bulatnya menyudut pada gadis itu. Chanyeol benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu marah?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dia kembali ke ranjang dan mulai melucuti seprai yang setengah menghambur ke lantai.

"Baekhyun, aku berjalan ke studio ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku yang sedang berdiri di atas laki-laki telanjang di ranjang—"

"Dia. Tidak. Telanjang. Park. Chanyeol- _ssi_!" Baekhyun menyela dengan tekanan di setiap katanya. Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, mencoba mengalah. Atau memang seharusnya dia mengalah.

"—dan laki-laki itu menempatkan tangan sialannya di kaki kekasihku. Apa yang kau pikir membuatku marah?" suara Chanyeol meninggi, tapi Baekhyun tetap terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bilang aku tadi siapa? Kekasih?"

Chanyeol menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ya, kekasih. Aku memikirkannya setelah akhir pekan lalu dimana seharusnya kita lakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

 _Oh. Wow!_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Apa aku salah?" suara Chanyeol tenang tapi mengkhawatirkan.

"Well, tidak, ku rasa aku hanya tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu saat ini." Baekhyun telah selesai membereskan ranjang dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan lelakinya lagi. "Chanyeol, ini pekerjaanku."

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Bukan hakmu untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dan apa yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Maksudku, bukan yang seperti itu, Baek."

"Kau menyiratkan seperti itu. Aku sudah melakukan ini bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lepas kendali. Ingat, aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak melakukan seks di sini, dan aku tidak melakukannya dengan klien-klien ku. Ya Tuhan, apa kau punya sedikit kepercayaan padaku?" Baekhyun mungkin wanita yang kuat dalam pendirian, tapi apa salahnya jika dia mengiba untuk sekedar dipercaya oleh lelaki yang baru saja menyebutnya sebagai kekasih?

"Tidak, ini hanya…" Chanyeol melarikan tangannya di rambutnya lagi dan melangkah mundur. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan mendapatkan perasaan ini ketika aku melihat tangannya berada di tubuhmu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol, rasa ingin tahu Baekhyun keluar.

"Seperti aku ingin membunuhnya," geram Chanyeol tertahan.

"Oh." Baekhyun ingin tersenyum, tapi wajahnya mengkhianatinya.

"Baek, pikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku harus melakukan adegan cinta di dalam film. Itu akan berpengaruh padaku, tapi aku masih tetap harus menyentuh perempuan lain, menciumnya…"

"Hentikan." _Aku tidak ingin mendengar ini. Tidak akan pernah!_ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Membuang fantasi tentang bibir dan tangan Chanyeol pada tubuh wanita lain.

"Itu yang kurasakan."

Astaga. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan duduk di sisi ranjang, tiba-tiba merasa lelah. "Maafkan aku, itu tidak terjadi padaku. Sayang, aku tidak pernah harus menjelaskan apa yang kulakukan pada orang lain selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tadi cemburu."

"Kata cemburu terlalu lemah untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan tadi."

Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun ingin menjerit dan melakukan tarian kecil, Baekhyun terlalu senang, tapi gadis itu menahannya dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Hanya karena apa yang kau kulihat, Chanyeol, meskipun ketika aku tidak bersamamu."

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat, seperti beban besar telah terangkat dan Baekhyun memperhatikannya sepenuhnya. Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja berkancing hari ini, berwarna hitam dengan jeans hitam. Dia terlihat muda dan tampan.

Dan Chanyeol bilang, Baekhyun kekasihnya!

Baekhyun berdiri dan bergerak ke arahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelakinya. Chanyeol membalas, meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling gadisnya, mengaitkan jarinya di punggung bawahnya dan mereka hanya saling memandang selama satu menit.

"Please, jangan marah padaku." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah."

"Ya, aku marah." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sayang. "Apakah kau tidak mempunyai pakaian yang benar di sini?"

"Ya, sangat panas di sini, jadi aku melepaskannya."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya lagi dan tatapannya menjadi dingin. _Sial_.

"Jangan marah padaku, ini terjadi pada siapapun yang aku foto. Aku tidak mempunyai AC di sini."

"Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Well, sejujurnya, karena tubuh yang berkeringat itu seksi."

"Oh." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hey, hentikan ekspresi wajahmu itu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemburui, sayang." Baekhyun menjalankan tangannya menuruni wajah Chanyeol, menikmati kekasaran janggutnya di telapak tangan mungilnya. _Lelakinya perlu bercukur._

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Chanyeol bersandar pada sentuhan dewinya dan menutup mata.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, biasanya kau hanya memanggilku dengan nama."

"Kau jenis laki-laki yang banyak maunya, ya?" Baekhyun berdiri sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir lelakinya dengan lembut dan mata Chanyeol bergairah.

"Jelas, baby."

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku baby."

Sekarang mata Chanyeol bersinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang menyambut Malam Natal. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya," bisik Baekhyun.

Dia mendesah dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku lupa betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu ketika berbicara tentang suatu hubungan."

"Yeah, jadi berikan aku kelonggaran. Itu bisa menjadi sebuah pembelajaran." Baekhyun meremas bokong kencang Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tertawa dengan suara beratnya.

"Oke, oke. Tapi lakukan sesuatu untukku." Wajah Chanyeol mulai serius kembali.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada laki-laki lajang yang berbaring setengah telanjang lagi. Kumohon."

Baekhyun cemberut dan ingin membantahnya.

"Please, Baekhyun. Untukku."

"Bagaimana jika bukan lajang?"

"Bertanya padaku sebelum kau menerima pekerjaan dengan laki-laki lajang, dan kita akan mendiskusikannya. Aku tidak suka perasaan seperti ini. Aku memintamu untuk menghargai bagaimana perasaanku."

 _Well_ , jika Chanyeol memutuskan seperti itu, maka sebuah pertimbangan layak untuk lelakinya terima. Siapa Baekhyun yang bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku akan bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu." Ini sebuah persetujuan, tapi Baekhyun tetap berpikir tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya tentang adegan cinta dan Baekhyun tahu, dia akan gila dengan kecemburuan jika aku berada di posisi itu.

"Apa kau melakukan adegan cinta di film mu?" tanya Baekhyun dan mencari wajah Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu kenapa ada pengambilan gambar bokong?" Chanyeol menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin melihat film itu, Chanyeol."

"Aku setuju, _baby_."

"Jadi, aku ini kekasihmu, huh?"

"Pastinya." Chanyeol mencium gadisnya dalam, dan Baekhyun berpegangan di bahu Chanyeol, menariknya turun ke arahnya.

Ketika Chanyeol menunduk, Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari cantiknya.

"Okay, ayo kita makan siang. Bertengkar denganmu membuatku lapar."

"Kau, pakai pakaian yang layak dulu."

::: :::

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama dengan Luhan di dapur dan berlari ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian. Gadis itu menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri mengingat ketakutan di wajah Chanyeol ketika berhadapan dengan Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap tenang seperti seharusnya, dan Baekhyun lega bahwa tingkah kekanakan yang Luhan lakukan telah mereda.

Baekhyun mengenakan sepasang jeans biru yang memeluk bokong padatnya, atasan hijau dan heels hijau yang sesuai. Ini mungkin hanya sebuah makan siang, tapi Baekhyun belum pernah memakai heels seperti ini, dan Chanyeol cukup tinggi hingga dia harus memakai heels setiap waktu. Jadi Baekhyun pikir, bahwa mungkin lelakinya akan menyukai heels ini.

Baekhyun menyisir rambut coklat bergelombang miliknya, membiarkannya tergerai membingkai wajah mungilnya, lalu memakai eyeliner dan mascara. Dia sudah siap untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol dan Luhan masih berada di dapur, berbicara tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan memasak. Atau, lebih tepatnya memberi saran cara memasak.

"Sebaiknya baconnya kau panggang," kata Chanyeol. Dia berdiri memunggungi Baekhyun, jadi dia tidak melihat gadisnya memasuki ruangan. "Dengan cara itu kau akan menggunakan sedikit minyak. Jika kau goreng, akan membutuhkah lebih banyak minyak. Dan bayangkan berapa banyak kolesterolnya."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana itu dimasak." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang lelakinya dan menekan hidungnya di antara tulang bahu Chanyeol, menghirup aroma nya. Chanyeol beraroma seperti pelembut pakaian dan sabun mandi, dan rambutnya terasa lembut di wajah gadis itu. "Selama itu berakhir di mulutku," gumam Baekhyun di tubuhnya dan gadis itu mendengar kekehan lelakinya.

Chanyeol berbalik melihat Baekhyun dan menyeringai.

"Kau luar biasa menggunakan warna hijau. Cocok dengan matamu." Tangannya menyusuri wajah Bakehyun dan gadis itu mendesah.

"Terima kasih. Lebih baik dari yang kukenakan tadi?"

"Sangat. Kau punya sesi untuk hari ini?"

"Nanti malam sekitar jam delapan malam."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa sangat larut?"

"Banyak orang yang bekerja di siang hari, jadi terkadang aku menjadwalkan sesi di sore hari. Ini tidak terlalu sering terjadi karena aku lebih suka menggunakan penerangan natural daripada peralatan peneranganku, tapi terkadang itu diperlukan."

"Siapa itu?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh perhitungan.

"Hanya seorang wanita yang ingin beberapa foto cantik untuk suaminya di hari jadi mereka."

"Oh, oke."

Baekhyun menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan jemari lihainya. "Jangan khawatir, _babe_. Tidak ada laki-laki lajang di _list_ pelangganku sekarang."

"Bisa kau memberitahuku kapan kalian selesai?" kata Luhan cepat. "Semua barang lembek ini mengingatkanku seberapa lama sejak aku meletakkannya. _Go get some meal, or get a room please_!"

Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal setelah menertawakan Luhan yang cemburu, dan Chanyeol membukakan pintu Mercedes SUV untuk gadisnya, dan Baekhyun merangkak naik. Ketika Chanyeol berada di belakang setir dia menyeberangi konsol dan mencium Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kita pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mobil mereka baru saja meninggalkan rumah.

"Bagaimana dengan seafood?"

"Kita tinggal di Seattle. Kupikir menyukai seafood merupakan syarat untuk tinggal di sini."

"Kalau begitu seafood." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada gadisnya. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya merona dan gadis itu melihat genggaman tangan mereka. "Kau selalu terlihat tampan."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya karena faktor genetik."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini?" tanya Bakehyun, mengganti topik.

"Aku pergi ke gym dan berlatih dengan trainerku."

"Kau punya _trainer_?" _tentu saja dia punya_.

"Yeah, _he kicks my ass_!" Dia menyeringai, dan Baekhyun balik menyeringai padanya.

"Bagaimana acara yoga mu?"

"Luar biasa. Aku menyukainya. Kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Um, tidak." Chanyeol mengernyit hidung.

"Kenapa? Yoga tidak terlalu jantan untukmu?" Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya menyukai olah raga yang keras. Ikutlah denganku Rabu pagi." Chnayeol mengernyit dan memandang gadisnya. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah perjanjian."

 _Uh oh_ , _apa maksudnya?_

"Janji apa?"

"Aku akan pergi denganmu berlatih yoga besok Rabu jika kau ikut pergi ke gym denganku besok."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Gadis itu takut terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak punya tubuh langsing dan kecil yang biasanya dimiliki perempuan di gym. Yoga adalah satu-satunya yang menjaga tubuhnya tetap kencang dan fleksibel.

"Kau tidak harus pergi yoga denganku, jika seperti itu." bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Baekhyun berpaling, ia tidak bisa memandang mata Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun benci merasa malu di depannya, dan sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang telanjang di depan Chanyeol.

"Baby, apa yang salah?" Chanyeol masuk ke tempat parkir di restoran dan mematikan mesin, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Tidak, aku…"

"Lihat aku." Suara Chanyeol serius dan ketika mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan matanya, tatapan Chanyel seperti hendak menenggelamkan Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku."

"Tidak, kau akan marah padaku ketika aku mengatakan tentang tubuhku. Biarkan saja. Kita akan berolah raga terpisah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak. Well, tidak hingga sekarang," bisik Baekhyun.

"Hentikan ini. Kau tidak perlu malu, baby."

"Aku tidak malu. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku apa adanya dan aku menyukai caramu menyukaiku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kau ingin aku pergi yoga denganmu dan mencoba memelintir tubuhku seperti _pretzel_ dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri?"

Oh. Poin bagus. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa menyudutkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu terkekeh dan meletakkan jemari lentiknya di atas bibir tipisnya sendiri.

"Kau menertawakanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan ketegangan di perut Baekhyun terasa mulai rileks.

"Aku tidak akan berani."

"Jadi, apa kau akan pergi ke gym bersamaku atau tidak?"

"Aku sangat berharap kau mengijinkanku mengambil gambarmu."

Matanya melebar dan menjadi sangat diam, Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol pasti merasa terganggu jika ia membahas tentang itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan senang untuk mengambil gambarmu ketika melakukan yoga. Ini akan menjadi sangat lucu!"

Chanyeol tampak santai kembali lalu lelaki itu tertawa ketika dia keluar dari mobil, berputar untuk membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya.

"Ayo, aku ingin melihatmu makan."

::: :::

Rumah makan di dermaga Selat Sound. Mereka menawarkan pemandangan yang indah dan makanan yang enak. Pemilik rumah makan memberikan dua sejoli itu tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang dapat melihat keluar ke arah laut dan mereka sedang sibuk membaca menu saat ini.

Baekhyu menatap Chanyeol dan sedikit mendesah. Lelaki itu sangat tampan. Bahkan saat lelaki itu sedang menggigit ibu jarinya ketika membaca menu dengan teliti.

"Bisakah aku memegang tanganmu, please?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau dapat memegang tanganku kapanpun, baby." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun senyuman seksi tapi ia memberikan tangan yang salah.

"Bukan. Tapi, tangan yang sedang kau gigit, please."

Chanyeol menukar tangannya dengan sebuah kernyitan dan Baekhyun membungkuk di atas meja dan mencium ibu jarinya. "Kau akan membuatnya berdarah."

Baekhyun melihat mata hitam bulatnya, dan merasa senang melihat bahwa nafas Chanyeol berubah dan sentuhan dari gadisnya membuatnya bergairah.

"Jangan memulainya di sini, please." Suara Chanyeol rendah dan seksi, dan perut Baekhyun terasa mengencang mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak berdosa. Berpura-pura menjadi gadis polos di depan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya meyakinkan kau memiliki selera untuk makan siangmu."

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu untuk apa seleraku itu." Chanyeol menyeringai licik, tapi sebelum Baekhyun dapat membalas, pelayan sudah berada di sisi meja.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kalian hari ini? Apakah kalian ingin mulai dengan sebuah makanan pembuka?" pelayan itu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi dia membeku ketika melihat Chanyeol dan seluruh darah mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Oh wow! Aku fans beratmu, Chanyeol… er… sir. Aku sudah menonton semua film Nightwalker sebanyak empat puluh kali. Ya Tuhan, semua filmmu sangat bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini. Bisakah aku mendapatkan tanda tangan? Dan foto?" kata-kata meluncur terburu-buru keluar dari bibir si pelayan, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut terkejut dalam duduknya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu terlihat seperti mencari keseimbangannya dengan cepat dan menunjukkan senyuman yang mempesona, hanya untuk _Nona Pelayan Yang Tak Terkendali_ , tapi itu tidak mencapai matanya, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa senyuman itu Chanyeol gunakan hanya untuk fans. Ini menarik.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberikan foto, tapi aku senang untuk menandatangani sesuatu untukmu."

"Oh, bagus! Di sini." Si pelayan menyodorkan buku notes dan pena pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu, _sugar_?" _oh, dia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya_.

"Hilary. Ya ampun, tunggu sampai teman-temanku tahu aku bertemu denganmu! Mereka akan sangat iri." Dia praktis melompat-lompat dan senyum Chanyeol tidak pernah putus.

"Well, aku senang kau menikmati filmnya. Ini untukmu." Chanyeol mengembalikan buku padanya dan Si pelayan memeluknya di dada, seluruh wajahnya seperti lengket dan Baekhyun terus menunduk untuk menahan tawa dan memutar matanya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lama, Hilary hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan lelakinya dari tatapan panas si nona pelayan.

"Jadi, um, kami akan memesan sekarang, jika kau berkenan, Hilary."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya agar keluar dari hipnotis pesona Chanyeol dan pipinya sekarang merona, tapi si nona pelayan masih menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Oh, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kusiapkan?"

Dia menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, baby?" dan akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

"Aku ingin Salmon Caesar salad please, dengan ekstra lemon. Jenis wine apa yang kau punya?" Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol dan gadis itumerasa lega melihat mata lelakinya menari dengan lucu.

"Oh, um…" dia menyebutkan daftar wine dan Baekhyun memesan Sweet Riesling untuk saladnya.

"Dan apa yang bisa saya siapkan, Mr. Park… er… sir?" wajah si nona pelayan memerah.

"Aku akan memesan yang sama seperti kekasihku. Kedengarannya lezat."

 _Kekasih!_

"Oke, beritahu aku jika kalian menginginkan yang lain. Terimakasih lagi untuk tanda tangannya!" dan dia pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sendirian. Chanyeol melepaskan napasnya. Itu seperti, dia menahan napas sepanjang pelayan tadi di sini.

"Yeah, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Geli. Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah padanya."

"Hey, apa kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan perasaan fansku? Aku terluka." Chanyeol kembali duduk dan memegang dadanya, tepat di jantungnya.

"Oh, tidak, kau tentu saja membuatku berdebar, bersama dengan beberapa daerah lainnya, Mr. Park… er… sir."

"Kau mempunyai mulut yang lancang, Baekhyun."

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya."

Mereka bertahan untuk menikmati makan siang, tapi pelayan-pelayan lain dan staff dapur terus berdatangan hanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan atau mengatakan betapa mereka menyukai film Chanyeol, dan menanyakan mengapa dia tidak berakting lagi. Dan karena itu, Chanyeol harus menghentikan suapannya demi untuk memberikan _fans service_ yang biasanya.

Beruntung restoran tidak terlalu sibuk, jadi tidak banyak pelanggan yang mengganggu mereka.

Akhirnya ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak pegawai yang datang untuk mengganggu makan siang mereka, Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya pada gadisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman yang cerah dan menenangkan, lalu meninggalkan meja.

Baekhyun menemukan Hilary di dekat bar. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan manager, please."

"Oh, tentu. Aku akan memanggilnya." Hilary menghilang di balik pintu dapur dan muncul kembali dengan seorang yang tinggi, berambut merah, dan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan sebuah pin di kerahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _ma'am_?" _Astaga, sejak kapan aku menjadi ma'am?_

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol dan aku sedang makan siang di sini,tetapi pegawaimu telah mengganggu kami dan terus meminta tandatangan dan berbicara dengannya. Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau meminta mereka untuk berhenti."

Dia mengernyit ketika mendengarkan complain Baekhyun. "Maafkan saya, mereka tidak seharusnya menghampiri kalian. Itu melanggar peraturan. Bisakah saya menyusun kembali makan siang anda?"

"Ini bukan tentang uang, ini tentang kurangnya privasi. Aku yakin dia bukan selebriti pertama yang datang ke restoranmu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan membereskannya. Aku meminta maaf atas nama pegawai."

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke meja dan mendengar Hilary meminta maaf kepada bosnya.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di samping meja kami ketika Baekhyun kembali dan gadis itu menepuk bahunya. "Bos mu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh! Okay. Terimakasih untuk tanda tangannya!" dia tersenyum dan pergi.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Baekhyun memberitahukan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pergi menemui manager. Jika pengunjung restoran yang datang, itu adalah pengecualian, tapi tidak seharusnya pegawai mengganggu kita setiap lima menit."

"Baek, ini hanya terjadi sesekali."

"Well," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mereka sudah cukup menemuimu. Ini adalah kencan makan siangku dengan kekasihku, dan aku sudah cukup membagimu dengan mereka."

Mata Chanyeol bersinar dan senyum yang dia berikan pada Baekhyun bahkan lebih lebar daripada senyuman _-turunkan celana dalammu-_ yang diberikannya untuk pelayan tadi dan Baekhyun merasa meleleh. "Kekasihmu menikmati kencan makan siang ini bersamamu."

"Aku senang." Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan menyesap wine.

Makanannya lezat dan mereka tidak terganggu lagi, kecuali ketika para pelayan bertanya apakah mereka menginginkan wine atau _dessert_ lagi.

Hilary meletakkan check holder berbahan kulit di atas meja dan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol membukanya dan kemudian mengerutkan kening, lalu tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Bukan tagihan, tetapi sebuah note.

 _'Kami menghargai kesabaran dan kemurahan hati Anda kepada pegawai kami. Makan siang kali ini gratis, dan mohon terima kupon senilai 250 dollar untuk menikmati hidangan kamu kembali, tanpa gangguan, secepatnya. – Management'_

"Ya ampun, kurasa percakapanku dengan manager tadi berhasil."

"Sepertinya kencan malam hari ada di depan mata kita." Chanyeol menyeringai dan menyelipkan kartu itu di dompetnya.

::: :::

"Baekhyun, aku mendapatkan malam yang menyenangkan. Aku tahu suamiku akan menyukai foto-foto itu." Akiko memberikan senyuman dan pelukan sebelum meninggalkan studio Baekhyun.

"Dia akan menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat ketika melihat foto ini, aku jamin."

"Mungkin kami bisa datang lagi kapan-kapan sebelum liburan dan melakukan sesi foto pasangan. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan." Akiko menyampirkan tas tangan _Coach_ hitam di bahunya.

"Aku akan menyukainya! Beritahu aku kapan kau akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada Akiko dan mulai membereskan ruangan.

Akiko adalah wanita yang menyenangkan, sangat cantik dan menggoda, dan dia mempunyai beberapa ide yang bagus juga, dan menyuarakan idenya tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan beberapa lingerie yang harus dibersihkan dan merapikan _furniture_ kembali ke tempat semula, mematikan lampu penerangan ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Jantungnya nyaris melompat, diam-diam Baekhyun berharap bahwa itu Chanyeol. Dia mengantarkan gadis itu kembali ke rumah setelah kencan makan siang dan berkata bahwa dia memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di rumah, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah karena Baekhyun juga harus mencuci beberapa pakaian dan bekerja. Tapi gadis itu sudah merindukan lelakinya, dan memikirkan bahwa besok pagi Baekhyun harus pergi ke gym bersamanya – _yang masih tetap membuat Baekhyun takut_ – adalah pikiran yang menyedihkan.

\- _'Apa sesimu sudah selesai, baby?'_

Baekhyun selalu menyukai ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya _baby_.

\- ' _Baru saja selesai, masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

Baekhyun mengunci studio dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Udara musim gugur setelah matahari terbenam, menjadi sangat dingin, jadi Baekhyun memeluk _hoodie_ nya ketika melintasi halaman belakang. Luhan menyalakan lampu dapur ketika melihat Baekhyun masuk dan berhenti di lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol air dan segenggam anggur sebelum menuju kamar tidur. Ketika Baekhyun menaiki tangga, gadis itu mendengar lagu Adele bersenandung, dan sesaat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah itu berasal dari kamar Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dan kemudian berhenti.

 _Sialan._

Musik itu berasal dari kamarnya, dan ada Chanyeol di sana, duduk di atas ranjangnya, bertelanjang kaki, dalam celana basket pendek hitam dan t-shirt hitam. Dia mengerutkan kening di depan laptopnya dan menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan."

Chnayeol tersenyum dan mendongak ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Ku harap kau tidak keberatan, Luhan membiarkan ku masuk. Ku pikir aku hanya harus menunggumu di sini."

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan meringkuk di samping Chanyeol, memberikan anggur terakhirnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkan di lantai dan ketika dia kembali ke ranjang, Baekhyun merangkak naik ke pangkuannya.

"Aku takut kau akan berpikir kalau aku lancang." Baekhyun mendengar senyuman di suara Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menciumi kepalanya dan Baekhyunbertahan dengan menggosokkan hidung mungilnya ke dada bidangnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat melegakan bertemu dan menyentuh Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau menjadi lancang, _Oppa—_ tapi aku tak keberatan." Baekhyun suka menggodanya, memanggilnya dengan _oppa,_ membuat perasaan di dadanya semakin meletup.

"Kau memanggilku _Oppa._ Aku suka itu. Aku merindukanmu hari ini."

Baekhyun mundur dan menelusuri wajah Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. "Kita sudah bertemu saat makan siang."

"Ya aku melihatmu. Tapi itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah merasa cukup denganmu, _baby_."

"Kau ingin tinggal di sini malam ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Jika kau mengijinkanya, ya aku ingin."

"Bagus."

Baekhyun mendingak, menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mencium sudut bibirnya, dagunya, hidungnya, sementara jari-jari wanita itu menyisir rambut lembutnya. Mata hitam Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan dengan sabar dia membiarkan wanitanya menyentuh dan menciumnya. Tangannya menggosok punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat keinginan menyebar begitu saja di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang pinggiran t-shirt Chanyeol dan lelaki itu bersandar ke belakang agar gadisnya bisa menarik t-shirt itu keluar melalui kepalanya.

"Aku suka tubuhmu," gumam Baekhyun ketika tangannya menelusuri bahu Chanyeol, dadanya dan turun ke lengannya. Baekhyun hampir memekik, saar tangan lebar Chanyeol memegang erat bokongnya.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun mencium leher Chanyeol dan menggigit kecil telinganya. "Kau sangat hot."

" _Aigoo_ , baby, aku menginginkanmu." Baekhyun merasa sangat bertenaga dan seksi saat mengetahui bahwa sentuhannya membuat lelakinya hilang akal, dan Baekhyun hanya ingin mereka berdua telanjang. Sekarang.

"Aku milikmu, Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol membara. "Sial, ya kau milikku."

Dia melepas hoodie, kemeja dan bra Baekhyun dengan cepat, kemudian mendorong gadisnya berbaring di ranjang, lalu dengan satu tarikan Chanyeol melepaskan celana dan celana dalam milik Baekhyun. Mulutnya berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun sekarang, dimana-mana, di payudaranya, lehernya, sisi tubuhnya.

Tangan Baekhyun berada di rambutnya ketika Chanyeol bergerak melepaskan celana pendek dan boxernya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Oh, Chanyeol." Darah Baekhyun terasa mendidih dan gadis itu harus mendapatkan Chanyeol berada di dalamnya sekarang.

"Ya, _baby_ , apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau, di dalamku. Sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum di atas perut Baekhyun dan menjilat _piercing_ mungil di pusar si gadis dengan lidahnya.

"Belum saatnya."

 _OH! YANG BENAR SAJA!_ Batin Baekhyun kesal.

::: :::

 _[ Baekhyun pov]_

Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku gila!

Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggulku dengan tangannya dan naik ke atas tubuhku, siku nya berada di setiap sisi tubuh gempalku. Dia mencium bibirku dalam, sangat lembut, lidahnya melakukan hal yang luar biasa lezat di dalam mulutku.

Tangan kuatnya membelai sisi tubuhku ke atas dan ke bawah dan aku memegang wajahnya dengan tanganku dan mengembalikan ciumannya dengan hasrat yang sama.

Aku terkejut ketika jarinya menemukan putingku dan menariknya terus menerus, mengirimkan kepuasan kecil turun ke tubuh bagian bawahku. Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku dan menelusuri sisi tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tanganku untuk menangkup bokongnya, menariknya ke arahku.

"Sial, Baek, kau sangat cantik." Mulut tajamnya membuatku menelan ludah. Chanyeol melarikan tangannya turun ke punggungku, di atas bokongku, dan menyilangkan kaki ku di pinggangnya. Dia mendorong ke depan dan perlahan, hanya sedikit, menyelipkan hanya ujung kejantanannya di dalam tubuhku.

"Oh Tuhan!"

"Ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya!" aku memeluknya dengan lenganku, menariknya. Tiba-tiba, dia memutar di atasku, dan aku menyilangkan kaki ku yang lain di sekelilingnya dan dia mendorong ke dalam tubuhku, seluruhnya. Aku memutar pinggulku dan dia menggeram, bibirnya di bibirku, siku nya di samping kepalaku dan tangannya terbenam di rambutku.

Aku mencengkeram bokongnya, tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya tiba-tiba dan menatapku di bawahnya, mata hitam bulatnya seolah meleleh, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku terengah-engah.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya sama seperti ketika dia sedang mengalami kesakitan, dan sepotong kepanikan menusuk jantungku.

"Ada apa?" tanganku ku turunkan ke dadanya.

"Aku hanya…" dia membuka matanya lagi, memaku diriku dalam tatapan intensnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali lagi, menyodok keluar masuk tubuhku seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar keinginan yang mendorongnya.

"Kau hanya terasa sangat nikmat, baby."

Aku mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulku, bertemu miliknya, dan kemudian Chanyeol duduk bertumpu di tumitnya dengan cepat, membawaku bersamanya, tidak memutuskan kontak tubuh kami. Aku memeluk lehernya dengan kedua lenganku dan menempatkan kaki ku di samping pinggulnya dan dia menuntunku bergerak naik dan turun di tubuhnya, tangannya dengan kuat diletakkan di bokongku.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang _oh_ -sangat familiar mengencang di tubuhku bersamaan dengan puncak ku yang semakin dekat, dan Chanyeol seharusnya merasakannya juga karena dia menambah kecepatan dan menarikku menuruni tubuhnya semakin keras.

"Berikan padaku, _baby_.. Ayo, sayang… Datang lah untukku." Dan aku pecah di sekelilingnya, benar-benar kelelahan.

Chanyeol menarikku turun sekali lagi dan dia meledak di bawahku, memanggil namaku bersamaan dengan pelepasannya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku di ranjang, dadanya menekan punggungku. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman dan ada sebuah perasaan aman. "Aku menjadi tak pernah puas sejak aku bertemu dengan mu, Baekhyun."

Aku tertawa. "Yeah, aku juga menjadi sangat _rakus_ akan tubuhmu."

"Aku tahu itu!" dia menggelitik rusukku dan aku menggeliat di lengannya, berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Apa kau akan menendang bokongku di gym besok?" aku menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan ujung jariku.

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih melihat bagaimana bokongmu bekerja besok." Aku terkekeh dan mencium dagunya.

"Kau dapat melakukannya kapanpun, kau tidak harus membawaku ke gym untuk melakukannya."

"Itu akan menjadi olah raga bersama yang menyenangkan."

"Okay."

"Percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya, secara tidak langsung." Kejujuran di suaraku mutlak. Aku mempercayainya, dan hal itu memenuhiku dengan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ku rasakan sejak sebelum orang tua ku meninggal.

Chanyeol mencium keningku dan menyelipkanku di dadanya. "Tidurlah, gadis cantik."

Mataku menjadi berat, dan pipiku menyentuh hangat dadanya. Aku suka aroma tubuh Chanyeol sehabis bercinta. Tapi aku lebih suka jika dia menciumku sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap.

[ End Baekhyun pov]

 **::: :::**

"Bangun, baby." Chanyeol menyisir rambut dari atas wajah Baekhyun dan lalu dengan lembut mencium keningnya. Baekhyun masih ingin mengubur dirinya di seprai dan kembali tidur. _Ini terlalu pagi!_

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, sayang, buka kedua mata cokelat indah itu."

"Aku tidak harus melakukannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menciumi pipi gembil kekasihnya. "Ayo, _morning girl_ , bangun. Sudah waktunya pergi melihatku memanas di gym."

Baekhyun berguling ke samping dan membuka satu mata, mengamati Chanyeol ragu-ragu. "Kau membenciku." Ujarnya sambil mengernyit hidung.

"Tidak, baby, justru sebaliknya. Ayo, cepat bangun." Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya di atas pipi Baekhyun berlanjut ke bibirnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun mendesah.

"Tinggal saja di sini dan melakukan hal yang menarik, tampan."

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Ayolah, bangun." Chanyeol menampar bokong Baekhyun sayang dan berguling menuruni ranjang. Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Oh Tuhan, kau selalu bangun pagi. Ini bisa merubah segalanya." Baekhyun duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap lelakinya hati-hati.

"Sudah ingin mencampakkanku?" senyum Chanyeol sangat lebar dan cerah, membuat Baekhyun berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dan menyadari mencium aroma kopi. "Apakah aku mencium bau kopi?"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah mug dari ujung meja dan menyesapnya. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu, tapi karena kau mencampakkanku, aku akan meminumnya sendiri."

Baekhyun melompat dari ranjang dan merebut mug dari tangan Chanyeol. "Milikku!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Chanyeol menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Baekhyun. "Kau menyakiti perasaanku."

Seringaiannya serasas mencekik Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu meneruskannya, menikmati permainan ini. "Maafkan aku. Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kopi itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos melewati bulu matanya. Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi seperti sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Well, mungkin. Jika kau menciumku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya bersiap mencium Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit lalu menanamkan bibirnya di pipi Chanyeol dengan suara kecupan yang keras. "Bagaimana _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, ku pikir kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu. Ini kopi yang sangat enak." Chanyeol menyesap lagi dan bergerak dengan cepat menjauh dari Baekhyun ketika gadis itu akan mengejarnya lagi.

Tapi tubuh wanita lebih cepat bergerak dari pada otak pria. Baekhyun beralih meluncurkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendek Chanyeol lalu mencengkeram ereksinya yang membesar, menggosoknya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Sekarang?"

Matanya membelalak dan Chanyeol menyeringai dengan licik. "Aku suka cara berpikirmu, baby." Chanyeol memberikan mug itu dan Baekhyun melepaskannya, berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hey!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang menarik dengan mu di gym, bukan di sini." Baekhyun melambai dari balik bahunya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi sementara Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sayang," Chanyeol berteriak di balik pintu, "Kau membuatku tertarik di manapun."

::: :::

[Baekhyun pov]

Akhirnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan berakhir di tempat ini.

Gym Chanyeol kecil dan jauh dari jalan besar, yang mana tidak terlalu mengejutkanku. Kecil kemungkinan dia akan dikenali di sini, dan aku menyukainya, ini seperti sebuah tempat tanpa hal yang tidak masuk akal, dengan musik rock yang menghentak dari sound system, dan tanpa hiasan.

Tidak ada bar, tidak ada gadis yang berlenggak-lenggok dengan pakaian ketat. Orang-orang datang kesini hanya untuk berolah raga, bukan untuk diperhatikan. Tempat ini sangat 'Chanyeol' sekali.

"Dimana kau ingin memulai?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia mempersilahkanku berjalan di depannya.

"Kita tidak bertemu dengan trainer mu?" aku lega bahwa kami hanya akan berdua saja hari ini. Aku tidak merasa cukup percaya diri untuk berolahraga dengan seorang trainer. Aku tahu bahwa aku kuat dan kencang, meskipun tubuhku berlekuk, tapi aku tidak suka orang asing menyentuh atau melihat tubuhku.

"Hanya kita berdua hari ini, baby."

"Oke, kupikir aku akan berlari sebentar."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Dia mendahului ku ke barisan _treadmill_ dan kami memilih dua mesin yang saling bersisihan di ujung baris.

"Aku membawa musik." Aku menarik iPhone dan headset keluar dari bra ku dan memasangnya di telingaku.

"Apa lagi yang kau punya di sana?" dia tertawa dan begitu pula aku. Aku suka mood nya hari ini. Dia bersenang-senang dan itu membuatku rileks. "Baiklah, aku akan membaca berita." Dia menunjuk TV layar datar di depan kami.

Dia menunjukkan padaku bagaimana cara kerja _treadmill_ , menyalakannya untukku, lalu melompat di _treadmill_ nya dan memulai _jogging_ dengan mantap. Mulutku jadi kering. Oh Tuhan, laki-laki ini sangat luar biasa. Dia bergerak tanpa beban, dan aku harus segera berpaling sebelum mulai berjalan.

Aku memutar musikku – _Lady Gaga hari ini_ – dan mengatur kecepatanku dengan irama musik. Aku selalu menyukai berlari, aku hanya tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat. Aku melihat panel instrument di depanku dan mengosongkan pikiranku, mendengarkan Gaga menyanyikan Bad Romance. Dalam satu menit aku berada di dalam area, dan aku tersenyum ketika Kelly Clarkson menyanyikan Stronger. Ya, aku bisa terbiasa dengan ini.

Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, tiga puluh menit dan sekitar tiga mil telah berlalu, dan aku sudah sangat berkeringat. Aku memperlambat kecepatannya untuk berjalan selama lima menit, lalu melompat, mengambil air minum. Aku melihat ke samping kanan dimana Chanyeol berada tapi dia sudah tidak ada.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mencarinya di sekeliling gym. Aku tidak segera melihatnya, jadi aku mengumpulkan handukku, menyelipkan ponselku ke dalam bra dan berkeliling di sekitar alat-alat beban.

"Bisa kubantu menemukan sesuatu?" aku berputar pada suara dalam dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Brad! Hey, apa kabar?"

"Baik." Dia menepuk pundakku, meremasnya beberapa detik lebih lama dari batas kesopanan, dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya. Ingin bergabung?"

"Oh, aku datang dengan seseorang hari ini."

"Keren. Mau ku ambilkan air, atau handuk bersih?"

"Kau pasti berolahraga di sini." Gumamku.

"Oh, ya. Hey, aku bisa menunjukkanmu bagaimana menggunakan beban jika kau menginginkannya."

"Itu tidak perlu." Baik Brad maupun aku berpaling ke sumber suara, itu suara dingin Chanyeol.

"Hey." Brad tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku kemarin. Aku Brad."

Chanyeol menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum, tapi tidak mencapai matanya. "Chanyeol."

Mata Brad melebar dan dia menelan ludah. "Sialan, kau Park Chanyeol."

Senyum Chanyeol tidak terputus. "Ya."

"Well, um…" Brad memberiku tatapan aneh kemudian kembali tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun." Dia mengangguk padaku dan menghilang di balik alat beban.

"Jadi kelihatannya Brad itu lebih dari sekedar teman dari seorang teman." Chanyeol berbalik padaku, sorot matanya dingin. _Sial_.

"Tidak, dia memang seperti itu."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" aku mundur darinya dan menyilangkan lenganku di dada.

"Terlihat seperti dia akan memakanmu saat ini juga."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tegas. "Dia hanya menggoda, Chanyeol. Dia ingin terlihat sopan. Aku sedang mencarimu tadi."

"Aku mendapatkan telepon. Aku harus pergi, maaf. Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan."

"Baik, ayo pergi."

Aku harus menghentikan pembicaraan tentang Brad ini, agar Chanyeol tidak semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?" Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untukku dan aku menyelinap masuk.

"Tidak," jawabku ketika dia sudah berada di belakang setir. "Aku libur hari ini."

"Kau boleh pulang bersamaku." Bagaimana bisa dia beralih dari marah dan cemburu ke manis dan ramah?

"Tidak perlu, antarkan ke rumah saja."

"Kau marah padaku?" suaranya lembut dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ya. Apa kau selalu bereaksi berlebihan kapanpun seorang laki-laki berbicara padaku?"

"Dia menyentuhmu dua kali dalam dua hari, Baekhyun. Dia tidak hanya berbicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Dia ingin berada di dalam celanamu dan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalanginya."

"Chanyeol, aku lebih dari sanggup untuk mengatakan tidak. Percayalah, semua yang kukatakan, semua kehidupan dewasaku. Sampai bertemu denganmu."

Suaraku meninggi karena aku merasa frustasi. Tidakkah dia melihat bahwa aku tergila-gila padanya? Bahwa aku tidak menginginkan orang lain?

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa baik-baik saja dengan laki-laki lain yang meletakkan tangannya di tubuhmu. Biasakan itu." Suaranya tajam dan matanya sangat dingin.

Chanyeol sampai di depan rumahku dan aku melompat keluar tanpa menunggunya membukakan pintu. Dia membanting pintu mobilnya dan mengikutiku hingga ke serambi depan.

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol. Pergilah bekerja." Aku memasukkan kunciku di lubang pintu dan memutarnya tapi tangannya yang lebar menutupinya, membuatku tidak bisa memutar gagangnya.

"Baekhyun, jangan marah padaku."

"Jangan marah padamu? Aku mungkin kekasihmu, tapi aku bukan propertimu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu." Dia mundur seperti aku akan memukulnya.

"Brad hanya seorang bocah penggoda. Percaya padaku, tidak akan pernah ada sesuatu terjadi dengannya."

Mata Chanyeol berkilat ketika mendengar nama Brad lagi dan aku ingin menciumnya untuk menghentikan kecemburuannya, dan melempar kecemburuan dari dirinya yang hampir membuatnya buta oleh hal itu. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengubah taktik.

"Ingat waktu kemarin kau membandingkan melihat Brad dan aku di atas ranjang studio dengan melihat mu di layar dalam adegan percintaan?"

"Yeah." Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan dan sangat terlihat frustasi.

"Apakah aku harus selalu cemburu setiap fans merangkak di sekelilingmu? Mereka semua ingin kau berada di dalam celana mereka. Mereka berfantasi tentang bersetubuh denganmu dan merayumu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Percaya padaku, gadis-gadis itu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkanmu lebih dari yang ingin kupikirkan."

Chanyeol akan mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berani-berani berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan hal yang sama. Dia hanya menaksir. Brad mempunyai kesempatan berada di dalam celanaku sama seperti salah satu dari semua perempuan menyedihkan itu menginginkan kau berada di dalam mereka."

Dia menghela nafas dengan keras. "Well, kurasa aku dapat melihat poinmu."

"Pergilah bekerja. Aku ingin mandi."

"Kau masih marah padaku?" dia memperkecil jarak di antara kami lalu menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Sedikit. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Pergilah bekerja dan telepon aku nanti."

"Okay." Chanyeol membungkuk dan menciumku. Lalu Chanyeol menjalankan jarinya di rambutku dan menarikku ke arahnya, menciumku sangat dalam, seperti dia meminta maaf dalam ciumannya dan aku meleleh padanya.

"Kau membuatku gila." Gumamku di bibirnya.

"Sama, baby. Aku akan berbicara denganmu malam nanti."

Dia meninggalkanku di serambi dan aku melihatnya memasuki SUV hitamnya. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari halaman rumahku. Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang tampan, seksi, manis, pencemburu yang gila kontrol. Sial.

Luhan berada di dapur ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membanting tasku di bar dan membuka lemari es mencari air minum.

" _Well, halo sunshine_ ," kata Luhan sarkastik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja di rumah. Hey, kau sangat marah. Ada apa?" dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan cemberut, dan aku mendadak merasa lebih baik.

"Dia hanya membuat ku kesal di gym. Chanyeol sangat pencemburu."

"Cemburu yang menakutkan atau cemburu yang seksi?" tanya Luhan, alis nya naik.

"Cemburu yang bodoh." Aku mendesah dan tenggelam di bantal sofa merah di ruang keluarga. Luhan mengikutiku dan duduk di pegangan kursi di seberangku, kaki telanjang nya berada di atas meja.

"Dia benar-benar tergila-gila padamu." Dia meneguk air minumnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kukira. Aku baru dalam hal ini, Luhan. Aku tidak suka ditanyai tentang hal-hal yang aku lakukan."

"Dia tidak menjadi seorang brengsek yang suka mengatur bukan?"

"Tidak, tapi dia menjadi seorang yang _bossy_. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk. Aku tahu dia peduli padaku. Dia sangat manis dan _gentle_ padaku. Tapi, _oh boy_! dia tidak menyukai Brad." Aku memutar bola mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bantal.

"Model seksi klien mu Brad?"

"Yeah." Aku menjelaskan tentang Chanyeol mengetahui kami berdua di dalam studio kemarin dan berlanjut dengan Brad berada di gym hari ini.

" _Geez_ , aku tak heran kenapa. Anak itu melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

Aku cemberut padanya. "Dia tidak! Dia hanya menggoda! Kau juga jangan ikut memulainya."

"Kau tidak pernah menyadari ketika seseorang telah tertarik padamu, Baek."

"Chanyeol tidak mempunyai suatu hal yang harus dikhawatirkannya."

"Oh, aku tahu itu." Dia menyingkirkan kata-kataku ke samping dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Kenapa dia tidak?"

"Ini baru untuknya juga."

"Kau berada di pihak mana sebenarnya?"

"Pihakmu, sayang. Selalu di pihakmu. Dimana dia?"

"Dia pulang ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Seseorang menelepon ketika kami sedang berolahraga."

"Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan seharian berpisah dengannya."

"Mungkin. Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bekerja dari rumah."

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahu. "Bekerja dengan telepon dan internet sangat mudah."

"Oho! Aku tidak akan tertipu." Dia tidak memberitahukanku sesuatu. "Aku mengetahui dirimu terlalu baik, Xi Luhan- _sshi_."

"Bos baru ku adalah seorang yang brengsek." Dia mengangkat bahu lagi, tapi dia terlihat seperti dia sedang menahan tangisannya. Oh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Aku duduk di meja, menurunkan kakinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bajingan rendah." Dia mengangkat bahu lagi, dan kemudian menangis. Sialan.

"Sayang, apa itu?" dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di tangan dan menangis, keras, tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidur dengannya." Dia menangis di balik tangannya.

"Apa?!"

Hanya suara tangis Luhan yang teredam yang bisa kudengar. Luhan tidur dengan bosnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. aku duduk, terkejut, kaget.

Luhan mempunyai prinsip yang kuat. Dia tidak akan membangun sebuah hubungan— _affair—_ atau seperti m eniduri teman kerja. Otakku menyangkal itu semua, tetapi, melihat keadaannya yang hancur, aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

Ini bukan seperti dirinya. Ini bukan seperti Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

::: :::

Bersambung

::: :::

a/n :

Mudah-mudahan udah gak ada lagi yang bingung ya, baca ini cerita. Aku ubah jadi sudut pandang pembaca, tapi di beberapa bagian aku tetap jadiin sudut pandang Baekhyun biar lebih nge _feel_. entah kenapa jadi hilang feelingnya jika aku ganti jadi sudut pandang pembaca. mungkin karena aku juga baca novel aslinya dari sudut pandang si perempuannya.

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku ikut update berjama'ah sama author-author ChanBaek yang superrrrr. [ Purflowerian, Baekbychuu, Nidia Park, Flameshinee, Parkayoung, BloodType-B, Park Shita, Chiakibee, Railash61, RedApplee ]

Adakah author favorit kalian yang aku sebutkan tadi?

Aku ada niatan mau bikin CB yaoi, tapi kayaknya nanti, kalo LDA kelar aja kali ya doain aja lancar jaya selamat sentosa ...

Keep support and review ya. Love you #kecupbasah :*

Panda


	10. Chapter 10

Bab 9.

"Bos baru ku adalah seorang yang brengsek."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya lantas duduk di meja, menurunkan kakinya dan menggenggam tangan Lu Han.

"Dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya seorang bajingan rendah."

 _Sialan_. Baekhyun mengumpat samar.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Karena Lu Han menangis dalam kepalan tangannya, Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Tepatkah waktunya untuk bertanya? Atau ada yang Lu Han sembunyikan.

"Aku tidur dengannya."

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun duduk, terkejut, kaget, dan seketika merasa tidak bertenaga. Lu Han mempunyai pendirian yang tegas. _She won't have a crush with her co-worker. Never._

"Malam pertama kali kau membawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumah."

Baekhyun ingat malam itu, ketika Lu Han pulang, dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya, tanpa datang ke dapur untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lu Han, ini tidak seperti dirimu."

"Aku tahu." Lu Han mengelap wajah dan hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kami pergi makan malam dengan beberapa klien, dan aku terlalu banyak minum."

"Sayang, apa dia mencoba untuk mengancam mu dengan hal ini di kantor?"

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Lu Han mengambil nafas dalam dan Baekhyun memberikannya selembar tisu.

"Ini hanya terasa—sangat tidak nyaman. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi dia terlalu hot. Hampir sama dengan Park Chanyeol." Lu Han tersenyum, dan Baekhyun mendesah lega seperti sebuah beban besar lepas dari bahunya.

"Wow, _is he really that 'hot'_?"

"Aku tahu, benarkan?" Lu Han menggeleng kan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih lagi. Baekhyun benci melihat Lu Han sedih.

"Dan Baek, kau akan terkejut ketika melihat apa yang disembunyikannya dibalik pakaian yang dia gunakan untuk bekerja. Wow. Itu adalah seks terbaik selama hidupku."

"Lu Han, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku—emm—kalian berdua bukan sungguhan jatuh cinta 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah bahkan jika aku melakukannya. Ada sebuah kebijakan yang tidak bersahabat di kantor kami. Kami berdua bisa dipecat." Matanya menggenang lagi, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak berdaya.

"Apa reaksinya atas semua ini?"

"Well, dia sangat marah ketika dia bangun pagi harinya dan aku sudah pergi."

"Ah, jadi kau telah melakukan _tidur-dengan-teman sekantor-kemudian-pergi-ketika-mereka-tertidur._ " Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeah. Aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek di pagi setelahnya."

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Tapi jika dia marah ketika kau pergi, mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah tidak ada harapan."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak, jangan mencoba untuk memperbaiki ini, Baek. Ini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kantor pada akhirnya, aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Aku mengambil libur beberapa hari dan sekarang aku akan bekerja di rumah sampai aku berani untuk melihatnya lagi."

"Okay." Baekhyun menggosok lengan Lu Han untuk menenangkan, dan kemudian berdiri. "Aku ingin mandi. Beritahu aku jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Terimakasih." Lu Han memberi Baekhyun senyuman hangat. "Oh, Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Cemburu yang bodoh sepertinya hot."

 **COME AWAY WITH ME**

 ** _\- Aku akan menjemputmu dalam sejam. Tolong berpakaian formal. -_**

 _Oh my._ Baekhyun memandangi pesan itu dan membacanya lagi.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam. Lima tiga puluh, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak formal ataupun seksi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.

Ini adalah pekerjaan untuk Lu Han.

"Lu Han!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah pintu kamar, jemari kurusnya menelusuri lemari.

"Apa?"

"Aku perlu untuk menjadi seksi."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menyorongkan teleponnya ketangan Lu Han dan dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Wow. Dia tahu cara untuk merayu gadis."

"Lu Han!" Baekhyun memegang bahu Lu Han dan mengguncangnya. "Tolong aku. Aku tidak pintar dalam hal seperti ini."

"Ayo." Lu Han menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke lemari. " _Louboutins_ merah baru ini bagus." Dia menariknya dari rak dan menaruh ditangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus kupakai dengan ini?" Baekhyun panik.

"Apa kamu punya gaun hitam pendek?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Menyadari, bahwa, dia tak punya gaun sama sekali.

"Semua wanita punya gaun hitam pendek, Baekhyun."

"Aku tak punya." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. Karena memang Baekhyun tidak pernah ada waktu untuk menggunakan gaun.

"Pergilah mandi dengan _scrub_ , bercukur dan gosok dengan _loofa_. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Kedengarannya sangat merepotkan." Mata Baekhyun melebar dan Lu Han menyeringai padanya.

"Kita baru saja akan mulai. Pergilah! Waktu terus berjalan." Lu Han menghentakkan kaki kembali ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun mulai mandi.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudar bersih dan bersinar. Lu Han telah mengeriting rambutnya dan menatanya dengan memelintir ke atas sehingga menjadi bentukan yang seksi dengan menyisakan beberapa helai jatuh membingkai wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun adalah karya masterpiece Lu Han.

Dia merias mata Baekhyun dengan gaya smokey eyes yang seksi beraksen merah gelap. Pipi dan bibirnya merona segar. Baekhyun memandangi keseluruhan dirinya di cermin panjang yang tergantung di belakang pintu lemari.

Dia terlihat seksi,

Lu Han meminjamkan gaun hitam yang bagian lehernya mengingatkan Baekhyun seperti yang dipakai Elizabeth Taylor, dengan bahu terbuka dan potongan leher berbentuk V yang rendah. Bagian belakangnya menukik ke bawah melewati punggung putih Baekhyun. Gaun ini tak berlengan dan menyatu di bagian pinggul dengan ikat pinggang yang tebal. Roknya melayang dan menyentuh lembut di lutut Baekhyun.

Di bawah gaun ini ada pakaian dalam hitam yang keren dan sabuk kecil dengan stoking sewarna dengan kulit. Baekhyun tak pernah memakai stoking sebelumnya, tapi ia menyadarinya, memakainya sangat nyaman, terasa lembut dan seksi.

 _Stiletto Louboutins_ merah cantik yang Baekhyun beli, dengan baju yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah perpaduan maut.

Lu Han berjalan masuk ke kamar dan bersiul ala serigala.

"Well, kau akan menyapu bersih semuanya kan, sahabatku?"

Baekhyun tertawa dan berbalik sehingga Lu Han bisa melihat keseluruhan penampila sahabat terbaiknya.

" _Should I?_ "

" _Girl_ , Chanyeol akan terkena serangan jantung pada menit pertama dia melihatmu. Kau terlihat luar biasa." Lu Han tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Ini, selendang dan tas ini akan cocok untuk penampilanmu." Lu Han memberikan Baekhyun selendang merah dan tas tangan, sangat cocok dengan sepatu Baekhyun, ia tersenyum untuk berterima kasih.

Bel pintu berdering. Membuat jutaan kupu-kupu di perut Baekhyun berterbangan.

"Biar kubuka, kau santai saja, buat dia berkeringat," Lu Han mencium pipi Baekhyun, lalu bergegas menuruni tangga.

Baekhyun memandangi dirinya lagi untuk beberapa menit, lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas tangan milik Lu Han.

Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

 _Jangan sampai terjatuh di tangga. Jangan sampai terjatuh di tangga._

Ini mantra Baekhyun saat berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa bernafas karena terlalu gugup. Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun kemana?

Baekhyun sampai di bawah, memasuki serambi dan semua akal sehatnya berhamburan.

Chanyeol memakai setelan hitam berkancing ganda atasan putih dan dasi silver yang sangat sesuai dengan matanya yang indah. Rambutnya yang berantakan telah dirapikan, dan menunggu sentuhan tangan ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat terlihat seperti bintang film yang kaya dan mempesona, dan dia adalah milik Baekhyun!

Mata Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dan pelan-pelan seringai bahagia melintas di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas."

"Kau sendiri tidak terlalu buruk."

Chanyeol mendekat dan memberi Baekhyun sebuket mawar merah.

"Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berbisik saat membenamkan hidungnya diantara mawar dan menghirupnya.

"Bunganya cantik."

"Kita harus berangkat, kita sudah pesan tempat."

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan mencium buku-buku jari rampingnya, membuat lengan Baekhyun menggigil.

"Okay."

Tiba-tiba Lu Han muncul entah darimana. "Aku akan memberi air pada bunga ini untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Kalian berdua terlihat luar biasa."

"Terima kasih, Lu Han." Baekhyun memberikan bunga itu pada Lu Han, dan Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun keluar rumah.

Baekhyun tidak melihat Mercedes atau Lexus yang pernah Chanyeol pakai, sebuah limo hitam panjang terparkir di jalan depan dengan sopir yang berpakaian rapi berdiri di samping pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Madam." dia mengangguk pada Baekhyun dan dia membalasnya dengan senyum. Oh sial Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga! _Inikah caranya untuk meminta maaf?_ Jika iya, mungkin Baekhyun harus sering merajuk?

Baekhyun menaiki kursi belakang limo yang luas dan bergeser sehingga Chanyeol bisa mengikuti.

Di dalam sangat nyaman, semua kursinya berupa kulit hitam yang lembut dan mempunyai tata suara dan gadget yang mengagumkan. Kaca privasi telah dinaikkan.

"Chanyeol, ini... mengagumkan. Terima kasih."

"Kita bahkan belum kemana-mana." Chanyeol terlihat begitu muda dan bahagia, dan dia jelas terlihat bergairah dengan rencananya untuk gadisnya malam ini.

"Ini sudah lebih dari apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Tidak, kau layak mendapatkan lebih dari ini, baby." Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya dan memberikan Baekhyun ciuman yang manis, lembut; yang membuat bagian dalam dirinya gemetar. "Kau terlihat menawan malam ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan merona karena pujian.

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah itu sepatu baru?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Itu wow."

"Ya aku tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menuangkan segelas sampanye saat sopir menjalankan mobil dari rumah menuju ke arah Seattle.

"Bersulang." Chanyeol memegang gelasnya keudara dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. "Untuk wanita cantik, yang sangat spesial untukku, orang yang paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Terima kasih untuk disini bersamaku." Chanyeol mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelas Baekhyun lalu dia menyesap minuman merah muda yang manis sambil berkedip untuk menahan airmata.

"Kau mengagumkan." Baekhyun berbisik dan tersenyum malu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat seksi."

"Kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun menyesap sampanye lagi. _Mmm… enak._

"Itu kejutan."

"Apakah butuh waktu untuk sampai kesana?"

"Butuh sedikit waktu. Kenapa kau tanya?"

Baekhyun mengambil minuman dari tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di sebelah gelasnya di meja kecil dekat peti es-mini.

"Karena," Baekhyun mengangkat roknya sedikit dan mengangkangi pangkuan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol lantas melebar terkejut dan tangannya yang kuat meluncur di kaki Baekhyun yang memakai stoking.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu di limousine ini."

"Sial, baby, kau memakai stoking." Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan mengangguk.

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana untuk nanti." Chanyeol bernafas menghentak saat Baekhyun menggerakkan pusatnya terhadap ereksinya yang meningkat.

"Percayalah, aku tidak ingin merusak rencanamu." Baekhyun condong ke depan dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. "Tapi jika kau tidak berada di dalamku dalam dua puluh detik, aku takkan bertanggungjawab atas aksiku."

"Itu adalah tawaran yang tak akan pernah kutolak baby." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun ke lututnya sehingga Chanyeol bisa melonggarkan celananya, menarik keluar ujung kemejanya dan menurunkannya ke paha.

Daripada mengangkanginya, Baekhyun malah meluncur ke pangkuannya, berlutut di alas karpet mahal. Baekhyun melancarkan tangannya ke atas paha Chanyeol yang kuat dan menuruni miliknya.

"Sial, Baek, kau sangat hot."

"Kau membuatku tergila-gila." Baekhyun menelusuri lembut ujungnya dan meletakkannya di mulutnya dan menghisap hingga matanya melebar.

"Rasanya enak?"

"Mmmm… favoritku."

Baekhyun membawanya ke mulutnya, memutar lidahnya mengelilingi ujungnya dan tangan rampingnya meluncur naik turun pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang panjang. Baekhyun merasakan ujung jari Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh garis rambutny, lalu melingkari telinganya dan Baekhyun tahu dia ingin menenggelamkan tangannya ke rambut gadisnya tapi tak ingin membuatnya berantakan.

Baekhyun menggenggam batangnya kuat dengan mulut mungilnya dan menenggelamkannya sampai Baekhyun merasakannya di balik kerongkongannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, berhenti."

Baekhyun menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menariknya tapi menenggelamkannya lagi, senang membuat Chanyeol gila.

"Tidak, berhenti, aku tidak ingin keluar dimulutmu." Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke pangkuannya sehingga gadis itu mengangkanginya lagi. Chanyeol menggapai dan menarik celana dalam Baekhyun ke pinggir dan Baekhyun menggesekkan lipatan pusatnya terhadapnya.

Merasakan kebasahannya menyebar padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, kau sangat basah."

"Kau sangat seksi, honey, aku membutuhkanmu di dalam diriku."

Chanyeol menggeram dan mencium Baekhyun keras sambil mengangkat bokongnya ke atas dan menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam gadisnya dengan mudah. Baekhyun menggenggam kursi di bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol dan mulai bergerak, awalnya pelan, tapi tangan Chanyeol menggerakkan Baekhyun ke atas dan ke bawah semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Datanglah untukku, cantik." Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dan menggerakkan satu tangannya di antara tubuh yang bergerak berirama itu untuk menggesekkan jempol ke klitoris gadisnya dan membuat Baekhyun tersesat. Baekhyun berpegangan pada Chanyeol, mengerang saat Chanyeol mendorong untuk terakhir kalinya dengan keras dan mengosongkan dirinya di dalam diri gadisnya.

"Sial, Baekhyun." Nafas Chanyeol kasar. Baekhyun membungkus jemarinya dengan rambut Chanyeol dan menciumnya dengan semua yang Baekhyun rasakan , menuangkan hati dan jiwanya ke dalam ciuman itu, mencoba menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak bisa Baekhyun katakan: bahwa dia sangat mencintai lelakinya itu.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengatupkan tangannya di wajah Baekhyun dan melambatkan ciuman, menarik wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat pantulan rasa cinta yang sama besar yang seperti ia rasakan saat ini dari mata kelam Chanyeol. Perasaan yang membuat Baekhyun berpijar dari dalam, dan membuat Baekhyun tidak rela melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," bisik Baekhyun.

"Oh, baby, ini baru akan mulai."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis dengan pelan dan menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan handuk, lalu mereka membersihkan diri dan membenahi pakaian masing-masing.

Setelah kembali duduk di kursi, Chanyeol menyegarkan kembali sampanye dan melingkarkan lengannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf tentang hari ini," bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku juga," Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sebagian besar sudah. Aku harus melakukan beberapa telepon besok."

"Oh bagus." Baekhyun meraksakn ujung jari Chanyeol membelai lengannya yang terbuka, hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin mengerang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku pergi dengan Lu Han." Baekhyun meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol dan menyusurinya dengan jemari kurusnya, menggemari betapa panjang dan kuat tangannya. "Sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, jadi aku bersikap sebagai sahabat untuknya."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol terdengar sangat memperhatikan dan tak tahan untuk menyeringai.

 _Priaku yang manis._

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Masalah pria."

"Ah. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat?" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Well, ngobrol yang banyak, makan es krim dan hal-hal lain yang tidak boleh aku bocorkan."

"Oh?" Chanyeol terkikik dan mencium kening Baekhyun lagi.

"Yeah, aku bisa memberitahumu, tapi setelah itu aku harus membunuhmu, dan aku tidak bisa, karena aku cukup menyukaimu."

"Begitu ya?" Chanyeol condong ke belakang sehingga bisa melihat mata Baekhyun dan gadisnya mengangguk tegas.

"Ya, semua yang ada pada dirimu. _Chanyeol-oppa._ "

"Dan apa yang paling kamu suka?" Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun senyumannya yang manis karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Oppa_ , dan Baekhyun tahu meskipun mereka sedang bercanda Chanyeol ingin jawaban yang jujur.

"Aku menyukai ini." Baekhyun miring ke atas dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Bagiku kau sangat manis, dan membuat badanku berderum."

"Senang mendengarnya, cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium telapak tangannya. "Dan aku menikmati tanganmu, caranya berekspresi dan merasakannya saat menyentuhku."

"Mmm… mereka senang menyentuhmu, baby."

Baekhyun meletakkan pipinya di dada Chanyeol, di atas jantungnya. "Lebih dari semuanya, aku mencintai hatimu, kebaikanmu dan kelembutanmu padaku. Di sebagian besar waktu." Tambah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan menghembuskan nafas. "Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan agar aku layak untukmu, tapi aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau mau, lagi dan lagi." Chanyeol membelai pipi Bakehyun dengan buku-buku jarinya dan mencium gadisnya dengan lembut saat limo mulai berhenti.

"Kita sampai."

Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu dan meraih tangan Bakehyun untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil menyenangkan itu. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke sisinya, dan mata gadisnya terpukau pada _Chateau_ besar di depan kami.

"Oh, my."

"Ini _Cheteau Ste. Michelle_. Dan kita akan makan malam disini malam ini."

"Aku tak tahu mereka punya restoran." Mata Baekhyun melebar menemukan ini.

"Memang tidak, mereka melakukannya untuk event spesial. Malam ini, paling tidak untuk beberapa jam ke depan, semuanya adalah milikmu."

Baekhyun terkesiap. _'Dia menyewa seluruh Chateau untukku?'_

"Ayo." Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun ke depan gedung dimana ada wanita tua berusia pertengahan lima puluh tahunan menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang, Mr. Chanyeol Park dan Ms. Baekhyun Byun. Saya Mrs. Davidson. Kami gembira bisa bertemu dengan anda. Silahkan ikuti saya?" Dia membawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melewati jalan yang terbuat dari batu bulat yang melingkari di sisi _Chateau_. Di pinggir terdapat lampu jalan antik, menyinari di semua sisi bangunan.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan Baekhyun di lengannya dan memandu Baekhyun di belakang Mrs. Davidson.

Saat mereka melewati tikungan di belakang rumah, Baekhyun terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Oh Chanyeol." Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menyeringai padanya, melihat reaksi gadisnya terhadap pemandangan yang paling indah yang tak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Jalan berbatu membawa mereka berada di bawah naungan yang tertutup dengan tanaman anggur. Tanaman-tanaman merambat itu di penuhi dengan anggur ungu yang lezat.

Terdapat lampu kecil putih berkedip-kedip tersebar acak di atas meja untuk dua orang membentuk ruang kecil di tengah-tengah naungan pohon anggur.

Blues yang mengalun lembut sebagai musik latar.

Meja kecil di tengah-tengah halaman batu itu dilapisi dengan taplak putih. Perabotan China juga semua bernuansa putih, tapi di salah satu piring terdapat sekuntum mawar merah. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun, untuk gadisnya duduk.

Chanyeol mengambil mawar dan Baekhyunmelihat mata yang penuh kebahagiaan. Chanyeol menghirup mawar yang lembut itu sebelum memberikannya pada gadisnya yang luar biasa malam ini, Baekhyun.

"Untukmu, cantik."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mendekatkan bunga ke hidungnya yang mungil dan tinggi dan menghirup wanginya yang manis.

Chanyeol duduk di sebrang meja di depan Baekhyun.

"Honey, ini sangat indah. Terima kasih." Baekhyun meraih dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, sangat tersentuh dengan prilaku lelakinya yang romantis.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberi kode ke pelayan.

"Sir, Madam," sang pelayan berjaket putih dan celana hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Dia seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut putih dengan aksen Inggris dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak sedikit jatuh hati padanya.

"Terima kasih telah bersama kami malam ini. Kami akan melayani anda dalam tiga rangkaian menu, dengan tambahan _appetizer_ , dan tentu saja _dessert_. Saya harap anda sudah lapar." Dia mengedipkan mata kepada mereka dan bergerak menuju ke seseorang di dalam bangunan.

"Ini adalah _appetizer_ anda _chili garlic calamari_ ditemani dengan _dry Riesling 2009_ kami, dan _Hawaiian style chicken skewers_ ditemani dengan _Cabinet Riesling 2008._ " Piring-piring ditata di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama segelas anggur.

Baekhyun melihat ke mata Chanyeol di seberang meja. "Ini terlalu cantik untuk dimakan."

"Enjoy, baby."

Mereka menghargai dan menikmati _appetizer_ nya.

Anggurnya melengkapi tiap hidangan dengan sempurna, membanjiri mulut Baekhyun dengan rasa dan tekstur yang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggesekkan jempolnya ke buku-buku jarinya yang pucat saat mereka telah selesai dengan anggur dan menunggu hidangan selanjutnya.

"Apakah kau senang?"

"Lebih dari senang. Ini seperti dalam dongeng." Rasanya pipi Baekhyun merona, tapi itu benar.

"Ini adalah kebun anggur yang indah. Kita akan ke sini lagi di siang hari jadi kau bisa melihat pemandangannya."

"Aku suka itu."

"Bolehkah saya mempersembahkan hidangan pertama anda?"

Pelayan kembali dan mengambil piring dan gelas anggur kosong. "Ini adalah mojito marinated halibut with _mango, avocado and black bean salsa,_ disajikan dengan _Midsummer's white 2009_. Silahkan menikmati." Dia kembali ke belakang meninggalkan mereka dengan makanan enak.

Baekhyun dilayani dengan dua hidangan lagi dari tenderloin sapi dan steak New York dengan _Yukon gold potatoes_ , dan tentu saja anggur yang sempurna untuk menemaninya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat kenyang dan sedikit pusing karena semua anggur itu saat dessert dihidangkan.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, aku tak tahu apakah masih ada sisa ruang di baju ini untuk _dessert_." Baekhyun duduk dan menggosok perutnya dan Chanyeol tertawa, mata lelakinya menyala bahagia. Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan, dan bersukaria dan memuji sepanjang makan mereka.

Chanyeol sangat pandai dalam hal ini.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada pelayan yang segera melangkah ke sisi meja.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Sepertinya Ms. Baekhyun Byun dan aku akan berbagi dessertnya, please."

"Itu sangat bagus Tuan."

"Rencana yang bagus. Lagipula, kita akan menyingkirkan semua kalori ini saat yoga besok pagi."

"Ah ya, yoga. Kau akan menyuruhku pergi, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi,"

"Kita bisa melewatkannya dan tetap di tempat tidur sepanjang hari." Chanyeol mengedipkan mata di atas gelas anggur.

"Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya, aku instruktur."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mengerutkan alis kebingungan.

"Aku hanya mengajar tiga kelas seminggu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula aku sangat fleksibel. Kau harus melihat pertunjukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum puas di gelasnya dan memandang mata Chanyeol dari atas gelas.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya untuk dunia."

Sang pelayan muncul kembali dengan _dessert strawberry Crème Brulee tart_ , dalam satu piring, dan dua gelas _the Eroica Ice Wine_.

Chanyeol juga meletakkan kotak berukuran untuk kalung berwarna biru muda di tengah-tengah meja, membungkuk kepada mereka berdua dan melangkah pergi.

 ** _Oh. My. God._**

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi kotak biru dengan pita putih yang sempurna. _Apa ini?_

"Ini untukmu," Chanyeol berbisik dan menggenggam tangan Bakehyun. Mata gadis itu menatap mata lelakinya dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau harusnya tidak melakukan ini." Bisik Baekhyun parau. Ada kebingungan disuaranya.

"Kau belum membukanya," respon Chanyeol tenang, tapi matanya mengawasi.

Baekhyun yakin ini bukanlah respon yang Chanyeol harapkan. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

 _Tapi, bukankah semua ini terlalu cepat?_ _Haruskah aku menerimanya?_

 ** _Bersambung_**

 **Note;**

 **Aku mabuk adegan M21 ChanBaek di Limou, jadi jangan tanya gimana perasaan aku saat edit ini jadi pair kesayangan.**

 **Rasanya gerah!**

 **Sedikit, buat yang rindu CAWM. Ini cuma chapter jembatan buat yang Chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Kira-kira—diterima gak ya hadiah dari Chanyeol?**


	11. Chapter 11

Bab 10.

"Kau belum membukanya," respon Chanyeol tenang, tapi matanya mengawasi.

Baekhyun yakin ini bukanlah respon yang Chanyeol harapkan. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kotak itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik pitanya, dan di atas kotak itu ada sebuah tulisan.

' ** _Ini mengingatkanku padamu. Sederhana dan cantik._** ** _–Chanyeol'_**

Oh my. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan melihat bahunya lebih santai dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Chanyeol duduk dengan bersandar ke meja, menunggu dalam antisipasi saat gadisnya membuka kotak.

Baekhyun menarik penutup kotak dan menahan nafas. Di dalam dekapan satin biru ada mutiara yang sangat elok. Dengan jepitan platinum dan mutiara putih susu, dengan pantulan warna-warni yang memantulkan lembut kerlap-kerlip di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak, terasa lembut dan dingin dalam sentuhan.

"Chanyeol, ini menakjubkan."

"Kemari," Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya untuk berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, mengambil untaian mutiara indah dari tangan gadisnya lalu membukanya. Diletakkannya di leher jenjang Baekhyun, dan jemarinya langsung meraba saat Chanyeol mengancingkannya kembali. Chanyeol membungkuk mencium pipi gadisnya yang merona dan menawarkan tangannya bersamaan dengan Norah Jones yang bernyanyi lagu _'Come Away With Me'._

"Berdansalah bersamaku." Matanya yang hitam legam bersinar bahagia, dan Baekhyun sangat terjerat dalam romansa ini, begitu terjerat olehnya, sehingga tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke lengannya dan mulai mengayun gadisnya di halaman.

"Terima kasih untuk mutiaranya yang indah," bisik Baekhyun padanya.

"Terima kasih kembali, cantik. Mereka terlihat sempurna ketika kau pakai." Chanyeol menggoyang Baekhyun ke depan dan ke belakang sesuai musik, Chanyeol membungkuk dan menaruh bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir gadisnya.

"Kau pandai dalam hal ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Studio mengharuskanku untuk mengambil kursus."

"Aku setuju."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Saat musik berhenti Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dadanya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada Baekhyun, mengecup lembut kening gadis dalam dekapannya. "Pulanglah denganku malam ini."

"Kau memilih pergi ke tempatmu malam ini?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau di tempat tidurku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melarikan tangannya ke dalam rambut hitam lembut milik Chanyeol, gadis itu tampak tenggelam dalam wajahnya yang mempesona. Mata Chanyeol begitu gelap, wajahnya terlihat sangat segar dengan pahatan dagu yang tercukur rapi. Baekhyun tidak pernah secinta ini pada seseorang.

"Okay. Aku akan membutuhkan beberapa barang dari rumahku."

Jarinya menjelajahi kulit Baekhyun tepat di bawah mutiara dan sebuah sengatan menggetarkan tulang belakang sang gadis. "Luhan akan mengurusnya."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Percaya diri sekali"

"Hanya berharap, baby." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lagi, dan menangkup wajahnya yang mungil. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Baekhyun, lalu pipinya, dan mendarat lembut dibibir tipis gadisnya. Ini adalah satu ciuman lembut Chnayeol yang spesial dan Baekhyun mendesah membuat otot perut Chanyeol mulai mengencang.

"Bawa aku pulang," bisik Baekhyun di bibir Chnayeol dan mata lelakinya melebar terbakar gairah.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali ke meja dan kemudian Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan gadisny ke lekukan sikunya dan membimbingnya ke mobil, Baekhyun meluncur duduk ke kursi mobil, dan Chanyeol menyusulnya. Di dalam terdapat sebotol sampanye segar dan mawar merah yang segar.

"Ada apa denganmu dan mawar merah?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" suara Chanyeol terdengar cemas, dan alisnya berkerut.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya. Hanya saja kau terlalu memanjakanku." Baekhyun mengubur hidungnya ke dalam mawar dan mengintip Chanyeol melalui bulu matanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekarang, dengan mutiara itu, gaun hitam, dan mawar yang menyuntuh wajahmu." Chanyeol mengeluskan jarinya menuruni pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

"Terima kasih."

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dengan mudah ke atas pangkuannya dan gadis itu meringkuk membenamkan wajah di leher Chanyeol.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang terindah dalam hidupku, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. "Aku juga."

\--COME AWAY WITH ME 2017--

[Baekhyun p.o.v]

"Bangun, baby, kita sudah sampai di rumah." Chanyeol mencium keningku dan menyapu pipiku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Maaf aku tertidur." Aku duduk dan menyadari aku masih menggenggam mawar.

"Aku senang menjagamu saat kau tidur, baby. Ayo, kita masuk."

Sopir membuka pintu mobil di sisi Chanyeol dan ia mendudukkanku ke sebelahnya, mengantarku keluar di depannya. Dia berterimakasih pada sopir dan membimbingku ke dalam rumah.

Kakiku mulai merasakan efek sepatu fantastis ini, tapi aku belum mau melepasnya dulu. Chanyeols melepas selendang dari bahuku, meluncurkan jarinya di kulitku dan libidoku bangkit hanya dengan begitu saja.

"Kakimu sakit?" Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan apa yang mungkin kurasakan, dan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sedikit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengangkatku dengan lengannya dan memulai perjalanan menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Kau benar-benar suka menggendongku," bisikku dan mencium lehernya.

"Itu murni karena alasan yang egois."

"Oh? Dan alasan apakah itu?" Aku mencium lehernya lagi. Aku suka merasakan kulitnya menyentuh wajahku.

"Well, satu, aku suka memilikimu di lenganku. Dan dua, aku belum ingin kau melepas sepatu itu." Chanyeol membawaku ke kamar tidurnya dan menurunkanku berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar. Dia membalikkan saklar dan lampu dari ujung meja menyala, menjatuhkan bayangan yang lembut di sisi kamar.

"Biar aku membantumu melepas gaun itu."

Aku berbalik dan Chanyeol mencium bahuku saat menurunkan resleting dan menjatuhkan talinya ke lenganku. Gaun itu jatuh ke kakiku, dia memegang tanganku dan aku melangkah keluar lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya dan melangkah mundur, tidak menyentuhku, dan aku tak pernah merasa secantik ini. Matanya bersinar dengan kekaguman dan gairah, meluncur di atas rambutku dan mutiara turun ke dadaku yang tertutup dengan strapless bra hitam berrenda. Dia menurunkan pandangannya ke tindik di perutku di atas celana dalam hitam berenda yang sesuai dengan bra, garter, stoking dan matanya meluncur ke bawah sepatu merah mautku.

Ya, aku tau aku terlihat mengagumkan saat ini, dan itu perasaan seksi yang paling kuat di dunia.

Aku tidak melangkah kepadanya, aku berdiri di tempatku, membiarkan dia menegukku dengan matanya. Pelan-pelan aku melepas jepit rambutku, sebuah rambut tebal dan ikal jatuh di bahuku, menjatuhkan jepitan ke lantai.

"Kau adalah fantasiku yang menjadi nyata Baekhyun." Chanyeol menelan ludah, melenturkan tangannya dari kepalan, dan aku tau dia sangat ingin menyentuhku.

Aku tersenyum lembut, tidak ingin merusak mantra, dan meraih ke belakang untuk membuka braku dan membiarkannya bergabung dengan gaun dan jepit di lantai, melepaskan payudaraku. Putingku mengerut di bawah pandangan laparnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa sekarang?" bisikku.

Matanya fokus padaku, sedikit hampa seperti mabuk, tapi aku tahu itu bukan dari anggur yang kami konsumsi sepanjang malam. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, membiarkannya jatuh tak tersembunyi di lantai sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia berdiri sebelum telanjang. "Aku hampir takut untuk menyentuhmu," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke sisi, bingung. Sentuh aku! Kumohon, atas nama semua cinta yang suci, sentuh aku!

"Aku takut kau tidak nyata." Dan baru saja aku melihat luka di matanya dan aku melangkah ke arahnya, menaikkan tanganku ke dadanya, melewati bahunya menuju rambutnya. Pandangan gelapnya mengarah padaku dan aku tersenyum lembut.

"Aku nyata, dan aku milikmu." Aku berjinjit dengan jempol kakiku menyeberangkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan dia bergidik mengembuskan nafas dalam.

Chanyeol membungkuk menangkup bokongku dengan tangan dan mengangkatku, melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggangnya membawaku mundur ke tempat tidur. Tapi dia tidak menjatuhkanku; dia melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat dan menurunkanku dengan lembut, tanpa mengangkat bibirnya dariku.

Chanyeol menciumku dalam, rakus, menangkupkan tangannya di wajahku saat berbaring di atasku, bertumpu pada sikunya. Tanganku mengalir di punggung ke bokong dan kembali ke bahunya berulang-ulang. Ereksinya menekan celana dalamku yang kini basah dan Chanyeol mengayunkan pinggangnya ke belakang dan ke depan, mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke dalam diriku.

"Ya Tuhan, aku telah berfantasi tentang ini sejak hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu," Chanyeol berkomat-kamit sambil menggerakkan mulutnya dari bibirku ke leherku.

"Tentang apa?"

"Dirimu, dengan mutiara dan sepatu itu, melingkariku,"

"Bagaimana yang kau rasakan?" aku menahan nafas dan ia memperketat kakiku di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum di leherku. "Lebih bagus dari yang pernah ku impikan."

Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya ke mutiaraku.

"Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa dengan ini."

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol bersandar di sikunya dan memaku tatapannya dengan mata gelap, menatap intens ke mataku. Dia menyapukan jempolnya ke pipiku dan aku membelai rambutnya.

"Apa ini?" aku bertanya riang dalam pandangannya yang intens kepadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu kuat, kokoh, tanpa keragu-raguan, pandangannya yang intens tak pernah bimbang, dan aku tahu tanpa keraguan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh. Hatiku berhenti, air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku dan aku menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya yang indah dan aku menatap priaku yang luar biasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dengan jarinya ia menghapus airmataku, dan menunduk dan mencium kelopak mataku.

"Jangan menangis, baby." Bibir Chanyeol membelai pipiku dan kembali ke bibirku, aku memujanya dan tersesat di dalam dirinya.

"Bercintalah denganku, kumohon." Aku menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Aku ingin merasakannya di diriku, aku ingin melihat gairah di wajahnya saat meledak di dalam diriku.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, duduk dan menghentakkan celana dalamku dengan jempolnya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku jadi ia bisa menurun-kannya hingga ke kakiku. Tangannya kembali ke atas dengan mulus dan ringan menggosokkan ujungnya ke pangkal stoking.

Itu nikmat.

Tangan yang mahir itu bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, jempolnya membangkitkan kekacauan di klitorisku dan badanku melengkung ke atas. Oh Tuhan, ini sangat nikmat.

"Rasakanlah, baby."

Oh, aku merasakannya, pinggulku berputar dan jarinya menekan kedalam dan keluar dari dalam diriku dengan irama yang sensual. Dia bersandar ke bawah dan menciumku, lidahnya menyerbu mulutku dengan ritme yang sama dengan jarinya. Saat tubuhku mengencang, dan mulai gemetar, dia menarik keluar dari diriku.

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol menyeringai kepadaku dan dengan cepat mengisiku, mengubur miliknya ke dalamku.

"Lebih baik?" matanya membakarku dan dia mulai bergerak, dan dikuasai oleh sensasi. Tubuhku terbakar, hatiku dipenuhi cinta kepada lelaki indah ini. Aku tak bisa menemukan suaraku, hanya mengangguk dan berpegangan padanya, menggenggam erat bokongnya, menariknya kepadaku.

"Oh baby, kau sangat sempit." Chanyeol mengetatkan rahangnya dan aku mencengkeramnya dengan ototku yang paling intim, mengetahui bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan ledakan hebatnya dan aku ikut bersamanya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, cintaku." Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan kembali tertutup bersamaan dengan klimaksnya di dalam diriku dan tubuhku mengikutinya, mengencang di sekitarnya, bergetar dengan kebutuhan.

"Oh Baekhyun, yes!"

\--Come Away With Me 2017--

Chanyeol berada di tempat favoritnya, kepalanya beristirahat di antara dada Baekhyun, lengannya memeluk pinggul gadisnya, dan nafas Baekhyun mulai melambat. Baekhyun tak percaya kalau dia harus menunggu dua puluh lima tahun untuk menunggu lelaki yang sungguh-sungguh bercinta dengan manis, dan lembut padanya.

 _'Well, hampir dua puluh enam tahun untuk besok Sabtu'_

Baekhyun juga tak percaya bahwa mereka mengungkapkan kata Cinta. Baekhyun berharap itu bukan hanya karena panasnya momen malam ini yang luar biasa romantis. Tapi saat dia mengingat kembali pandangan di mata Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mengatakan tiga kata, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. Walaupun mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, dan masih banyak yang harus dipelajari.

Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa hatinya tidak pernah sepenuh ini, dan dia tak pernah bertemu lelaki sebaik, sepintar dan semanis Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa aman bersama Chanyeol, dan dia merasa cantik dan dihargai.

Ya, Chanyeol pencemburu, tapi bukankah dirinya juga begitu? Siapapun punya sifat cemburu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ini, baby."

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengernyit.

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Aku mendengar roda berputar-putar di dalam kepalamu." Chanyeol mencium tulang dadaku, berguling dan berbaring di sisinya, memandangi Baekhyun sambil menahan kepala di sikunya.

"Aku tidak berpikir."

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong." Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya untuk mencium hidung Baekhyun dan menyapu seuntai rambut dari pipinya.

"Aku perlu melepas mutiaraku." Baekhyun duduk dengan bagian belakang menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan merasakan lelaki itu melepas pengaitnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol meletakkan mutiara itu dan Baekhyun kembali berbaring.

"Aku tak ingin membuatnya rusak dalam satu malam." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dan menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau tahu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meregang dengan malas. "Aku tahu."

"Jam berapa kita harus bangun pagi?" Baekhyun menyadari kalau Chanyeol mengganti topik. Gadis itu pun punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan.

"Kelas mulai jam sembilan."

"Kalo begitu kita harus segera tidur."

"Aku tidak tidur dengan sepatu ini."

Baekhyun mengangkat kaki kanannya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan duduk, melepas satu persatu sepatunya dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kemudian Chanyeol melepas kaitan stoking dan menurunkannya ke bawah kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki kaki yang indah, baby." Chanyeol menciumnya dan melepas garter juga, menaruhnya di lantai.

Chanyeol merayap ke atas Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut, merengkuh gadisnya ke dalam lengannya.

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan mendesah, merasakan bibirnya di keningnya.

"Tidurlah, cantik."

"Selamat malam," Baekhyun bergumam dan masuk ke dalam tidur yang lelah.

\--Come Away With Me 2017--

Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui bahwa dia bangun sebelum Chanyeol.

Mereka harus pergi yoga sejam lagi, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menolak untuk berbaring di sini dan melihatnya tidur. Jadi dia memutuskan membuat sarapan ringan beberapa potong sandwich dan dua gelas susu. Setelah itu Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol, sarapan bersama, dan melalkukan yoga seperti yang sudah di janjikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Saat mereka meninggalkan studio yoga, Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari Luhan.

 ** _'Makan malam ulang tahun di rumah orang tuaku besok malam? Ajak Chanyeol.'_**

Baekhyun berkerut. _'Bagaimana aku mengajaknya? '_

"Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil, mencium gadis itu sebelum masuk ke belakang kemudi.

"Tidak ada yang salah."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan Bakehyun menggeliat.

"Bicaralah padaku, baby"

"Orang tua Luhan mengundang kita makan malam di tempatnya besok malam."

"Oh? Acara apa?" Chanyeol menjalankan mobil menuju ke rumahnya.

"Ulang tahunku," Baekhyun berbisik dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sekilas, matanya membesar, dan kembali memandang ke jalan.

"Yah, sebenarnya belum sampai besok Sabtu, tapi mereka ingin mengajak makan malam ulang tahun besok malam." Baekhyun memutar jari-jarinya dan menatap ke bawah. Merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau dekat dengan keluarganya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang mereka mengadopsiku setelah orang tuaku meninggal." Ini lebih mudah untuk dibicarakan. "Orang tuanya sangat baik. Luhan punya empat orang kakak laki-laki. Yang tertua, Yifan, dan istrinya baru saja punya bayi. Aku belum menengoknya."

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi acara keluarga." Oh apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan? Dia tak terlihat marah, tapi juga tak terlihat senang.

"Iya. Apakah kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi kapan kau akan memberitahuku kalau ulang tahunmu akhir minggu ini?"

Oh.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan memandang ke jendela. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, jujur saja. Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Mungkin aku ingin mempermasalahkannya." Suara Chanyeol melembut penuh teka-teki.

"Jangan marah," bisik Baekhyun. "Itu membuatku merasa bodoh untuk berkata, ' _Jadi, mari kita pergi yoga, dan ngomong-ngomong ulang tahunku besok Sabtu'."_

"Tidak, itu akan sangat membantu."

Chanyeol menuju ke rumah Baekhyun, mengantarkannya sehingga gadis yang akan berulang tahun itu bisa bekerja. Chanyeol mengambil gaun Baekhyun yang dipinjam dari Luhan dan sepatunya dari mobil dan mereka masuk ke rumah.

"Jadi, kurasa kita akan pergi makan malam besok malam?"

"Yeah kita akan pergi." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Terima kasih. Apakah kau ada banyak pekerjaan hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya mengalihkan topik.

"Yeah, ada beberapa. Kau?"

"Aku punya dua acara, dan aku harus membawa gaun Luhan ke laundry."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dalam. "Gaun Luhan?"

 _Sial._

"Yeah, dia meminjamkannya padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak punya pakaian untuk acara formal." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Aku tak ingin kau harus meminjam pakaian." Chanyeol mengerutkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Chanyeol, itulah yang dilakukan para gadis. Mereka saling meminjam pakaian. Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Aku ingin kau berbelanja untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tak perlu membelikanku pakaian. Aku bisa membeli sepatu tiga ribu dollar tanpa mengedipkan mata, Chanyeol. Aku tidak perlu dibelikan pakaian."

"Aku tidak bilang aku harus melakukannya. Aku pacarmu ya Tuhan. Itulah yang kami lakukan, biarkan aku memanjakanmu."

"Kau sudah memanjakanku." Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingat bunga, kopi, makan malam semalam. "Kau memanjakanku dengan segala cara."

"Baek, aku sangat kaya. Aku mampu mengeluarkan uang untukmu."

"Sama aku juga." Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Kau sangat keras kepala!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan memegang rambutnya dan Baekhyun menahan geli.

"Apakah kau tertawa?"

"Begitulah, kau lucu ketika kau merasa jengkel padaku."

Chanyeol tertawa menatap langit-langit.

"Tuhan, kau membuatku frustrasi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Mata Chanyeol melembut dan dia menarik Baekhyun ke lengannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menengadah dan mencium Chanyeol dengan manis di bibirnya, lalu di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku serius, baby. Ambil kartu kreditku, ajak Luhan dan pergilah kalian berdua berbelanja, dariku, untuk ulang tahunmu."

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berdebat tapi Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. "Ok, tidak usah menyuruhku dua kali. Thanks." Luhan mengedipkan mata pada Chanyeol dan menyeringai.

"Hey! Tidak mau. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Luhan, kau ada acara besok sebelum makan malam dengan orang tuamu?" Chanyeol berbicara pada Luhan tapi melihat pada Baekhyun, rahangnya sedikit terangkat.

Baekhyun akan kalah dalam perdebatan ini.

"Tidak. Kebetulan saja kalenderku bersih." Luhan tersenyum.

"Bagus, boleh minta tolong mengajak pacarku berbelanja? Dan kurasa spa juga boleh."

 _Ke spa juga?_ Baekhyun ternganga.

"Dengan senang hati, pacar ipar yang murah hati." Luhan tertawa atas candaannya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah berbalik dan maju di antara mereka berdua.

"Hello, aku ada di ruangan ini."

"Aku tahu, baby, aku hanya merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya dan Baekhyun tak tahu apakah akan memukulnya atau benar-benar menciumnya.

"Aku suka pacarmu, Baekkie." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tahu dia kalah.

"Baik," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Antusiasmemu menginspirasi."

Mata Chanyeol bersinar geli.

"Kita akan pergi ke spa, tapi tidak berbelanja." Baekhyun benar-benar berharap dia akan menerima kompromi, tapi Baekhyun tahu dari gerak rahangnya bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat.

"Kau akan berbelanja. Beli apapun yang kau mau. Tak ada batasan dalam kartu ini."

Baekhyun menggelangkan kepala padanya. "Dasar keras kepala."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan mencium Baekhyun dengan keras, dan melepaskan gadisnya tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau akan datang ke tempatku setelah sesimu selesai?"

"Yeah, aku akan kirim pesan kalau aku sudah selesai." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, pasrah pada nasibnya besok. Baekhyun tahu Luhan akan membuatnya mematuhi instruksi-instruksi Chanyeol. Pengkhianat.

"Bagus. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, cantik."

Dan dengan hanya begitu begitu saja dunia Baekhyun dijungkir balikan, dan saat ini Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, tukang perintah."

Baekhyun sangat takut dengan persepsi orang terhadapnya. Ingat yang Kyungsoo—kakak perempuan Chanyeol—katakan?

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun masih harus berpikir lagi tentang kartu hitam milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau memakai kartunya, setidaknya, tidak harus kan?

\--Come Away With Me 2017--

Bersambung.

a/n:

Reach me on instagram; @/pandananaa.ffn

or wattpad; Pandananaa

Happy birthday to our happy and hot Daddy; Park Chanyeol!

Update bersama dengan author ChanBaek ketjeh lainnya, cuss di cek akun ffn dan wattpad mereka;

\- Sayaka Dini

\- Blood Type B

\- Park Ayoung ft. Azova10

\- Baeclarity

\- Peachybloom

\- Cactus93

\- Hyurien92

\- Silvie Vienoy

\- Nisachu

\- Purflowerian

\- Lolliyeol


	12. Chapter 12

Bab 11.

"Luhan, aku tidak mau menggunakan uangnya." Baekhyun mendengar rengekan dalam suaranya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Toh, dia juga seorang gadis.

"Sweety, dia ingin melakukan kebaikan untukmu. Ini ulang tahunmu." Luhan hanya ingin gadis di hadapannya ini membuka matanya dan menemui kenyataan, sekarang detik-detik menuju ke ulang tahunnya, wajar saja semua lelaki pasti ingin menjadikan wanitanya istimewa di ulang tahunnya.

Mereka berkeliling di sepanjang Neiman Marcus (Pusat perbelanjaan di Amerika yang menjual barang-barang mewah) di pusat kota Seattle. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai menandakan saat ini adalah pertengahan minggu. Pramuniaga sangat perhatian dan sangat berharap untuk membuat komisi di pertengahan minggu.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang gold digger (wanita mata duitan)."

Luhan tertawa saat menarik blus biru dari rak, lalu langsung melewatkannya.

"Kau bukan gold digger. Ini, cobalah yang ini."

Dia memberi Baekhyun blus hitam dan lanjut mencari-cari lagi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah pergi ke spa pagi ini. Mereka berdua melakukan facial, pijat, pedikur dan menikur, dan melakukan sedikit wax yang menyegarkan. Baekhyun harus mengakui, rasanya fantastis. "Spa sudah cukup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, menenangkan dan sempurna."

"Baek, berhentilah mempermasalahkan ini. Chanyeol sudah luar biasa berbaik hati dan ingin – kita memanjakan diri hari ini. Aku setuju kita tidak perlu gila-gilaan, tapi buatlah para lelaki merasa senang karena kita mendapatkan beberapa barang yang bagus dan juga berpenampilan yang menakjubkan. Kau mungkin perlu beberapa gaun formal jika dia ingin mengajakmu lagi seperti malam itu. Plus, mungkin saja kau perlu pergi ke perilisan film atau sesuatu, terkadang, dan kau harus bisa mengimbangi penampilannya."

Benar juga. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadarinya. Apakah Chanyeol menghadiri perilisan film yang sedang dia kerjakan sekarang?

Sial.

Dua jam, dan beberapa ribu dollar kemudian, mereka meninggalkan toko, dipenuhi dengan tas dan kotak. Baekhyun tak percaya Luhan membujuknya untuk melakukan ini semua.

Baekhyun senang bahwa dia juga membeli sedikit barang untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol pasti akan menyetujuinya. Gadis itu membeli tiga gaun malam. Dan pakaian dalam yang layak untuk gaun-gaun itu, beberapa blus dan celana jins, dua pasang sepatu Manolo Blahniks! dan tas Gucci baru.

Baekhyun mungkin akan ketakutan dan mengembalikan semuanya besok.

Luhan juga membeli sepasang Louboutins baru dan tas tangan. Dia terlihat cantik saat mereka meninggalkan toko dan menuju ke mobil. Saat inilah ia terlihat paling gembira sejak janji temu dengan bosnya; tersenyum, riang dan santai.

Tiga jam di spa dan dua jam di Neiman's menghabiskan uang orang lain pasti akan membuat semua gadis merasa senang.

Mereka kembali ke rumah dan bersiap untuk pesta malam ini. Baekhyun sangat gembira untuk bertemu keluarga Luhan dan untuk bertemu keponakan barunya, si mungil Sophie.

Chanyeol akan datang dalam satu jam.

"Apakah kau akan memakai atasan merah baru yang cantik itu dengan celana jeans yang baru?" Luhan mengeluarkan tas tangan Louis Vuitton dari bungkus coklatnya dan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalamnya.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu. Tas tangan itu bagus sekali."

Selain sepatu, tas tangan adalah kelemahan Baekhyun, dia tak bisa menahan diri mengagumi tas Guccinya yang baru.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat menyukai lelakimu? Dia lebih dari sekedar calon adik ipar yang sangat baik hati." Luhan menyeringai.

"Dia jauh melampaui harapan, itu yang pasti."

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku bisa melihatnya tertulis di seluruh dirinya. Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Hati Baekhyun melembut mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Dia benar. Dan jika memanjakan gadisnya sendiri merupakan suatu yang membuat Chanyeol senang, kenapa Baekhyun harus protes?

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahukan keluargamu tentangnya? Aku tak ingin mereka menjadi heboh hari ini."

"Yeah, sudah. Mereka punya waktu sendiri untuk heboh. Mereka akan tenang. Lagipula semua saudaraku adalah laki-laki. Mereka tak akan peduli bahwa dia seksi."

"Benar juga." Para gadis saling tersenyum dan naik ke atas lalu berdandan untuk acara malam ini.

®Come Away With Me 2017

"Halo, cantik." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke lengannya dan mencium gadisnya dengan berisik.

"Halo, tampan." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan mengantarkannya masuk ke rumah.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Chanyeol terlihat rupawan memakai celana jins hitam dan kemeja putih berkancing rendah yang tidak dimasukkan. Baekhyun menyisirkan jarinya ke rambut Chanyeol yang lembut.

"Ya."

"Kau terlihat bahagia." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya lagi. "Dan cantik memakai blus merah ini."

"Ini baru." Baekhyun merasa pipinya merona.

"Oh ya? Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya." Baekhyun menciumnya, menangkup wajah Chanyeol yang tampan di tangannya.

"Apakah kau senang?"

"Kami memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan. Kau memanjakan kami hari ini. Terima kasih sudah mengajak Luhan."

"Aku menyukai Luhan."

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia mencintaimu dan dia adalah sahabatmu."

'Sial, dia sangat manis.'

"Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan seperti ini sepanjang malam." Luhan berjalan ke serambi dan memutar bola matanya.

"Halo juga untukmu." Chanyeol tertawa dan mencium kening Baekhyun, kemudian melepaskan gadisnya dari lengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeol. Kami punya waktu yang menyenangkan, dan sekarang aku adalah pemilik yang bangga dengan tas cantik ini." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Itu cocok untukmu, sama-sama. Mari kita pergi?"

Baekhyun mengambil tas kamera dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju mobil. Chanyeol mengangkat alis dan memandang ke arah tas kamera yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Apakah kau berpikir aku akan datang ke makan malam keluarga dangan bayi yang baru lahir tanpa kamera? Aku adalah seorang gadis, Chanyeol. Dan tolong jangan hentikan aku."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan yang mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju rumah orang tuanya. Mereka tinggal di subdivisi baru di Seattle Utara dimana semua rumah terlihat sama; rerumputan yang rapi, beranda depan yang mungil dengan pot gantung dari bunga yang

berwarna-warni dan anak-anak yang bersepeda di sisi jalan. Rumah mereka berukuran rata-rata, dengan halaman belakang yang luas.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Georgery sendiri; bahwa Baekhyunlah donator anonym yang selama ini membayar hipotek untuk mereka sejak awal tahun ini.

"Ini lingkungan yang bagus." Chanyeol berkomentar dan Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Itu. Rumah orang tuanya Luhan. Mereka tinggal sendiri jadi ukuran rumah itu pas untuk mereka. Aku senang hari ini cerah; kita semua bisa duduk di halaman belakang. Ayahnya merawat halaman dengan baik. Kau akan menyukainya."

Mereka keluar menuju ke rumah dan Ibu Luhan; Liyin, berlari keluar untuk menyambut anak-anak gadisnya.

"Oh, anak gadisku sudah pulang! Halo sayang." Wanita lembut itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan kedua lengannya dan Baekhyun merasakan air mata memercik di matanya. Wanita ini sangat istimewa bagi Baekhyun.

Liyin Mama menarik badannya ke belakang dan melihat Baekhyun, tangannya masih menggenggam bahunya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayang. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, Mama. Ini pacarku, Chanyeol."

"Mrs. Georgery." Chanyeol bukan hanya mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dia bahkan juga memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Chanyeol. Tolong panggil aku Liyin, atau Mama, terserah padamu setidaknya kau nyaman dengan sebutan apapun dan Anyeonghabnida."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit malu-malu mendengar Liyin Mama mengucapkan salam dengan Bahasa Korea, lalu membungkuk meraih tangannya.

"Terima kasih"

"Hai, Ma." Luhan memeluk ibunya sangat erat.

"Halo sayangku. Semua ada di sini. Kita di halaman belakang. Ayahmu sedang memanggang, dan aku berharap dia tidak membakar rumah ini."

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mereka menjelajahi rumah yang terisi dengan perabotan indah, saat melewati bagian dapur yang artistik. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang menahan nafas.

"Aku sudah bilang kan," bisik Baekhyun padanya.

Halaman belakang menghadap ke greenbelt (tanah pedesaan yang mengelilingi kota), sehingga tidak ada tetangga di belakang rumah. Halaman itu tidak sampai satu acre (0,46 hektar).

Tanaman semak yang cantik menjadi pagar pribadi yang mengelilingi halaman. Terdapat jalan batu yang dibatasi oleh lampu solar menuju ke taman yang lain. Kemeriahan ditandai dengan berbagai warna bunga, merah dan kuning, ungu, pink. Beberapa taman terdapat tempat duduk kecil di sisinya sebagai tempat untuk duduk-duduk dan menikmati hari.

Terdapat pula pohon buah-buahan untuk peneduh. Alfred Georgery—Ayah Luhan, menghabiskan waktu yang tak terhingga di kebun ini, dan hasilnya jelas terlihat.

Pekarangannya juga luas dan tertata.

Terlihat ada pemanggang stainless steel agak jauh di bagian pojok kiri halaman, dengan asap yang mengepul. Di pekarangan itu terdapat dua buah meja bundar yang masing-masing dikelilingi oleh enam kursi, dan di sisi kanan adalah area duduk dengan dua buah loveseats (tempat duduk untuk berdua).

"Aku bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sini," Chanyeol berbisik dan Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

Baekhyun memandang ke meja dan menemukan dua orang yang familiar, tapi tak diduga sebelumnya dan Baekhyun berputar ke arah Chanyeol. "Orang tuamu ada disini!"

Chanyeol sedikit merona dan mengangkat bahu. "Luhan bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengundang mereka, dan kupikir itu akan menjadi ide yang bagus. Aku ingin orang tua kita saling mengenal, Baekhyun."

"Wow." Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti memberinya kejutan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dan Baekhyun membatin, 'Apakah tak apa-apa? Aku mencintainya dan dia masih bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa?! Orang tuanya menyenangkan, dan ya, aku ingin mereka mengenal keluargaku. Keluarganya Luhan adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.' Dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ini sangat bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum, lega, dan mencium tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke meja dan mulai memperkenalkannya pada keluarga besar Luhan, memeluk Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sayang."

Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku sangat gembira melihat kalian berdua."

Ayah Luhan beralih dari pemanggangnya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Kemarilah, gadis yang berulang tahun!"

Alfred memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat hangat, mengangkatnya lalu berputar dua kali.

"Kau terlalu kurus. Aku akan membuatmu lebih gemuk hari ini."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mencium pipinya yang lembut.

Dia pria yang pendek, tapi berotot padat seperti putranya, kepalanya botak, tapi dulu dia berambut hitam legam. Dia adalah salah satu pria yang paling baik yang pernah Baekhyun temui.

Alfred Georgery, adalah ayah tiri dari Luhan dan Yifan. Ibu Luhan, Liyin Mama telah berpisah dengan ayah kandungnya, semenjak Luhan berumur lima belas tahun. Lalu, Liyin Mama mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anak setelah orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Setelah Yifan mendapat pekerjaan tetap di Seattle, lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun siap untuk kuliah, Liyin Mama menikah lagi dengan seorang laki-laki Amerika yang membawa 2 anak laki-laki lebih muda dari Luhan.

"Aku sudah tak sabar. Aku lapar."

"Bagus. Apakah ini pacarmu?" Alfred melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, ini Chanyeol."

"Bukankah kau seorang bintang film?" Oh, Tuhan. Ini akan membuat Chanyeol kesulitan. Seketika hening saat semua orang menghentikan percakapan untuk mendengarkan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan akan memulai menginterupsi, tapi Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya sebelum menjabat tangan Alfred dengan mantap.

"Bukan sir, saya bukan artis atau bintang. Terima kasih untuk mengundang saya dan keluarga saya hari ini."

"Apa aku perlu membuat perhitungan denganmu bila menyakitinya?" Alfred tetap menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, menyipitkan matanya pada Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun gugup hingga serasa ingin mati saja. Sekarang.

Sial.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak Sir. Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena saya tidak akan menyakitinya. Bolehkah saya membantu Anda memanggang?"

"Kau tahu cara memanggang?" Alfred tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Saya tahu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kita sedang memasak iga dan ayam." Alfred menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mengajaknya ke pemanggangan.

Yifan, saudara laki-laki tertua di keluarga Luhan datang untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol dan menawarkan bir dan mengobrol.

Istri Yifan, Tao, memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Dia adalah wanita yang tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata hitam yang tajam namun atraktif.

"Terima kasih. Kau terlihat fantastik! Mana bayinya." Mata Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling pekarangan sampai gadis itu benar-benar melihat Sophie meringkuk di lengan Luhan yang duduk di loveseats yang nyaman.

Tao dan Baekhyun bergabung dengan Luhan lalu Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Bayinya."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku baru saja menggendongnya."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah menggendongnya. Berikan dia padaku, Georgery."

"Kau juga Georgery, omong-omong!" Luhan memberikan Baekhyun si Sophie kecil dan Baekhyun serasa meleleh.

Shopia sangat mungil, kurang dari dua minggu. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, panjang dan lebat, dan Tao memakaikannya bando pink yang cantik. Bajunya berwarna pink dengan celana pink dan dia tak bersepatu.

Baekhyun membelai pipi dan mencium keningnya. Dia tertidur, tak terpengaruh dengan pesta yang berlangsung di sekitarnya.

"Oh, Tao, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada ibu baru itu dan dia bangga.

"Dia bayi yang cantik."

"Dia sangat indah." Baekhyun melihatnya lagi dan memindahkannya sehingga Shopia bersandar di dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelai punggungnya dan mulai menimangnya dan bersenandung.

Tak ada yang seindah menggendong bayi yang baru lahir.

"Kau sangat manis." Baekhyun berbisik pada bayi Sophie.

Saat Baekhyun menaikkan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang intens.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan pandangannya tak bisa ditebak.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan matanya melembut.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan ibu Chanyeol, Nyonya Park juga memandanginya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Sebuah senyuman pelan-pelan mengembang di wajah lembutnya dan dia mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun.

Sophia mengeluarkan suara bergumam dan Baekhyun kembali melihat ke arahnya. Gadis yang sedang berulang tahun itu mengambil dot dan meminumkan ke mulutnya dan dia menyedot kencang. Bakehyun membelai rambut lembutnya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ha?" Baekhyun terperanjat. Tangannya masih mengelus tubuh kecil Shopia.

Luhan tertawa. "Aku bertanya apakah kau membawa kamera."

"Tentu. Aku bawa yang model terbaru. Mungkin kita bisa foto keluarga setelah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kembalikan bayinya padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau sangat egois." Luhan cemberut pada Baekhyun dan Tao tertawa.

"Ya. Dan sekarang Sophie dan aku mau jalan-jalan." Baekhyun berdiri menggendongnya dan berjalan menelusuri salah satu jalan setapak menuju ke taman yang teduh.

"Bunganya cantik kan, Sophie?" Baekhyun bernyanyi untuk bayi yang tertidur itu dan mengayun-ayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Kau pandai mengasuh bayi." Chanyeol datang dan bergabung bersama dan Baekhyun tersenyum malas padanya.

"Aku menyukai bayi. Aku tak pernah punya saudara, jadi aku dekat dengan Luhan dan keluarganya." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan mencium kepala Sophie.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Sophia dengan punggung jarinya dan hati Baekhyun berdebar. Jarinya terlihat begitu besar di pipi Sophie yang mungil.

"Dia manis." Bisik Chanyeol, "Kau juga manis." Chanyeol menyelipkan helaian rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga dan membelainya hingga ke dagu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menyelipkan tangan kembali ke sakunya.

Baekhyun memandangi bayi yang tertidur ini dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membayangkan bahwa suatu saat dia akan memiliki bayi juga. Suami dan bayi, saat membayangkan ini di kepalanya, matanya kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol apakah pria ini yang akan ada di sisinya.

Baekhyun terlalu senang. Hentikan ini. Singkirkan pemikiran tentang bayi ini.

"Hey! Makan malam sudah siap dan aku menginginkan bayinya kembali!" Luhan berdiri di pinggir pekarangan berteriak kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bergulat dengannya nanti untuk mendapatkan bayi ini kembali."

Chanyeol tertawa dan membawa Bakehyun kembali ke pekarangan untuk makan malam.

®Come Away With Me

[Baekhyun pov]

Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku. Keluarga Georgery menyambut keluarga Chanyeol di dalam keluarga mereka dengan baik, melibatkan mereka dengan obrolan yang menyenangkan dan sangat menikmati pertemanan mereka. Orang tua Chanyeol terlihat rileks dan bahagia, tertawa bersama Alfred dan Liyin, berbagi cerita tentang masa kecil anak mereka.

Para saudara lelaki Luhan; Yifan, William, dan Matthew menggoda Chanyeol tanpa ampun tentang menjadi aktor terkenal, menanyakan tentang artis cantik, membicarakan banyak hal tentang sepak bola karena Will sekarang ini bermain untuk Seahawks klub sepak bola lokal, dan begitulah para laki-laki.

Chanyeol tertawa lebih banyak dari yang pernah aku lihat, dan aku merasa lebih jatuh cinta lagi padanya saat melihatnya bersama keluargaku. Dia sangat perhatian padaku, menuangkan minumanku, menggandeng tanganku dan selalu di dekatku sepanjang malam.

Aku kira aku akan merasa lebih tertekan oleh hal lain, tapi dia membuatku merasa dicintai.

Karena dia mencintaiku.

Bayi Sophia sudah berpindah-pindah tangan sepanjang malam ini, dan sekarang dia berbaring dengan tenang di gendongan Nyonya Park. Dan Nyonya Park mengaguminya.

"Memiliki cucu adalah yang terbaik kan?" Liyin tersenyum lembut pada cucunya.

"Kami belum punya cucu, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar memilikinya." Nyonya Park menyeringai pada Liyin dan beralih pada Chanyeol dan dia menggeliat di kursinya.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa melihat Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau menertawakanku, baby?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya padaku tapi aku melihat humor pada pandangannya.

"Iya, itu lucu."

"Ok, waktunya makan kue!" Luhan keluar dari rumah membawa kue coklat cantik dengan dua puluh enam lilin menyala di atasnya.

"Kau akan membakar rumah ini dengan itu, Luhan."

Dia menyeringai dan meletakkannya di depanku.

"Make a wish," Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku.

Aku meniup semua lilin itu dalam satu tiupan.

Liyinmemotong kue dan membagikannya. Baunya sangat wangi. Liyinmembuat kue yang paling lezat.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan kue favoritku, Liyin Mama." Aku mencondong untuk mencium pipi Liyin.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, juga."

"Ok, sekarang kado!" Luhan berdiri dan aku mengernyit.

"Tidak usah memberi kado. Berapa kali aku harus bilang pada kalian, tidak usah memberi kado!"

Semua orang menertawaiku.

"Kami tidak mendengarmu." Yifan menyeringai padaku dan aku membelalakkan mataku padanya.

"Aku tidak suka padamu."

"Kau menyayangiku."

"Kalian sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku." Aku memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan cemas. "Itu membuatku malu saat kau membelikanku barang-barang."

"Ini bukan ulang tahunmu kecuali kau mendapat hadiah." Luhan menaruh kotak kado berwarna merah yang cantik di depanku. "Buka punyaku terlebih dahulu."

Dia berharap sambil duduk di kursinya dengan antusias dan moodku jadi naik.

Dia membelikan parfum favoritku dan gelang perak yang cantik.

"Oh, terima kasih! Aku menyukainya!"

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?" kita semua tertawa dan kami kembali rileks, menikmati keluargaku.

Seperti biasa, mereka sedikit berlebihan. Para lelaki bersaudara itu memberikan voucher belanja sebagai hadiah.

"Belanja lagi!" Luhan dan aku berseru bersamaan dan kami semua cekikikan.

Chanyeol tertawa di sebelahku dan mencium pelipisku dan aku tersenyum malu padanya.

Nyonya Park dan Tuang Park berbaik hati memberiku kartu hadiah untuk digunakan di toko Microsoft di Bellevue. Wow.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang." Nyonya Park tersenyum dan mencium kepala Sophie yang mungil.

"Kami selanjutnya." Liyin memberiku kotak kado dengan kertas berwarna ungu.

"Pesta ini sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak kami," Alfred menggoyangkan jarinya dan mencoba untuk terlihat keras, tapi aku tidak takut dan aku terkekeh.

"Aku akan membuatmu berlutut."

"Siap, Pak." Aku membuka tas itu dan menemukan sepasang anting yang kukenali dan aku menahan nafas, memandang ke arah mereka.

Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ini adalah milikmu." Aku melihat sepasang anting berlian yang berbentuk tetesan air dan membelainya dengan jemariku. Anting itu sudah dibersihkan dan berkilau di keremangan malam.

"Kami ingin kau memilikinya," Liyin meneteskan air mata dan aku juga juga mulai menangis.

"Ini milik Ibumu, seharusnya ini untuk Luhan." Suaraku berat karena air mata. Ini bukan hak ku—

"Aku punya banyak perhiasan. Ini memang untukmu. Nainai—nenek—sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan membelai rambutku dan aku tahu jika aku bergerak aku akan menangis.

Aku begitu dibanjiri kasih sayang oleh keluarga ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan berlari meninggalkan kursi mengitari meja untuk memeluk Liyin dan Alfred erat. Liyin menyeka matanya dan Alfred menangkup wajahku di tangannya dan menyeringai padaku.

"Kami mencintaimu, baby girl."

"Aku mencintaimu juga. Terima kasih."

Aku kembali duduk dan melihat ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang tampan. Dia tersenyum dan mencium jariku.

"Yang terakhir." Chanyeol memberiku amplop manila kepadaku.

"Tidak, sayang, kau sudah memberiku terlalu banyak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membelakangi meja untuk menghadap kepadanya.

"Bukalah," katanya, jengkel dan mendorong amplop itu kembali padaku.

"Buka sajalah!" Will berteriak dari seberang meja dan aku membelalakkan mataku padanya.

"Aku tidak sabar dengan semua ketegangan ini!"

Kami semua tertawa dan aku membuka amplop itu.

Aku menarik dua buah passport dan sebuah rencana perjalanan. Aku membaca rencana perjalanan itu dan merasakan wajahku memucat dan mulutku ternganga. "Kita akan ke Tahiti?!"

Semua orang di meja heboh dengan wow dan siulan dan teriakan kesenangan. Para lelaki bersaudara bertepuk tangan, memberikan Chanyeol penghormatan dan dia tertawa.

"Ya, besok, untuk seminggu."

"Tapi, kita harus bekerja."

"Proyekku yang sekarang baru saja selesai, dan aku berharap kau akan menjadwal ulang janji temu mu." Dia memandangku dengan cinta yang memancar dari matanya yang biru.

"Wow. Tahiti?"

Dia tertawa dan menciumku, langsung di bibir, di depan seluruh keluargaku.

"Get a room please!" Matthew berteriak.

Aku berdehem dan melihat ke arah semuanya di pekarangan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang," sudut mataku mulai meneteskan air mata. "Semua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini ada di sini, dan aku tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa aku berterimakasih karena memiliki kalian. Mungkin aku pernah kehilangan segalanya, tapi Tuhan dengan sangat baik hati memberikan aku lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan untukku, tidak hanya untuk kado-kado yang ini. Aku merasa terberkati. Bahkan para lelaki juga memiliki momen yang indah." Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan mereka memberikan salut padaku dengan minuman dan kedipan mata mereka.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. "Terima kasih telah menjadikanku bagian dari keluarga kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian."

Aku memandang Chanyeol dan tiap-tiap wajah yang sangat kusayangi. "Sekarang, berikan bayi itu padaku."

®Come Away With Me

[Normal pov]

"Aku sangat menikmatinya." Chanyeol mengaitkan jarinya ke jari Baekhyun dan mencium buku-buku jarinya saat menyetir kembali ke Alki Beach.

"Mereka menikmati saat bersamamu juga. Terima kasih sudah datang, dan mengundang orang tuamu. Aku sangat senang." Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku lega. Apakah kau senang dengan perjalanan kita?" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

"Aku harus melakukan banyak hal malam ini untuk bersiap-siap. Mungkin aku harus menginap di rumah malam ini jadi aku bisa berkemas dan menelepon dan lain-lain."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk berkemas. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang untuk berkemas, dan kembali lagi ke tempatmu." Chanyeol menelan ludah dan memandang Baekhyun sekilas.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terlihat cemas?

"Aku tidak ingin menanggung resiko."

"Menanggung resiko?"

"Yeah, jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi."

Darimana ketakutan itu datang? "Aku memang ingin pergi."

"Bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak memerlukan terlalu banyak waktu untuk berkemas. Seminggu penuh di Tahiti memerlukan beberapa bikini, jubah mandi, baju tanpa kancing dan sandal jepit. Baekhyun juga menambahkan satu baju gaun bertali berjaga-jaga untuk acara makan malam dan sepasang hak tinggi dan juga beberapa celana pendek dan tank top.

Baekhyun akan mengumpulkan peralatan mandinya di pagi hari sebelum penerbangan jam sembilan pagi.

Baekhyun duduk di meja dapur dan memulai menelepon klien di minggu depan untuk mengatur ulang jadwal saat Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol masuk melalui pintu depan.

"Baby?"

"Di dapur!"

"Hey," Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium Baekhyun dengan manis, dan dia mendesah.

"Hai. Aku sedang menelepon. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya."

"Ok." Chanyeol berjalan-jalan di dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas.

Setengah jam kemudian semua telepon Baekhyun sudah selesai, janji temu sudah dijadwal ulang, dan mereka resmi berlibur.

Baekhyun memiliki senyum super lebar terpampang di wajahnya saat aku menyusup ke pangkuan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa membaca naskah.

"Well halo, gadis yang berbahagia." Dia menyusup ke leher Baekhyun.

"Hai, pacarku yang obsesif dan murah hati." Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku menantikan berbaring di pantai pasir bersamamu, baby."

"Hmm... Aku juga. Dan menyelam!"

"Kau bisa menyelam?" Chanyeol terus menyusup ke leher Baekhyun dan menggigit telinganya membuat gadis itiu menggeliat.

"Ya, aku bisa. Tapi itu sudah lama."

Chanyeol mengendus leher belakang Baekhyun, "Baumu harum. Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Well, untuk satu hari penuh…" Gadis itu mulai membelaikan jemarinya ke rambut Chanyeol dan condong ke belakang supaya bisa melihat ketampanannya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin telanjang di tempat tidur denganmu."

"Itu akan menjadi hari favoritku di sepanjang liburan." Chanyeol membelai punggung gadis dalam pelukannya dan Baekhyun mulai menyeringai.

"Aku juga. Apakah kita akan tinggal di pondok di pinggir laut?"

"Ya."

"Keren. Kita bisa berenang telanjang."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Kau bukan eksibisionis kan?"

"Tidak, kita akan melakukannya di malam hari." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol dan mendesah dalam, agak lelah, tapi sangat rileks. "Bolehkah aku membawa kamera?"

"Sudah kuperkirakan kau akan membawanya."

"Aku tak akan membawanya jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman." Baekhyun berusaha untuk berhati-hati tidak memotret Chanyeol semalam setelah makan malam saat dia memotret si mungil Sophie dan keluarga yang lain.

"Aku percaya penuh padamu. Kau boleh memotretku."

Baekhyun duduk tegak di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, ternganga dan mata sipitnya melebar. "Boleh?"

"Well, kita ingin punya foto liburan kita kan? Baekhyun, setelah semua yang kita lakukan, bagaimana aku tidak percaya padamu untuk mengambil fotoku? Kita harus punya memori bersama."

Baekhyun merasakan senyumnya mengembang dan dia merasa sangat… bahagia. "Aku sangat ingin memotretmu, dan sebelum kau ketakutan padaku…"

"Aku tidak akan ketakutan padamu," Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku ingin mengambil fotomu karena itulah pekerjaanku, dan kau sangat indah, Chanyeol. Ada banyak momen yang kuharap bisa kuabadikan. Aku tak akan pernah membagi fotomu dengan orang lain kecuali atas seijinmu, tapi aku ingin fotomu. Aku ingin foto kita berdua."

"Aku juga ingin foto kita berdua juga." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat lalu bersandar di bahunya lagi.

"Apakah kau mengantuk?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di rambut Baekhyun.

"Sedikit." Baekhyun menengadah untuk menatap mata hitamnya yang indah. "Terima kasih."

"Baby, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku senang memanjakanmu."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kapala dan menunduk. "Walaupun ya, terima kasih juga untuk itu. Aku hanya…"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa memandangnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Chanyeol membara dan dia menarik nafas dalam sambil berbisik. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, baby."

"Ayo kita tidur."

"Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dengan mudahnya dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

Liburan panjang nan romantis menunggu kami esok hari.

::: :::

Hai? Kangen gak?

Hehehe.. semoga kangennya terobati ya..

mungkin.. tinggal 3 chapter terkahir besok..


End file.
